Message in a bottle
by Gamest Link
Summary: AU Bardock sends current Z fighters a plea for help of his son King Kakorot in the form of his diary. Problem is can they find the right entry in time? Some launguage, mostly from Bardock.
1. Through the Dragons Mouth

**AN:** I don't own. Next chapter is better. I've just barely put this in after writing the other ones.

**Through The Mouth of the Dragon**

Celipa ran as fast as her legs could take her to the makeshift base, using the door frame to come to an abrupt halt, "Bardock! Are you ready yet?" She asked, "We're about to summon the dragon!"

"Just about," he said removing a stick from the recording device, so no one could record over it.

The device looked like a fat oblong disk, with six colorful buttons on the right half, a cross shaped one on the left, and two buttons on the side and a switch in between them. The only removable piece was a stick meant strictly for recording once inserted. To anyone who saw the alien devise they would easily mistake it for a child's toy.

Bardock took the device and turned with the flutter of his white cape. It was difficult not smirk at Celipa's odd new scouter.

Signature pink, but the new goggle form looked like a big bubble stretched over her eyes. To accommodate for the weight it now has two listening devises on either side.

"What took so long anyway? Did you erase any of the previous entrees?"

"Nope, hopefully whoever gets this won't spend so much time looking through the whole thing and get to the message in time."

"You know your pushing it." Celipa pushed away allowing him out.

Bardock took a step out side onto the lush blue grass then took a look at the never ending day lit green sky. Soon it would finally see night and within days be the battle ground for the future of the universe. One of the last free worlds left.

He shook out of it coming back to the present leading the way to the seven Namikian elders.

"Are you ready?" asked the elder clad with the red vest.

Bardock nodded once giving the okay and the elder in his native tongue summoned the dragon from the massive dragon balls.

The entire planet saw night for the first time in ages. From the seven orbs shot out a brilliant light winding and turning, tangling in the sky. As the light died down what now occupied the open air was now a daunting dragon. Well-built for battle, and did seem like he could take down just about anyone.

"Are you sure this will work?" Celipa asked trying to suppress the fear.

"This journal is our only hope." Bardock glanced down at the Journal in his hand.

"You, who have awakened me from my slumber," His gentle baritone voice floated with the wind, "I will grant you any three wishes that are within my power to fulfill as a boon for summoning me."

"Really? And here I thought you were about to kick our asses." Bardock crossed his arms unimpressed with the sight.

"SHOW MORE RESPECT THAN THAT TO PARUNGA!" the elder that did the summoning scolded. "YOU DO NOT INSULT THE VERY BEING THAT IS ABOUT TO HELP YOU!"

"Right." Bardock agreed and smirked. This wasn't the time to get on Parunga's bad side.

"Do you have a wish ready or not?" Parunga asked, impatience all ready surfacing.

Bardock hesitated gazing at the oddly colored grass, wondering if this really would work. Then felt a supporting hand slip into his own, Celipa was the only one of his companions with him leaving the others behind. He gave a slight squeezed back now certain remembering the vision. If it did fail then it would be the first and let go.

"I wish to send this message," He held up the journal for the dragon to see, "to the strongest warriors that this lifetime has to offer, whether it be from this reality or not!" Bardock said, his words echoing across the landscape.

The elder translated equally as loud almost echoing Bardocks' foreign words making sure it reached the mighty dragons ears.

Parunga said nothing for a moment and did nothing. Bardock brought the journal down.

They waited long enough to have a drop of sweat trickle down the side of Bardock's face. Maybe it was out side of Parunga's power.

Finally after a minute that felt like an eternity passed, Parunga's red eyes were glowing.

"Granted. Fly up and to come level with my mouth," said Parunga.

Bardock glanced back at his kin, Celipa and her faithful followers, then to the Namikians that helped this far.

Taking a great leap he came at eye level to Parunga.

"Now throw this message into my mouth," Parunga ordered.

Bardock tossed up the Journal once in his hand getting a better grip on it then threw it over the shoulder with all is might. Once it was in far enough, Parunga chomped down once before opening his mouth. Not a piece of it remained. Bardock had developed enough of an attachment to it to sense where it was even when it was lost, but now it was completely erased from existence.

As Bardock had landed one of their fellow Saiyans urgently ran from the base. "Commander Celipa! Bardock!"

"What is it Tailin?" Celipa inquired.

"We got report from Mole One. It's him he's all ready left Vegeta!"

Celipa turned to the Namikians first, "You still have a chance. If you wish to leave then now is the time."

"We all ready said that we would fight along side you," Said the elder in blue, "we will fight for our beloved planet and if need be the fate of the universe."

Celipa growled in frustration before turning to Bardock. "And you? If this doesn't work then what will you do Bardock?"

Bardock started powering up, "If it come to that then I'll have to face him again, and this time…it's for keeps."

**A/N**: Again this chapter was put in after writing the others. Now go onto the new chapter two


	2. The diary

Disclaimer: Lets just say you wouldn't be reading it and I'd be making billions.

The Diary

Goku happily hummed as he flew through the sky. Not going any where in particular just to get out of the house when _Ting! _A metallic object hit him in the head, momentarily dazed he still managed to catch it. Rubbing the area of impact with one hand, the other flipped the fat disk around to examine all areas.

His face lightened up at what he thought it could be, "Aw! It's a Gameboy!" but then finally realized it was round, "No wait. Hey! A PSP." It was round and had buttons so Goku came to the conclusion that's what it was.

He searched for a switch and found one turning it on.

Well it sure wasn't a PSP either. It released a green hologram in vaguely familiar text. He passed his hand through the ghostly letters and only felt a warm light cutting off some of the text from the projector.

"Where have I seen these letters from?" Goku wondered aloud. Finally it hit him, "Freeza's ship!" Examining it further, fumbling with the thing and hitting it he couldn't figure out what it was for. Fortunately the abuse he put on it didn't cause any damage. Whatever it was made out of was pretty strong material.

Then he smiled, "I'll just take it to Bulma. She can figure it out and crack just about any code to translate."

Off Goku went to Capsule corp. at full speed.

Once there the Receptionist directed Goku to one of the laboratories on the complex. Sure he'd been here several times but it was very easy to get lost on one wrong turn. He gave a heavy sigh admitting to himself that he was indeed _lost_ and started toying around with it again.

The same symbols revealed themselves but anything he did they wouldn't change.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Vegeta!" Goku happily greeted.

"I wasn't saying that to you! That's what that devise is saying."

Goku blinked at Vegeta then at the text. The light bulb in Goku's head flicked on, "You can read the writing that was on Freeza's ship can't you?"

Vegeta snorted, "Don't remind me!" Then froze at the devise, "Where did you find that Kakarot?" he asked shocked.

"Eh?" Goku turned to the disk confused, "Well I was just flying around minding my own business when this PSP rudely hit me in the head."

"You idiot!" He yelled, "That's not some stupid videogame!"

"Then what is it?" Goku inquired trying to get Vegeta to tell him what it was.

"It's a diary."

"Really?" Goku flipped it over, text following.

"Give me that!" Vegeta snatched it getting a childish protest from the other Saiyan.

It was rather comical on how he ran off with it and Goku giving chase, playing keep away and Goku pleading to have the diary returned. Anyone who saw it couldn't help but have a giggle. A grown man asking to have his Diary back, who couldn't laugh.

Finally Goku dived getting the older Saiyan around the waist and the two tumbled right into the wall as Bulma walked out. Not sure exactly who to root for watching them wrestled around to get the disk.

Bulma had picked up the strange object just as Vegeta had Goku pinned until Goku hooked a punch.

They hadn't even noticed her until she cleared her throat. Then, quickly getting to their feet like children caught breaking a vase pointed to the other. "HE STARTED IT!"

"What was this I heard about a diary?" She smirked.

Goku sweat-dropped now hearing how ridicules it sounds, "Um that's mine." He pointed to the disk.

"It's not like any diary I've seen."

"It's not from this planet." Vegeta stated.

"Really?" she thought this over feeling her chin.

"I doubt any one could get it to-"

"Got it." Bulma announced cutting Vegeta off, disappointing him.

They starred at the disk, 'Hello' disappeared and there was a small figure of a man in its place. Not just any man but a Saiyan bearing a close resemblance to Goku and as photographic negative: White for the hair, Green for the pigment and darker on the scar on his left cheek even the tail, Blue for the wristbands and leg bands, Red for the pants and armor then Brown for the boots. He appeared to breathing but other than that he was just standing there.

"Woman you broke it!" Vegeta shouted

Bulma growled and starting yelling, "It's not woman it's Bulma you spiky haired nerd! It's working just fine maybe it just stays on that image!"

Goku gingerly took the disk with the image taking a better look at his miniature self.

"It's supposed to do more!" He shouted back.

Goku left the two to have their shouting match and sought a more quiet place to check out the image.

He found a quiet lab and set the disk down on the floor, not going through the trouble of looking for a place to sit he took a spot on the floor. Lying on his stomach he held his head up and innocently starred at the image for a while. The door opened and slammed, not turning his attention sensing Vegeta's ki. He pulled out a chair and leaned back, silently cooling off.

"My name is Bardock," The image startled the two when it finally revealed its identity.

"Bardock?" Goku raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Couldn't be…" He trailed off as it continued.

"I have decided to keep a diary of sorts chronicling my psychic interactions from here on out. I only hope that this does not eventually," Bardock held his hand out, "turn into a plea for help as I've all ready foreseen," Then returned it to his side.  
"I am a member of the warrior mercenary race known as the Saiyans from planet Vegeta. This story begins the very day my crew and I annihilated the inhabitants of a planet known as Kannassa where I had first received this… curse."

"Annihilate?" Goku narrowed his eyes, "That's horrible!"

"Hmm…" Vegeta turned to the image, "A true Saiyan."

"One had survived knocking me unconscious in the process of passing on the curse of psychic ability. While within the rejuvenation tank I saw things that seemed so real unlike any dream I've ever experienced. All of my senses were easily manipulated for that moment of the vision.

"I could see my youngest son Kakarot becoming a great Saiyan warrior. One that any Saiyan could be proud of, however, carrying a dark future for the entire universe. Maybe it's nothing to find unsettling…yet. Freeza's ship getting caught in a galactic storm which I watched to my own amusement until I saw the bastard recovering, and toying with the idea of destroying Vegeta. It wasn't just foresight that I received but going into other people's minds. Billions of people, scores of planets all under Saiyan dominance. Two almost golden warriors fighting in an epic battle and demolishing an alien planted in the process. There was more to the vision," Bardock tuned his gaze down disappointed, "and like a dream not all of it could be remembered. Ending first entry."


	3. Too Far Ahead: Earth

**A/N**: Re-proof read but I decided to keep the third person POV.

**Fast Forward to Earth**

"AH!" Goku screamed, he kicked the disk when he changed sitting positions now it was stuck on fast forward.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta scolded diving for the diary trying to fix it, "you idiot!"

"Why the hell does he sound like a hamster on helium?" Goku tried to help pushing buttons at random.

"What the," Vegeta batted Goku's hands away then finally managed to stop it on a late entry.

"Entry number fifty three," Bardock said sitting with legs folded and resting his head in one hand, hiding his eyes. The miniature figure seemed very remorseful.

"Hey, you fixed it!" Goku cheered then switched to concern, "Why does he look so depressed?"

"Quit asking questions and just pay attention!"

"Sheesh! You're worse than Chichi during a movie."

oOo

Bardock had been sent on ahead to Earth to scout out the planet. It became the norm to have a Saiyan go around and check out what would be new territory. Not that King Kakarot needed any more.

OoO

"KING KAKAROT!" They said in unison.

"Vegeta how far did you go?" Goku asked.

"I go? You kicked the damn thing!" Vegeta retorted.

"Oh yeah, huh? Well guess we could watch this first before going back."

"I want to know when it is that a clown like you became KING!"

Goku shushed him, "I want to listen to this part."

oOo

Bardock had wanted to avoid hitting a city because he didn't want the attention, or to explain himself.

However that wasn't the case as his pod destroyed three city blocks of a major metropolis.

The people around the outside of the crater gathered themselves. Those brave enough went over to investigate to satisfy their curiosity. They were scared stiff when the pod finally opened and Bardock had finally emerged.

He noted that his physical appearance wasn't much different from most of the Earthlings. This would make his scouting mission less of a pain as he would be able to blend in. Honestly, he would have rather done things the old fashion way and get rid of everybody who laid eyes on him, but thanks to the Kings new edict he couldn't.

Bardock ignored the gawking and proceeded to walk up the crater. He went down the sidewalk as though it were an everyday occurrence. While they were too stunned to ask anything the small crowd following him was easily getting on his nerves.

That little disturbance of his also caused a number of vehicular accidents.

As it would happen Yamcha—one of Earth's greatest defenders—happened to be at the front of a fender-bender-pile-up.

He kicked his way out of the already busted door and turned out to be just fine, but severally pissed off.

"You're going to pay for that!" Yamcha screeched at Bardock.

Bardock didn't say a thing but reached for the Scouter and only hummed in disappointment at the pitiful power reading. "Hardly worth my time," he said and began to walk away.

"Why you!" Yamcha in anger lunged at Bardock.

Bardock however was faster and jumped away in time as the human crushed the tile where Bardock stood a moment ago.

"Yamcha be careful!" A blue flying cat squealed as it emerged from the wreckage, "this guy is quick!"

Bardock glanced around, there were too many people. Once again, if it weren't for the King's new edict to keep the inhabitants alive for his later 'services', he'd have no problem taking care of Yamcha here and now.

Uncharacteristically fleeing the scene Bardock flew away from the city to an unpopulated area. Even without the precognition he could tell this guy was predictably following him. They landed on a ledge overlooking the city and they stood to face off.

"Don't think that running away will get you out of this! You're still going to pay for my wrecked car loser!"

"Believe me." Bardock smirked, "You'll have a lot more to worry about than just some busted vehicle." Then Bardock sifted through Yamcha's mind getting as much information as he could get.

_There were other warriors on Earth. Some of them could rival the ranks of Saiyan soldiers—that is if they chose to join them. Earth was full of technologies that would be very useful. There was a Namekian holding the position of a God and something about a special kind of rejuvenation bean…_

Bardock was somehow forced out.

"Get out of my head!" Yamcha fell to the ground clutching his head. He received a killer migraine in kicking the intruder out.

Bardock was impressed. It was rare to ever meet people with such disciplined enough mind to kick him out—or to even detect him.

"You may not be much of a physical challenge," Bardock noted, "but you have quite the disciplined mind."

"What did you do to me?" Yamcha staggered to his feet. He held the right side of his head as he was beginning to see double.

Bardock ignored the question.

"You have a choice," Bardock offered, it was an attempt to save this human with rare qualities. "You can either join me in taking over this planet or you can fall at the hands of King Kakarot as he takes this world."

"Not another one of you guys!" Yamcha complained taking his wolf stance, "You can just forget it!"

"Too bad," Bardock said.

Even if Yamcha were at full strength it didn't compare to Bardock's. Bardock had only used a fraction of it as he pounded both fists on Yamcha's side breaking three ribs and sent the Earthling to form a trench in his wake. He resisted the temptation to do more as Yamcha was out for the count from one physical attack.

These humans were more delicate than he thought, he also noted.

Before the scouter went off Bardock sensed another Earthling heading their way.

Compared to Yamcha this one was far stronger and coming from a female child. For being so young she was also an Earth defender—Videl.

Bardock frustratingly remembered the King's new rule and removed his scouter. He fired eyebeams and grazed her cheek to slow her down so he could make his escape. It wouldn't be long before they met up again.

After what he did to Yamcha he knew he needed to test his strength on this planet before doing anything else.

OoO

"Bardock ran into Yamcha?" Goku questioned finding it odd.

"Way to point out the obvious." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That's not exactly what I mean. It would mean though is that the others handled themselves pretty well on their own." Goku hummed in thought, "Who's this girl, Videl?"

"Are you sure it's not one of your kids' friends?"

"No, Gohan really doesn't have the time with Chichi keeping him in the books."

oOo

News of Bardock's arrival quickly made it to the Earths top fighters. Aside from the threat to take over the world he had given Yamcha, Bardock's presence for those three days had remained as only that of only an observer. It bored the Saiyan very much.

He stood there listening to the sounds of the ocean below the cliff of the island he was on. He had just finished recording his days report.

The scouter went crazy as the Defenders of Earth were flying in. (There was an odd sweet scent in the air.) He shook it off. All but two of them managed to show up on the small island. Their strongest warrior and the second strongest—the young girl—would be present later.

"Wait!" Bardock said as turned to them, "Even if you took care of me there is still another greater and more powerful fighter you would have to deal with."

"You mean that King Kakarot?" Yamcha said fully healed and not even three days had passed.

"Quite right, Yamcha," Bardock smirked at Yamcha's surprise even as he scowled back.

"So you WERE reading my mind!" Yamcha shouted as he felt violated.

"He's a telepath!" the beautiful dark haired woman pointed out.

"Let me take a guess from strongest to weakest." Bardock offered to pass the time, "Krillen, Tienshinhan, Chichi,-

OoO

"CHICHI!" Goku said in disbelief falling over.

"Your woman wound up being one of Earths best fighters?" Vegeta's eye twitched at the mere thought of Chichi being able to fly, and nagging everybody.

"Wow!" Goku righted himself nervously laughing, "she did have the potential. I mean the last time we had a good fight was at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

oOo

"Choutzu, Yajarobi—too bad you're only earthbound, and last of course is Yamcha."

Yamcha growled.

"The only one absent is the Namek Piccolo but who is this girl? … Videl?"

This sent shivers down the Earth warriors spines. They swallowed their fear and readied their stances in silence.

Bardock was distracted by a vision, the one called Chichi was involved. Sadly, she'd fall by deflected friendly fire. Kakarot would be distraught from this. But why?

He shook it off and turned to the sky. HE was here. Everyone felt it and trembled on the inside.

The ship was a minuscule dot in the sky as it descended from space. A few moments later a ship like Freeza's blew over their heads and a lone figure shot out.

Everyone expected Bardock to be pleased to see his King, but instead the look on his face was a grim one.

Bardock knew or rather assumed what would happen. This one planet would end up like the others, just another new toy for Kakarot.

King Kakarot was different from the other Saiyan. They shared a resemblance but the King had golden hair and green eyes. King Kakarot the Super Saiyan.

OoO

Vegeta had Goku by the collar shaking him. "I'm going to kill you Kakarot!"

"Hey! May-be. He's. Not. That. Pow-er-ful." Goku tried to say through the shaking.

oOo.

The King didn't even bother looking at the other's, he had his eyes fixated on the woman. Sensing this Bardock shifted his eyes at Kakarot and then to Chichi. Just great, he thought, Kakarot's infatuated with the woman.

"So Bardock, is this the best this planet has to offer?" King Kakarot smirked, in general asking about the fighters, but his libido was beginning to take over.

"Unfortunately yes, your highness," Bardock said referring to the fighters.

"How will this one turn out?" The King asked about the battle to take place.

Bardock sighed, "I don't even know why you ask. You win of-" A vision interrupted as Bardock saw himself throw a massive energy ball into the ocean. He blinked it away and said, "No contest."

"Pretty damn Cocky!" Tien said outraged.

"Thanks father." Said King Kakarot

"Father?!" They said shocked.

"If he's king then…" Krillen trailed off confused then scratched his bald head trying to make sense of it.

King Kakarot flitted closer to Chichi drawn to her. For some odd reason this angered Bardock a bit, he couldn't understand it, perhaps he felt slightly attracted to her himself, jealousy? He immediately denied it.

Chichi threateningly narrowed her eyes at King Kakarot, "How about coming with me and leaving this dust ball behind?"

"FORGET IT JERK!" Chichi slapped him hard fling his head to the left.

There was no fear in this woman. She started off the battle for Earth.

Bardock became more angered but struggled to contain it (for more than one reason). The fighters of Earth were cheering her on and she did appear to have the battle in her favor. Problem was of course Kakarot loved toying with his prey as he always did. Punch for punch, kick for kick, block and dodge they seemed pretty even. Even though she fought as one of the boys her movements were far more graceful.

King Kakarot threw off his cape and shot forward, Chichi gathered her ki into an energy ball. It was interesting; her power level was rising as it was collecting in her cupped hands. She spun around and shot her hand out, pushing the ball forward.

King Kakarot dodged and grabbed her wrist. Chichi struggled to break free but couldn't even budge him. With a small chop to the back of her neck she was out and shot back to the planet in her own crater. She was still alive but he had done that more to keep her safely out of the way. It was clear that Kakarot had other plans for her, like taking her as his next mate.

Bardock hoped that she wouldn't be just another faze.

The rest capable of flight phased out and went for King Kakarot. Yamcha went for Bardock again hoping for revenge. It'd been a while since Bardock had been included in a fight— due to his being so valuable King Kakarot usually left him out of it. He'd only wished he had a tougher opponent, he thought that flying cat might've been more of a challenge.

One round House from King Kakarot separated them all. Then he went for the little clown but the little guy phased out and clung onto his back then started burned him. King Kakarot rammed him into the side of cliff to get him loose.

Tien came up and raise his hands to the side of his face, "SOLAR FLARE!"

Blinded, Krillen came in taking advantage throwing a few jabs, completely forgetting about his little friend getting squashed behind the Super Saiyan. King Kakarot punched Krillen square in the nose, er… or where it should have been, getting him to back off. King Kakarot pushed out his hole when Krillen pulled out the Distructo Disk.

Bardock was this and his parental instincts kicked in. He abandoned his fight with Yamcha and stomped King Kakarot out of the way. Bardock arched forward as he suffered the loss of a tail, it angered the King and disintegrated the first one to come flying at him—Choutzu.

Bardock saw a lifetime flash before his eyes.

"No! Choutzu!" Tien cried. He was momentarily stunned at the loss then went in an all-out rage.

Bardock needed to land on the ground and watched the rest of the fight from there. Pain had never been issue just having lost his tail made it harder to contain his hidden power. It was a secret he had been keeping from the King. Bardock took shallower breaths, not at all able to understand this sudden rise in ki without his tail. He desperately tried to suppress it.

Chichi awoke and climbed out of the ground seeing the battle over head. Bardock was relieved to see her alright, but he remembered his vision and wanted to save her from her fate. She was about to fly up and join them when he grabbed both of her wrists.

"What?" Chichi looked over her shoulder to Bardock, "Hey, let go of me!"

"I have no intention of causing you any harm." He told her.

"I seriously doubt that! I saw what you did to Yamcha and Videl!"

Bardock thought he lost control of his ki for a second as he saw Chichi wince in surprise, not in pain. He quickly regained control of it.

Bardock made another attempt to change the future, "If you get out of here now you might have a chance."

"Why are you…?" Chichi trailed off as she was confused. Then she shook off the sentiments, "Sorry, but I'll fight alongside my brothers. I'm not going to just give up!"

Bardock sighed letting her go. She would've rivaled any Saiyan woman, that making her even more attractive, regrettably he let her go.

Chichi flitted back keeping her eyes on Bardock—was it attraction or suspicion he felt coming from her? Then she joined the boys in battle.

Yamcha got slapped, Krillen kneed in the gut, Tien kicked on the back and Chichi caught the oncoming fist. The one on one fight turned into an all-out Melee. Krillen latched himself behind King Kakarot putting him in a Full Nelson, both Chichi and Yamcha grabbed a leg restraining him in midair.

"Do it Tien!" Krillen ordered.

"What about all of you?" Tien asked.

"Just get him while we have him!" Chichi ordered.

Tien held his hands out forming a triangle. "TRIBEAM!"

The huge blast of energy was released and hit with such force it nearly tore Yamcha and Chichi away from King Kakarot legs. Tien was about to send another one when King Kakarot pulled a hand to his forehead, index and middle fingers extended. They had all materialized behind Tien. King Kakarot kicked flinging Yamcha off into Tien breaking his concentration.

Krillen and Chichi broke away and King Kakarot went for Krillen. For being so small he was the being the most troublesome for the King. The King caught Krillens neck in an iron grip. Chichi tried stomping on King Kakarots' back hoping he'd let go of her friend but to no avail. Tien and Yamcha rushed in butting their heads in his back getting Krillen free.

Bardock's eyes widened frozen at the formation. This was it. It was the time to intervene but he couldn't move. He was unable to understand why he couldn't… or wouldn't.

Krillen gathered the ki at his finger tips and shot his arm out. It was dead aim for King Kakarot's heart, in a way symbolic, King Kakarot had back handed it away deflecting the attack. However, what neither had anticipated was for Chichi to be hit straight through her chest and out the back.

The world felt a little colder for everyone who saw. Bardock saw her life flash before his eyes.

"NO!" King Kakarot was stunned. All future possibilities drifted away as Chichi descended to the ground.

"N-no," Krillen said horrified, it was clearly an accident however one costing the life of one of his friends.

Bardock staggered forward as though released from some invisible force, left in disbelief.

Bardock was on the brink about to release all his rage now brewing up inside of him.

Instead he took whatever control he had left and stifled it then caught Chichi. He took one last look at Earth's top female fighter. She stood up for her beloved planet. He wouldn't soon forget her bravery. Then gingerly he set her limp body down.

Bardock couldn't stand to see another battle like this and very unlike his usual self flew off.

Much to his surprise the child rushed to the seen. It was the same one he grazed eariler, the fallen woman's young student Videl Satan. He wouldn't forget her either, long dark hair worn in innocent pigtails.

"You!" King Kakarot turned to the still stunned Krillen, placing the blame on him erasing him from existence.

There was no playing around anymore but a slaughter. Bardock had to see their lives flash before his eyes.

"Miss Chichi!" Videl said in shock as she saw her teacher then turned to King Kakarot ready to fight…

Their fight took place but by then Bardock was already across to the other side of the planet.

He could've changed what he had seen in the visions just now. But, he couldn't understand why couldn't he do anything? Bardock blamed himself for their deaths. He lamented over King and Prince Vegeta, countless warriors he respected over the years fallen and now Chichi and the child Videl.

He saw yet another vision: of what would happen to this planet, the inhabitants stripped of their freedoms, no choice but to live as slaves under Kakarot's rule, another planet to toy with the lives of people.

Bardock closed his eyes wanting to know the progress of the girl. Chichi was where he had left her and Videl now in her arms… almost like a mother and daughter peacefully sleeping…

He regretted it as he just saw her young life flash before his eyes.

For Bardock enough was enough. He was grateful to be alone as his secret revealed. Bardock felt a strange burning sensation on his forehead. He, in anger gathered energy over his head much the same as Freeza's death ball and hurled it into the ocean. By the time he had realized what he had done it was too late as it sank to the bottom.

Bardock powered down and put a hand to his relieved forehead…

The last to greet Kakarot was Piccolo, Earths strongest. He took one look around at the fallen warriors, "Better late than never I suppose."

"You ready?" King Kakarot said darkly.

A brilliant light engulfed the horizon.

OoO

Vegeta listened quietly partially mourning these fighters in Bardock words, then turned to Goku who gritted his teeth angered.

"WHO WAS I TO PLAY GOD FOR THE PLANET!" Bardock yelled filled with remorse. He hadn't moved from his position but lowered his hand from his eyes to his mouth. Revealing saddened ones weld up with tears threatening to fall.

It was the first time any of them had seen a Saiyan getting emotional.

"All that was lost…" Bardock whispered, and then retrieved something from behind him. "If only if these things could grant wishes…"

"Uh-" Goku was speechless seeing the oversized marble, "A Dragon Ball!"

"What?" Vegeta turned to the diary and sure enough Bardock was holding a Dragon Ball.

"I'd wish to undo my mistake of completely obliterating Earth and restore all the inhabitants that fell that day. Even so, I highly doubt it would make any difference to the rest of our suffering universe."

"Where'd that come from?" Goku asked. "If the Earth was destroyed then… Kami would've been gone with it!"

"That one is far too small to be Namekian," Vegeta pointed out.

"I've been collecting these over the years now all across the universe. Vast knowledge went with Earth including some way how to use these. Ending entry fifty-three."

Goku picked up the diary wanting to shut it off, but part of him wanted to know more even if it upset him. He pressed something like the left button on the portal games and ran into a menu.

"Hey! Found the menu!" He said putting Earth's fate to the back of his mind.

"Go back to the part where before you supposedly took power."

"But it's numbered. How about number four?"


	4. Entry 4: Word gets out

A/N: Every Chapter will be a different entrée until they get to the actual message. I still have no idea what genre I should put this under almost all of my fics go everywhere.

**Word gets out**

"Now don't kick it again!" Vegeta scolded. "Nobody likes spoilers for one thing! Accept for morons. It's like reading the first chapter then skipping ahead to the last chapters."

"I know." Goku looked down apologetically.

"Since we skipped a few of them a lot entrée fifty-three didn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I know." Goku turned his attention to the diary, "Like these other Dragon balls. Apparently the other me was also Super Saiyan, the others did just fine up until then and your dead-"

"OH JUST PLAY THE DAMN THING!" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay!" Goku said startled. "Can't you at least be a little nicer? You know your "Please" and "Thank You"'s sure go a long way."

Vegeta snorted, and Goku just shrugged playing the next one.

"Entry number four," Said Bardock bringing a fist to his mouth, "I know I haven't been very consistent with this. It has been two years since I've first started this thing." And put his hand down, "Oh well. Truthfully I'd prefer to be known for my fighting record, something I've earned instead of my," He squinted trying to remember how to say it, "Extra Sensory Perception, something that was just given to me.

Word of my new found ability quickly spread around Vegeta like a plague. I had hoped it was subtle, but that wasn't the case and every now and then slip up. Most of the time it was just meant to taunt—especially around the most obnoxious of people. It definitely leaked out as far as Freeza and was dismissed as a rumor. But I had never thought it would catch King Vegeta's interests.

Come on, I am a third class Saiyan after all. What would a royal want with a low level right?

As part of an exercise five elites were ordered to retrieve me directly after my most recent mission, and test me. The trick was they couldn't say anything further than that.

I had barely gotten out of my pod and my landing pad was surrounded by five Elites. "Bardock, you're coming with us." Just from looking at this guy I knew I wasn't going to like him.

"What for?" I inquired, needing more convincing.

"You have been summoned specifically by King Vegeta." 'Nuff said.

Nodding to Toma to have the other's proceed without me, I left to with these escorts.

The long walk over was quiet, but that wasn't the case in the field of thought. I'd find out on why the King summoned me. Fortunately none of them had very discipline minds and were as wide open books, just pick one and read.

The one that had spoke earlier, Sentro, in the lead, grumbled on, _why do we have to guard this low level filth on the way to the palace_? Then answered his own question, _Then again, King Vegeta wanted him to reach the throne room without a skirmish. _Odd I'll admit, considering my power level nearly rivaled theirs and was in no real need of their protection.

I'd been sent on a number of difficult missions surely they'd know about my power level rising.

Another to the left of him, wondered, _There is no way that this low-level was granted such a gift._

There was a lot of chatter questioning the rumor. But what bothered me the most was the Saiyan elite to the rear right. The whole time he was checking out my ass. Then his thoughts became disturbingly graphic where I lost my temper. "CHECK SOMEONE ELSE'S ASS, FAG!"

Everyone turned in surprise then laughed save the elite I pointed out. He scowled not over that I revealed his lifestyle—they all ready knew—just over being rejected.

King Vegeta must have been very lenient about his staff.

It was no surprise that King Vegeta was sitting on his throne giving orders. That was until he ordered everyone out except for him and me. There were a number of protests but everyone within the thrown room did as ordered, openly sharing their dirty looks with me on their way out.

King Vegeta sat there resting his head in his left hand in a contemplating manner. Middle finger and the rest covering his mouth—he was studying me. I wasn't sure what to do, never been around royalty before. It was then I decided to kneel on one knee and turning my gaze to the marble floor.

"_How is it that such a low-level soldier could receive such gift?" _His voice reverberated as all thoughts do. "_What makes him so deserving of the ability?"_

"Bardock is it?" He stood starting up a conversation and taking a great leap. "You may stand," So I did coming face to face with the King of all Saiyans, "You're probably wondering why I've invited such a tactical soldier to my throne-room." He was choosing his words wisely.

"Not really, no." I replied truthfully.

"Really," He raised a quizzical eyebrow, "so you know why you're here?"

"Sure, Sentro told me." This time I lied.

King Vegeta smirked. He knows something, "Interesting, did they ever introduce themselves?"

"No." Frankly I wasn't about to lie any further to the King of all Saiyans, even he held my respect.

The King headed back to his throne. I don't like anybody turning their back on me, "My men are highly unlikely to disobey orders. They were to say nothing more than to summon you. So it is true." He concluded.

"So you figured it out." I stated, at the time it didn't seem insulting.

King Vegeta took his seat, "I've only heard rumors, forgive me. I had to be certain."

Why would the King of all Saiyans show such respect for a third class soldier?

"Sure." I said, understanding to a certain degree.

"There is no need for further testing. It is your gift of foresight that caught my attention. There is a matter-"

"Listen," I interrupted as my stomach burned me, "Just ask what it is that you need so I can get out here." Didn't really mean any disrespect.

"Hmm?" King Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the rude action. "What could be more important than-"

My stomach went off. I couldn't even look at King Vegeta and closed my eyes embarrassed.

"I see. I will be quick then. Will my son Prince Vegeta turn out straight?"

That one caught me off.

A quick sift said King Vegeta would still love his son regardless, but there was that matter of keeping the bloodline going. Also that body guard of his, Nappa, did have questionable influence.

Reading minds was easy but I was still trying to get a handle on the precognition. The room had changed and I could follow Prince Vegeta without going into graphic detail. Yes, there were a number of females but not a permanent one. Parts of his future remained clouded. Still, I would confirm what I did see.

"Yes, quite a number of females."

He exhaled with relief. Now the next question, "will Prince Vegeta reach the legendary level?"

Not sure exactly why but my youngest son Kakarot was involved in this vision. Here in the throne room Prince Vegeta transforms with golden hair and jade colored eyes with an extremely high power level. The vision melted way and the King reappeared on his throne. "Yes, he will."

Nothing much happened after that except for a quick negotiation. I would be granted free access to the palace when ever I wanted, or when I was called. Something about being an advisor, I don't really remember it all too well, my stomach got the better of me and I missed a number of important details.

As one last test Prince Vegeta had walked in and interrupted. "Father! Why are the halls completely crowded with pissed off Elites?"

King Vegeta smirked, "Vegeta this is Bardock." He introduced.

Prince Vegeta turned his attention in my direction and scrunched his nose in disgust, "a low level?"

I bowed to the young Prince respectfully. Insults on rank hardly ever fazed me.

"Yes, well he's one of the Advisors now."

"Let me guess this is Bardock the psychic. I can't believe you're falling for this!" He pointed to me, "You know he's just using this stupid story just to get into the palace."

A smirk played across my face, hating that this ESP would get me into this position. "I never intended for it to get me this far, Prince Vegeta. But I can assure it's no lie."

"Hmm? Prove it!" He said folding his arms in a bratty way thinking up what to ask. _I doubt this faker would even know where I had last placed my missing medallion. _"All right," The Prince made up his mind but before he even asked I answered.

"It's in your thrones cushion?"

"What?" He asked confused, but he did hear me.

Resisting an eye roll I knew he wouldn't go check it himself. No one was allowed near the throne unless if they were of noble blood or had a high rank. I disregarded that, maybe exercising this new position going up to retrieve it myself. There were no objections.

It was wedge in between the cushions deep and out of sight. I pulled it out and displayed the Prince's missing possession.

His reaction… shock, and then took a nervous glance at his father who didn't seem too happy at his son's lack of responsibility.

I guess that's it for now. Entry four out," Bardocks stomach grumbled again and sighed.

"Advisor?" Goku asked.

"What the-" Vegeta was a bemused.

"Something wrong?" Goku turned to the other Saiyan.

"Before I was sent on my mission by Freeza, that was where I found my Medallion."

"Really? I had no idea the two of you met."

"We never did. Shouldn't it be obvious on what this thing is?" Vegeta remained silent to let Goku figure it out.

The lab went silent, Goku was clueless.

Vegeta sighed, "This thing isn't from our reality! Some sort of weird alternate universe or something," he guessed.


	5. Reunion and Survival

A/N: Supposedly Bardock's mate does have a name but since I can't remember I made one up, based off of celery. Some humor and violence.

Family Reunion and Near Annihilation

"There you are, dad!" Gohan walked in to see his father playing with some sort of video game disk, "What is that?" he asked curious.

"Think you could help me out with this diary?" Goku fumbled with it again.

"I thought that was a video game." Gohan said taking a better look.

"Why does everyone think that?" Vegeta said grabbing his attention, "We're trying to find out what its doing here."

"It's not like any diary I've ever seen." Gohan took it and pressed the 'right' button that would be on any portable system.

"Entry Number fifteen." An image of Bardock reappeared.

"Hold on, if it's a diary then why are you-" Gohan was rudely shushed. He shrugged it off and sat quietly next to his father and listened.

Our orders came directly from Freeza himself to head out to the planet Corona. Supposedly its inhabitants were extremely powerful making it one of the more difficult planets to clear out. One of his little bureaucrats must have really screwed up, because all I picked up was one faint little life sign. Still, orders were orders and we'd have to go regardless.

I really hate that prick.

Along the stratosphere there were several who had mistaken other pods as shooting stars or fallen debris. Not me. Couldn't figure out why there were so many gathering on Corona all at once. Strangely enough, all of us had in one thing in common we were all third class Saiyans.

Once groundside the planet wreaked of death, a familiar aroma after a few weeks. "It looks like the job was done for us," Toma commented at the massacre behind our pods.

Pubukin's attention turned to the sky as more passed overhead. All the scouters were going off, only reading the newcomers.

My team and I went to search for any other signs of life that needed taking care of. The only thing that I could pick up was that faint life sign yet it remained undetected by our instruments. Something about it seemed familiar.

"Hey Bardock!" Celipa, or as I prefer to call her Fasha—she always hated that name—called, "Think if we can find any one of these ugly's alive we can find out what happened?"

Not sure why I didn't think of that, "comb the area then."

After hours of searching nothing, not even a small pulse. All that was left was vegetation. Wasn't about to start asking a cabbage what happened?

It was closer now, but that faint life sign was no longer faint. He made his presence known as a small rustle in the bushes, scaring Fasha into her stance. It was hard not to smirk, especially now that I was sure who it was.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "it has a power level of at least five thousand."

Fasha eased up checked the scouter, "Five thousand twenty-three." Even though she was our weakest she still pulled off a six-thousand.

Raditz and his team of four dropped out of sky, "I see you morons are here as well."

Raditz was never much of a leader and was hardly ever taken seriously due to his pitiful power level. He's more of a lacky, an embarrassment really but the only good point about him is that he's clever. Possibly the reason for being so weak, always outsmarting his opponents and coming out with only minor scratches.

"Isn't this one out of your league?" I taunted, "Even the thing lurking in the bushes could take you down."

"Shut it!" Raditz was easy to piss off, clearly inheriting my temper.

He finally emerged from the bushes shocking every one else. When last I saw his power level was a 23. Over night he had jumped from a 2.3 but they still sent him off instead of studying the abnormality. Only eight and he was already at five thousand, he already surpassed his elder brother by a lot. Then again so did everyone else here

"It's you." Kakarot said keeping his eyes on me. After all these years of being separated there was some sort of connection between us. He knew I was coming.

"Nice to see what you did with Corona," I simply stated with a smirk, not entirely sure what to say. I've done this reunion thing before but this time it was different, couldn't understand why.

He snorted, "so what." Kakarot was disappointed with our reunion, "You're not as tough as my dreams made you out to be."

"You knew he was here?" Raditz interjected, jealously slapped all over his voice.

To make the situation worse for him, my eldest son Turlus showed up with his crew of non-Saiyans. He was a leader, son however?

The truth is Turlus is a clone, one of Freeza's bright ideas to steal DNA from random fighters and clone them for his super elite army. A lot of good that did, only three percent survived. Since the program hardly met his expectations he dumps the survivors on the originals. Had a lot of trouble explaining a kid I didn't even know about to my mate. She eventually warmed up to him though raising him as our first son, while expecting Raditz.

Not a son but a clone which Raditz had a hard time competing with. Now that Kakarot's back this only makes the rivalry more interesting.

"Kakarot?" Turlus was just as shocked as the rest of them, "What the hell is he doing here!" he pointed, "You're four systems off!"

"I'M NOT OFF!" Kakarot shouted, "I CLEARED THOSE PLANETS!"

"Don't you just love a great family reunion?" Pubukin joked.

The shouting match between the three of them was annoying the hell out of me. My personal life and work life are never supposed to clash. Really wish Celra was still alive to deal with them.

"So that's what my mom's name was?" Goku asked no one in particular.

"I have a grandma?" Gohan asked getting shushed again.

Since she wasn't around any more I had to find another way to silence them, firing warning ki blast before their feet.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I WHINED UP KILLING ALL OF YOU MYSELF!"

It worked…for about ten seconds and were back at it. How embarrassing. I slapped my forehead wondering when this would be over.

As if knocking something loose I had another vision and saw a shower of energy coming from the sky. Wait a second that was all it was in a matter of seconds.

"Everyone clear the area!" I ordered. Those who trusted my word left and did so in time. Any straggler was caught in the ki storm raining down from the heavens.

Even though Kakarot finished off four planets on his own he couldn't fly. I managed to grab him at last second putting him in piggy back.

This was just great! Freeza's elites were coming in like a meteor shower over head. Not at all how he had imagined to be rid of the Saiyans, but a start. As soon as they had landed they went on to try and exterminate us. None had gone down without a fight.

Many of ours were in stalemate battles, some effortlessly beat these elites to oblivion, and a scarce few were losing.

I had to set the brat down somewhere, we'd only get in each other's way. Found a small ledge to put the grounded kid. That was when I froze. An enormous amount of Ki floated down behind me, Dodoria.

"Aw how nice," He chuckled, "Father and son…dieing together."

Kakarot had a little too much spunk for his own good doing an otherwise rude gesture we all wished to do to the pink gumball. Angering him he shot for us like a canon ball knocking me over the edge. I managed to catch myself and land on my feet to the ground below.

Dodoria was stalled. I saw a flash from the ground and the kid went flying. That instinct kicked in and I caught him mid air. Kakarot recovered pretty quickly. In the corner of my eye Dodoria was readying another attack. He burped a massive wave, flying higher to avoid it he only turned his chunky neck and followed like a deadly search light.

If I didn't get rid of Kakarot soon Dodoria would. Then asked myself, why was I protecting this brat? Oh well he'd have to learn to fly one way or another throwing him into some nearby tree. There was stream of colorful words there but at least he'd fine, hidden away. Seriously, what was the concern any way?

"Why do I remember something like that?" Gohan thought about it, "Oh that's right?" remembering the first time he met Piccolo and blowing up a mountain.

Dodoria got me in a bear hug trying to squeeze the life out of me. He had my arms pinned, that was when a small ball of energy collided with his head. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction I pulled my knees up and pushed off. Leaving my self open pulling a back flip, he took it and threw a punch. I was quick and caught the massive fist throwing him into the cliff he so crudely pushed us off of.

Damn him! Somersaulting in mid-throw and bouncing off the cliff side. His weight demolished the natural formation and came back my way. Instead of making contact he halted right in front of me. Putting both hand out and collected his energy into the two points, I shot my own arms forward pushing his wrist out clockwise, completely missing me. Now he was open and I stomped on Dodoria's face, the best I did was knock out a tooth.

Taking the minor daze to move in closer and elbow down on his skull, talk about a hard head. Forget angry, now he was mad and double kicked for my mid section sending me groundside forming a nice trench in my wake.

Honestly it was a damn miracle I lasted for so long. Dodoria would've normally just ended it once he showed himself, still he wasn't playing around. Neither was I, being weaker and holding my own for the moment.

Dodoria tried sitting on me. I immediately pulled out feeling the burning sting of my broken ribs. There was no time to give into the luxury pain and sprinted for it skidding to a halt facing him again. It was then I saw it, he was bleeding from his crown.

Again he burped another wave. Whether or not if luck had anything to do with it I sidestepped and sprinted his way collecting energy within the palm of my hand. It was strange, but his movements were easy to read. He hadn't anticipated this surprised to see me coming in from the right. With the left a hooked punch flung him to the right allowing me to put the acquired energy into his big mouth. Forcing it shut and struggling for a moment to keep it that way, I heard him swallow the thing.

Or so I thought, he brought both fists up and knocked me down, regurgitated and spat it out, turning Kakarot's tree into splinters.

Kakarot landed with a pat and ran in headfirst ducking all of Dodoria's oncoming blasts. Coming in with a divesting head-butt to the rib cage the force pushed them back a few inches. It was a brave move but an extremely stupid one. First getting elbowed in the back and then coming to an abrupt halt on Dodoria's huge knee falling unconscious. Before Dodoria could finish him off I pulled Kakarot off by his ankle tossing him aside.

Dodoria wasn't capable of ignoring the pain doubling over.

"What happened to that end you promise us?" I asked taunting him.

"Oh it's coming very soon." He sneered, standing up right, wincing at the pain.

We gathered our ki and sprinted for the other. But instead of letting his loose Dodoria dissolved it and I received a punch square in the jaw—dropping mine in the distance—flinging me skyward then snatched my ankle throwing me to the ground, getting the wind knocked out.

Seeing what Dodoria did to the cliff, I had to suffer through a leg drop. Partially thankful he didn't try sitting on me again. Getting to his feet put his left foot on my chest and gradually putting is weight on it.

I fought through the pain and curled kneeing the back of Dodoria's knee. It buckled and he fell forward narrowly landing on my gathered ki. He pushed off as did I then met with that infamous wave. He sure was eager to finish me off with it.

Getting plastered into a mountain side, it disintegrated around me throwing me further back.

Kakarot was coming too, in a lot of pain but got to his feet. Obviously didn't know when to give up. Good.

Hearing his cry I got to my feet. Pretty badly banged up, but so long as I still draw breath giving up wasn't an option. Kakarot, in the distance fell to his knees. Managing to force myself to come back to the battle field I stood my ground. Kakarot looked on, could feel his admiration and he tried to get back up and was out like a light.

I couldn't hold on either. Damn him! Dodoria strutted over with that twisted grin on his face. Hated falling to my knees before him and fell the rest of the way.

His laugh haunted my dreams and so did the words that followed, "Freeza was right to start with the low level Saiyans. Damn insect. They're getting far too powerful. We should've started when we first heard about them rivaling our elites."

Dodoria flew off without so much as checking our vitals. A mistake he'll regret.

"Bardock!" Toma called finding us. They were in a hurry getting us out of there.

Words drifting into the realm of dreams, "We've got to get out here and fast!" I heard him say hefting me over his shoulder.

"Those Elites are going to pull something," Totepo said with a quiver to his voice, "There is no way they would just retreat like that!"

In going back to reading there minds Corona was bombarded, one last attempt that failed. There were minor losses for us but the same couldn't be said about Freeza's elites.

Waking up in the familiar green fluid, there was Prince Vegeta standing there. It wasn't disgust playing on his face. I've had the privilege of fighting along side him as the advisor and get to know his facial expressions. He was suppressing his concern.

The fluid drained as Planthor opened the tank letting me climb out.

_What exactly can I say that won't make me sound like a pansy?_ Vegeta thought.

"Nothing." I said earning his scowl as always when reading his mind.

"My father wanted to know about your well being."

"I'm fine," I said.

"What were you and all the other Third classmen doing on Corona?"

"Each one of us received direct orders from Freeza to wipe out a planet that was all ready eradicated of life."

"That's just stupid."

"Not if it was a trap." I proceeded to dress myself, receiving a confuse look from the Prince. "I only have one request Prince Vegeta."

"Shoot." Prince Vegeta said. I've managed to earn a number of favors saving his life a few times in the past.

"Find out why Freeza set that trap out for us." A smirk crept across my face, "and if I can get Dodoria?"

In turning to the Prince my gaze fell passed his shoulder to the occupant in the other tank. So young and all ready having to use the rejuvenation tank.

Prince Vegeta turned his attention to what I was looking at. "I take it that Dodoria did this?"

"Dodoria would pay for this. Entry number fifteen out."

"Wasn't Dodoria one of Freeza's henchmen?" Gohan asked.

"He was," Vegeta confirmed and smirked, "If this Bardock fought with him and survived then Dodoria's going to regret not being thorough."

"How can you tell?" Goku asked.

"Didn't you see the numbers at the bottom of the hologram?"

"Yeah," Goku said, "Wasn't that the date?"

Vegeta fell off his chair at the moronic response, "That was his power level, clown!"

"Oh. So this is Bardock asking us to help him rid of Dodoria."

Vegeta stood up agitated, "Oh Kami! You're an Idiot!"

"What is going on?" Gohan asked.

"Well Vegeta and I think that Bardock sent this disk in order send a message of some sort. We're not sure of what though."

Gohan hummed in thought taking this in, "Then why not just fast forward to that part."

"No!" Vegeta sat in his chair again, "We're trying to find out what happened, in this alternate universe first!"

Gohan looked back and forth at the two like they were crazy then took a deep sigh.


	6. Overthrone

**Authors' Note:** Recently re-proof read and corrected to flow better.

**Overthrown**

"Well, since we can't seem to decide," Goku felt his chin, "there is only one logical choice left."

Mirai Trunks comfortably sat in the Brief's living room reading a book called _'The Time Machine'_. He heard hurried footsteps and thought nothing of it. That was until they got louder and louder and then suddenly fell silent before him. Thinking that was odd, he ventured peeking over the novel. He was greeted with two cheesy grins from the Sons' and an over confident smirk from his father.

"Uh?" He blinked confused, "do you guys need something?"

"We need your help with something." Gohan said as he handed the disk over turning it on.

"Okay…" Mirai Trunks received the disk examining it, "What did you want?"

"You see, we can't decide what we should do with this diary."

"A diary?!" Mirai Trunks couldn't believe that these three would go through someone else's personal belongings. Even his young master Gohan. "Put it away!" He gave it back to Gohan, "I thought you guys would know better."

"It's too late for that, now!" Vegeta said a little excited taking the disk and shoving it back to Mirai Trunks, "I think we should see how Kakarot came to power."

"And I think we should see where Bardock got the dragon balls from!" Goku huffed.

"They believe there's some sort of important message that was sent on it. So, I think we should get to that first." Gohan stated his reason.

"So you see we leave that up to you Trunks." Goku said happily.

Mirai Trunks didn't understand what was going with this diary, but he felt the dangerously conflicting energy amongst them—most of it coming from his father. Mirai Trunks took a breath as the pressure built up around him and reluctantly sifted through the menu. He randomly chose one with strangest writing taking one last glance at his father and selected it.

Bardock reappeared this time holding a blue scarf in one hand, then held it out. "Entry number nineteen." The image of Bardock went to the right colors, now holding a blood red scarf. He tied in around his head and kept his gaze low.

"Often times the ordinary missions would take me away from Vegeta for days at a time. But my Advisor missions would take me away for a number of months. There is a lot that can happen within that period of time." Bardock appeared to take a deep breath. He finally looked around as Mirai Trunks set the diary on the coffee table as they all made themselves comfortable.

"Can he see us?" Goku asked a little spooked at how the hologram reacted.

"No, it's just a recording." Vegeta said.

"Oh."

Mirai Trunks abandoned his book and listened along with the others.

"Remembering my last meeting with Kakarot," Bardock continued on, "he had the nerve to delay Prince Vegeta's mission. Insisting on seeing me before leaving, I heard he even gave the guards hell just to get here.

It'd been a while since last having seen him. Kakarot had grown a little taller and had a squeaky voice—having reached that maturing period. He was glad to see me, but I was none too happy at the delay he caused.

"This better be good." I said using a threateningly low voice.

It never really fazed him like it did with his brothers.

"Father," I winced at my title—truth is I hated it, I have a name. "Just wanted to see you before you left," he said. There was more… there was always more. He had always been able to mentally hide things better than everyone else. Kakarot's eyes narrowed as his ki began rising, "I wouldn't bother you unless if I thought it was important. There's been a question I've been meaning to ask you. You have access to the King, right? You can get me into the throne room!"

The reoccurring vision had surfaced again at that moment, the same from when King Vegeta first summoned me to the palace. Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were ready to face off in the throne room, I blinked it away.

"Don't bother!" I said and was heading out.

"Wait! Do I stand a chance against King Vegeta?"

"You listen," I said knowing where Kakarot was going with this. "Stay away from the palace and don't bother the staff! They've got better things to do than to deal with some kid!"

"Some kid…" Kakarot whispered, his power level shot through the roof. "You of all people should know I'm not just some kid…"

I had to turn off my Scouter before Kakarot could break it. Knew he was getting stronger, he nearly rivaled the elites. Unfortunately for him he could only summon this strength when he was angry and not purely on will alone. Still it was quite remarkable for his age.

"Yes, you are stronger, I'll give you that. But no more than any Elite," had to admit I was interested. Knowing that saying something like that would only drive him to raise it even further. It may have turned the room upside down causing the entire palace to tremble, and then some but I wanted to know how far out it could go.

"Can the elites raise their power levels from their present state?" He asked calming down as was his ki.

"True, most can't but it's not uncommon either." Not once did I turn to Kakarot, "Just stay away from the palace Kakarot during the time that I'm gone."

I walked out of the room and he'd only succeeded in tiring himself out, hearing him collapse on one of the sofas. Can see now how he gave the guards so much trouble.

It was true. If he ran into King Vegeta during a tantrum the King might not stand a chance. Had I told Kakarot the truth it'd only motivate him into doing the unthinkable.

That was the last time I had seen the kid.

Now months later almost falling into over a year winding up on planet Fortuna, I had been sleeping comfortably on the outside but my dream was disturbing.

_King Vegeta was fighting with someone…impossible! He was losing…I could recognize…no! His opponent was Saiyan but didn't appear to be one. Only Freeza was this powerful… He was fighting with all his might but it wasn't enough. His opponent wouldn't go down with any blow King Vegeta delivered…Then the stranger pulled off a maneuver I was able to identify. Head-butting King Vegeta in the rib cage… he held up our king up as a sign of his victory._

I awoke breathing heavily and getting confused stares from the other three who were already awake. Prince Vegeta was here and safe, Nappa was here as well, and so was Toma.

I'd been allowed over the years to bring one member of my own team. It was Toma's turn, again and it allowed Prince Vegeta to learn tolerance—but that was beside the point.

They were all wondering what could've disturbed my sleep.

All I could think about was could it be prevented if we got there in time?

Rising to my feet I said urgently, "We've got to hurry back to Vegeta."

"What's wrong?" Toma asked.

"Trouble," Was all I said heading back to the space pods.

It was at that very moment that Prince Vegeta's scouter received a transmission from the Planet Trade. "Prince Vegeta, Lord Freeza demands that you report back to planet Freeza immediately."

"Can it wait?" The Prince inquired.

"No, he says it's urgent."

"If we delay any further…" I said as Prince Vegeta walked right passed me.

"It'll have to wait. We report to Freeza first."

"Prince Vegeta, it concerns your father King Vegeta!" I nearly yelled.

"Whatever it is I'm certain my Father can handle it." Prince Vegeta said getting into his pod.

He was so sure of himself that nothing could happen to King Vegeta. Every one of them were. Maybe I would've been too if I hadn't been so shaken up by that dream.

We ride in individual pods I could go ahead of them…

"Don't you even think about insubordination, Bardock." Prince Vegeta hissed over a private channel.

Insubordination to a royal was equal to treason. I had no other choice but to go to Freeza with them or be considered a traitor and hunted once setting foot on Vegeta and be of no use.

Once there we headed straight for Freeza's chambers. Stealing a glance at Zarbon and Dodoria's new blue replacement put a smirk on my face.

Dodoria had suffered through a worse humiliation than I had: First getting beaten by Kakarot and then finished off by Raditz, as for Zarbon; Turlus fought the first round with him and I had gone through the second discovering his ugly secret. It was another one of Freeza's lame attempts at genocide that he immediately denied.

Jerk!

I received a scowl from the green-haired pretty boy. That last fight still fresh in his head.

Simultaneously, we knelt to one knee. "You called for us Freeza?" Prince Vegeta was the only one who could address him.

The pink lizard turned around—no matter how many times I see him he still looked like a woman to me, an ugly old one at that.

"Yes." Freeza started, "Fortunately we managed to get a hold of you but the same couldn't be said about planet Vegeta." Freeza was inwardly delighted and troubled by this. "We've lost contact with the Saiyan home world about a month ago, and I'm not too pleased that we haven't been able to get communications through with anyone."

I swallowed hard at the forming lump in my throat. Prince Vegeta took a glance my way hoping it wasn't connected. All I could do was give him a slow nod, regrettably it stirred his mind with troubled thoughts of home.

"What's this?" Freeza asked suspicious.

"It's only recently we've discovered there might be a problem." Prince Vegeta replied.

"Yet, you failed to report this."

"We were on our way to investigate the issue when we were to report here." I said sweating over the precious time being lost here, completely forgetting about the formalities.

"I take it your Bardock." Pssh! Freeza already knew who I was, having made several attempts to get rid of me. "The Saiyan psychic, then you should already know what's going on."

Taking a quick sift, I wanted a way to respond and still make it home in a hurry. "Pardon, but not all of my visions are one hundred percent certain." I lied hoping for it to be true for once, "If you'll excuse us the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can report back to you on the matter." I managed a confident smirk, "by your leave of course, Lord Freeza."

My words sent a chill down his spine, twisting his feminine features at lack of a definite answer. "Yes, of course. Once you've taken care of this issue I want you, specifically Bardock to return to Freeza."

Zarbon shifted his eyes over confused with the order then smirked.

"Aye," I agreed just wanting to speed this up.

"You may leave."

We sprinted down the corridor, Prince Vegeta with a renewed vitality over the news. It was difficult to keep up with him.

Thanks to this stupid little detour we might already be too late.

They were right, all communication to the planet was off. We went in blindly and took a less than graceful landing in one of Vegeta's many desert wastelands.

The cities were in tacked but the palace seemed different. Cracks in the walls, towers in shambles, and one could only imagine what it looked like on the inside.

We'd need all the help we could get and Prince Vegeta made no objection to have Toma come along. Most of the staff was still alive but banged up. Instead of staying to get information all that the Prince could think about at the moment was his father. We rushed to the throne room in hopes of finding out what happened straight through the King's mouth.

Yet that wasn't the sight that greeted us.

Instead we get some punk teen sitting in the throne, with a wicked grin on his face, Kakarot.

"What the hell!" I said astonished, he disobeyed me.

Prince Vegeta took note of the resemblance between me and the brat. "Who the hell are you and where is my father King Vegeta?" he asks as his ki was dangerously rising.

There was no change in Kakarot's feature, but he merely raised the object hanging around his neck. It was King Vegeta's blood stained medallion.

"KAKAROT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I yelled, feeling betrayed.

Kakarot stood up, slowly, and silently walked down the steps then folded his arms in a cocky manner. "Oh come on now Father," His voice had changed but still a tad high, "or should I say Bardock, seeing that you're more comfortable with that. You can't tell me you didn't see this coming?"

Gritting my teeth and seething with anger I felt a presence or something holding me back from what I really wanted to do to the kid.

Prince Vegeta asked again, "What happened to my father?"

Kakarot bared his teeth, "You know I'm not sure. I just know that," he played with the medallion, "this was all that was left behind after he suddenly vanished into thin air."

I fell to my knees in disbelief, I couldn't sense King Vegeta anywhere.

"IMPOSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY THAT MY FATHER WOULD FALL TO BRAT LIKE YOU!" Prince Vegeta's power level soared both at being taunted by a kid and his loss.

"How old is this Kakarot anyway?" The current Vegeta questioned.

"Don't worry, he fought to the very end." Kakarot tossed over the medallion.

Prince Vegeta caught the memento, starting the transformation processes triggered by the loss of his father. He'd lost his cape in a force that he was purely generating, his hair flashed to gold, and eyes were changing to green. The extreme rise in his power level broke all the scouters around, the palace was trembling dust had even poured down from the ceiling.

Prince Vegeta was now a Super Saiyan! And his power level was still rising.

Kakarot just laughed in amusement at this new challenge and says, "Yes, Vegeta, I only hope you will be more of a challenge than that pitiful excuse of a King!"

"Don't you dare mock the Great King Vegeta!" He pointed with the memento in hand, "I will make you pay and bow to your new king!"

"Then go for it!" Kakarot dared, going Super saiyan in an instant.

If it was at all possible to be in more shock, I couldn't believe Kakarot had ascended. He was definitely the one in my dream fighting against King Vegeta. Everyone knew that with in this lifetime they would experience the rise of a Super Saiyan, but two? This was unheard of!

When I finally got to my feet that was when it started.

Prince Vegeta charged in with tears in his eyes, and Kakarot wearing an amused smile. The first blow delivered sent a shockwave: all space around them bent for a moment, with a rippling effect knocking everyone present off their feet. I couldn't believe it, neither one touched the ground but the magnitude of this battle shook everything.

Kakarot threw a punch, which Prince Vegeta sidestepped and caught, yanked, elbowing Kakarots' right cheek. Kakarot shot over the thrones and with so much force he went through the wall like paper. Prince Vegeta gave chase, as did the rest of us giving into our curiosity.

Prince Vegeta's chin met with Kakarot's left heel sending the Prince our way. He managed to stop himself before hitting the three of us and then shot up. Kakarot giving chase used Nappa as a stepping stone to bounce off, however, sending the Prince's attendant back to the palace. The Prince had paused for Kakarot then jutted his arm out, palm flat and thumb in.

My eyes widened, as he was about to us his signature attack.

"Final Flash!"

I don't know why I was moving in to take the full force for Kakarot. But Kakarot was quicker, slapping Prince Vegeta's wrist sending the finishing blow into space. Then Kakarot at point blank shot his ki at Prince Vegeta's face. Prince Vegeta at last second ducked, but the amount of power with in both could've easily destroyed any one of them.

This could only end badly, with one of three out comes: Kakarot would wind up dead, or Prince Vegeta, or all of us with the planet should one slip up.

Someone had to intervene!

Kakarot had grabbed the Prince by his ankle and spun around throwing him back into the throne room. Both shot passed us and would've been missed with the blink of an eye, Toma and I went after them.

By then there were more spectators all in awe over the fight taking place between the Super Elite Prince Vegeta and the third class Kakarot. Good, maybe they could help out.

Again they went charging in for the other and before Toma could protest I put myself between them. "STOP THIS, BOTH OF YOU!"I yelled holding out both arms. Call me crazy but for a moment it seemed like time came to a standstill around them. The longer I held them there the more strain it put on me, and I saw the still awe stricken Elites. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GRAB THEM!"

They heard me and hesitated a moment before complying. The longer they took the more Ki both boys had built up pinching me in their massive force. Everyone grabbed both of them, Toma had Kakarot, but I had lost it and was sent for the wall behind me leaving a dent before falling to the floor. As for the rest, they were thrown by the force the boys generated.

They were like out of control kids! The Prince fueled by the rage of loss and Kakarot like eagerly wanting to play with a new toy.

When I looked up there was Prince Vegeta readying that finisher at my face. "You know this only makes us even, Kakarot!" Prince Vegeta wasn't a merciful master, I saw the shock in Kakarots' face as he slowed to a stop scowling at the Prince. Truthfully, I was in no position to move, my body was really messed up from that earlier attempt. Now here I am awaiting judgment from my Prince.

"You know Bardock is more valuable alive." Kakarot hoped to persuade him into keeping me alive, attempting to hide a son's concern for his father.

I had found the strength to get to my feet before Prince Vegeta could unleash his deadly Ki. Now, not only was I trying to stop them from killing each other and destroying the entire planet in the process, I was also trying to stay alive from the Prince's onslaught.

Right when I thought Prince Vegeta had me Kakarot phased in between us, and pushed Prince Vegeta off with a ball of concentrated ki to his chest. After the beating they gave each other it served as the finisher.

"No!" I yelled as I watched our Prince descend to the floor below.

Kakarot phased out and caught Prince Vegeta by the collar holding him up.

Taking shuddered breaths, all I could do was watch from a distance as Prince Vegeta's hair went back to black. Kakarot set Prince Vegeta down and that when I hurried in and stopped Kakarot.

"That's enough!" I shouted, "It's over!"

"Prince Vegeta!" I heard several say in disbelief.

"You've won, Kakarot!" I said struggling to breath. We stared each other down as he held another ball of energy in hand. Then slowly he dissolved it putting his arm down and reverted to his original state. Frankly I hated what my youngest son had done and could no longer look him in the eye.

We took care of Prince Vegeta's burial and I stayed longer than any other. Did I really betray the most respected of Saiyans by saying nothing earlier? I had held a fragment of Prince Vegeta's cape. Part of it soaked with the blood of the greatest warrior I had ever had the privilege to fight alongside with. Knowing this I went through a change myself at that very moment.

I knew what Kakarot was after. The throne and truth be told it wouldn't be long until he rightfully attained.

"I wear this, hoping to somehow avenge King and Prince Vegeta but can I really take out my own son? I know this is just the beginning of the storm to come. Entry Number nineteen out." The second before Bardock's image disappeared there was brilliant flash leaving a questionable image. Leaving everyone in the room confused.

"Rewind that." Vegeta ordered.

Mirai Truns tried tapping left on the D-pad. Once the image popped up he tapped the right until there was that flash then revealed Bardock's transformation. He turned Super Saiyan raising more questions for the current Saiyans.

"How was that even possible?" Goku asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with the pain of loss." Gohan turned to the others, "you know the King and Prince Vegeta of their universe."

"Maybe," Vegeta thought about this. "Could this have been that secret he was hiding in fifty three?"

"Could be," Goku said going through the menu, "let's keep going."


	7. King of All Saiyans

**A/N:** Another re-proofed.

**King of All Saiyans**

"That last one sucked!" Vegeta complained.

"Either way it seems that you and Goku were destined to fight, father." Mirai Trunks said intrigued with the outcome of possibly the different time lines.

"Oh great!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"At least we know the now he came to power." Gohan said.

"No," said Goku, "I wouldn't say that just yet."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Well, Bardock said the other me would attain it, meaning he didn't get it right then and there."

"Then how does he?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shrugged then proceeded to play the next one.

Bardock reappeared now wearing a long ankle length black cape. "Entry number thirty," He tried to suppress a grin pursing his lips together, "The day has finally come," and failed, "but for this to make any sense it'll involve some summarizing of the past ten years. I'll kick myself later for this for not getting straight to the point."

"Then don't waste our time with this nonsense!" Vegeta kicked the disk pissed off.

Gohan and Mirai Trunks had to hold Vegeta back. Goku ran over to pluck the diary out of the wall.

"Calm down will you?" Goku said as he dusted it off.

"I AM CALM!"

"Think I got it." Goku had back tracked a little.

"…to the point." Bardock's face went grim, "I would have to start after the demise of the Royals.

First off, many believe the Saiyan race to be so savage that we would not have a Court—a group of diplomats, or whatever. I was one at one point, when King and Prince Vegeta were still alive then quit after Kakarot had murdered them. Without them, just couldn't find a reason to stay, joining my crew full time, again.

But was called back by the Court after two years, from them I had received orders to take over all of Kakarot's training. They had something planned for him, which for some reason "only" I could train him in and I'll explain in a minute.

This was difficult for me at first since I absolutely refused to speak to him since that incident. Also, I had used the last of my authority to ban him from the palace, forcing him to join Raditz team. Surprised he listened this time around.

Taking him off his brother's hands our training began. In all honesty though, it seemed like I was the only one who could train Kakarot given my uh… secret, and my interactions with the royals. Teaching him how to suppress his new power and raising it to his max, as well as teaching him how to become a great leader.

When sparing, it was just Kakarot and I. Others had thought it was the precognition that I could keep up with him. Wrong, only bringing myself to just border line, still getting my ass kicked by the kid. Not once did I ever reveal the… secret.

During that time we developed a close father-son-relationship. Getting this attached though would only make it more difficult to keep to my promise of revenge.

Oh well.

We all wished to realize the previous Monarchs dream of one day being free of Freeza'a grasp. It was the only way any of us would ever acknowledge Kakarot as our true king. For his final test he would have to destroy Freeza.

Warning the Court ahead of time that no matter what time I'd set he'd jump the gun by two years. Well now it's been ten years since the previous royals and an impatient Kakarot left some time during the night where this story begins.

That next morning, we followed after Kakarot. A few members of the court as well as my crew headed for Freeza. The Planet Trade Headquarters was a mess, corridors littered with corpses.

"Looks like he plowed right through here," commented Orion, the first advisor. "None of them survived." He said with a smirk.

"Got one alive," Olivia said—still think that's got an odd name.

"Get rid of it."

"Wait," I said wanting to see the last thing he saw.

I sifted through the survivors mind and saw what he saw: Kakarot did come by here but bowled right through them. He sure was in a hurry to get to the Tyrant. None of them stood a chance, especially with that force field of concentrated ki around him…

"Now he's gone." I led the way down the corridor, a massive tremor surged throughout the planet. Seeing that planetary slicer coming ahead of time I signaled everyone to halt just as it passed mere feet away from us like a wall of light.

Couldn't see the battle but I could feel Freeza getting desperate, his worst fear was now a reality.

We'd run into a few of his Elites that we managed to brush off. They were hardly a challenge. Even my crew, ran through them like pawns on board game.

It was at that very moment Kakarot crashed through the ceiling in his Super Saiyan state. Then an unrecognizable Freeza stomped on his stomach sending the both of them a few floors down. Like an idiot I followed wanting to see the whole thing. The slimmer less wrinkled Freeza heard me and in a paranoid fashion sent a death beam from his fingertips my way.

That was close, he had shot at an empty room. I had phased in just below him landing on rubble. Then noticed it was moving right under me jumping off. Kakarot had emerged from under the pile.

"Bardock?" Kakarot asked confused with my presence, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you earn your crown," I smirked.

Kakarot didn't protest but gave a smile instead and shot toward Freeza. I'd finally get to see what all that training finally amounted to.

He'd brought Freeza out into his final form all ready. Could feel it, Freeza was fueled in the battle only by his fear and Kakarot pure confidence. Problem now Kakarot felt he had a reason to show off.

Kakarot threw a punch into Freeza's gut, carrying him with the blow and pushed him through an adjacent wall and Freeza flew through several more. Kakarot gave chase and Freeza shot back then clasped hands with Kakarot. Seeing who was stronger by pushing the other back, it was a stalemate.

One of Freeza's elites thought they could catch me off guard by attacking from behind. Quickly spinning and deflecting the ball of ki in time the elite was putrefied, something he wasn't expecting. In flying in closer just to intimidate him, he backed off a bit and soiled himself. Disgusting! I quickly disposed of that guy and went back to watching the battle.

They were still at it until Freeza attempted a high kick, Kakarot shift his chin to the right however still got marred. Kakarot then pulled Freeza in ramming heads repeatedly until the smaller fighter knelt on one knee. The tyrant then tried a desperate maneuver ramming his head below the belt. Kakarot was prepared for anything Freeza threw at him and kneed him in the head, before Freeza had the chance.

I'd taught Kakarot to expect anything from the most honorable of fights to the cheapest shot from a desperate adversary. Freeza even tried wrapping his tail around Kakarot's neck to choke him off. Catching it a bit late Kakarot's mouth was gagged shut. He tried pulling the tail off with one hand and still pushing Freeza back with the other, leaving his right side wide open.

Freeza took advantage and with his free hand pounding away at the already damaged ribs from earlier.

Covering my eyes in shame at the predictable tactic, one mistake could easily turn the tide of the fight. A moment later I heard Freeza scream grabbing my attention. He'd jumped away and had more—or less—than teeth marks on his tail, a small chunk was missing. Couldn't believe that Kakarot would sink so low and spat out that chunk.

"Can't you go to one planet without leaving your mark on anybody?" I more joked, no longer bothered much with his life style going both ways.

"Got to admit he is rather cute." Kakarot joked back wiping his chin of blood.

"What did he mean by that?" Goku asked Gohan and his son just shrugged.

"Disgusting Saiyan monkey!" Freeza cursed mad as hell and more freaked out after those comments, sending a wave of ki from his hand our way.

Kakarot caught the blast, getting pushed back inches at a time. After a while I had to take a step back or he'd have bumped into me. The little bastard (Freeza) was fast phasing in behind us then caught me off guard. Before I knew it I was plastered to the far end of the corridor with a broken arm. I admit I was slightly confused how I got there.

Pushing off the wall and nearly stumbling, I saw Kakarot grab Freeza's tail sending him skyward. He only glanced my way to see if I was all right before giving chase, taking this fight outside. Being able to stand the pain, gave chase myself.

The last time witnessing a fight of this magnitude, it was Kakarot versus Prince Vegeta.

Freeza came in with a successful uppercut. Kakarot retaliated with a right hook. Freeza slapped, Kakarot grabbed his little neck and held the Tyrant to come face to face.

It seemed any second Freeza was going to crack, even from my point of view his hope was draining from his eyes. Then Kakarot let him go and spun around using his new attack, tail whip.

Freeza shot in the direction of a nearby mountain piercing through then returned demolishing it. He whipped his tail ahead of him using another underhanded trick blinding Kakarot with the blood from his wound. From there Freeza gathered ki from his fingertips and aimed point blank at Kakarot's heart.

There was to be no interference but I wasn't worried. Kakarot slapped his hand away missing the death beam, spun Freeza around and got him into a headlock.

You'd almost feel sorry for Freeza being picked on by a big bully. I guess this is what they call Karma.

He'd managed to pull on Kakarot's arm and threw him off.

Kakarot stopped himself and like a predator baring his teeth at his prey.

"Hey Bardock! Do I win this fight?" He asked.

I paused to see the outcome. I won't describe it yet because as everything from this point will follow through, but gave my answer, "Yes."

"NOT IF I DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET!" Freeza screeched at my response. Raising his arm with index finger fully extended, gathering energy into that one small point. "AND TAKE US ALL WITH IT!" Then started with the maniacal laughter thinking he'd won.

The point expanded into a giant sphere at an alarming rate. Had it touched planet side it would've destroyed us, but it was nothing that Kakarot couldn't handle. Freeza pointed to us and the Death Ball started its immediate decent. Kakarot caught Freeza's Death Ball pushing back with all his might but it wasn't enough pushing him back.

"Come on Kakarot!" I cheered.

Like it was the push he needed Kakarot moved forward and with one great punch sent that ball back to Freeza.

Freeza finally shut up now horrified that his last desperate attempt would be his own undoing. Screaming as he was being disintegrated by his own attack, all it left behind was a torn fragment of him: his right eye and from the nose down to his chest and his left arm. He was still alive.

Maybe, had it been anyone else but Kakarot, Freeza might have spent the rest of his life that way. With one hand jutting out Kakarot got rid of the last piece.

He did it, Kakarot was now King of all the Saiyans.

Slowly drifting to the ground with a smile on his face Kakarot landed falling to his knees allowing himself to finally rest. I'd gone down to see if he was all right, he was awake and just fine. Offering a hand to help him up he stood again on his own two feet.

"And here I thought I'd have to drag you back," I said.

"Not this time," Kakarot took a step forward and nearly tumbled had I not caught him. "All right, I might need just a little help."

Most of Planet Freeza had been demolished in their fight before we even got there. There was no need to stay there any further.

As we made it back to the others the Saiyans bowed in respect to their new king. I had put him in his pod and we'd await his coronation on Vegeta.

A boy born a low level third class Saiyan, the first to become a Super Saiyan, single handedly took care of the Freeza's base then Freeza himself, became King."

Bardocks avatar grinned again with pride then his face suddenly went blank for a moment.

"What just happened?" Trunks asked.

Bardock reach his head with his left hand, now with an unsettling expression, "I only hope we didn't just trade in one tyrant for another. Entry number Thirty out."

"Damn it!" Vegeta cursed, "Even this Kakarot defeated Freeza."

Mirai Trunks cleared his throat correcting him, "I believe that was me."

OoO

Chichi tuned to the sky as the stars started peeking out searching for any sign of her son or husband. "Still nothing," she exhaled, going back to the house.

"Maybe they went off saving the world again or something. I really wish they'd call before doing something like this."

Then she put her fist into the palm of her left hand. "I know! If they do go off somewhere I'd better go on ahead and pack for them. Knowing them they'd never do it themselves." She quickly ran inside preparing for their trip.


	8. New Planet, New Curse

**AN**: Re-proof read.

**Taking the Universe One Planet at a Time**

"So what's next?" Gohan asked.

"We heard how he came to power and only heard how terrible he really is only once." Goku said.

"Then let's hear another," said Vegeta, "See how bad this Kakarot really is."

"Entry thirty-three," Bardock's avatar reappeared with a grim expression, "Never before had I ever felt something so disturbing. Something had turned my greatest past-time into an all-out hell." Sweat was visible, "Guess I'll start from the begging and clarify as best possible.

We began expanding our territory, sending out five scouts out to promising planets. It wasn't enough that King Kakarot now ruled over the Saiyans," Bardock turned his gaze down. "He wanted more."

We lost one scout on Giya. I'd over heard the transmission myself as Cucumor fell in battle. He downed a few of the inhabitants therefore calling out a few of the planets best fighters. Unfortunately, this group was a bunch of kids, yet he fell at their hands apparently. It had won our attention over, we headed there first to face this challenge.

King Kakarot leveled the city below us, showing off. Kakarot had stayed in his Super Saiyan form since defeating Freeza making sure he stood out from the others as their King.

Then something I would've been pleased with seeing, like the annihilation of a metropolis, suddenly changed. As it was being destroyed I could hear the screams of every individual person down there as though they were my own. Then being forced out of my own reality saw thousands of lifetimes flash before my eyes.v When it became too much to handle I fainted.

Fainted? Who ever heard of a Saiyan fainting? That… was embarrassing.

Finally coming around someone was slapping me awake.

"Thanks Fasha," Toma said as I recovered.

"Call me that again, and I'll kill you." Celipa threatened.

"Whatever." Totipo said hearing that one before.

"Get off of me!" I shoved her off.

My team was allowed to come on this one.

"Are you all right?" King Kakarot asked.

"Yeah just fine," I said rubbing my forehead.

"Do you faint often?" Truni asked. King Kakarot new partner, a blue-long-haired female, long story short she's basically a Gold digger. Also, when he wasn't looking she'd hit on just about every male, including myself. Not exactly something I'd fall for, for one she was annoying as hell.

"Shut up," I couldn't stand hearing her high pitch voice.

"Bardock," said King Kakarot, "I want you to head back to the ship."

"It was nothing," I said getting to my feet, "I'll be fine."

"Bardock!" he was only concerned, finding me too valuable to even damage. Never did understand why he thought like that.

He'd never lose his temper with me anymore just… I don't know it was weird.

A while ago, I had spent some time in the rejuvenation tank (no surprise there). After having single handedly taken down Freeza's big brother—whom we didn't even know about till he'd shown up to avenge his family—Cooler. King Kakarot had already fought with King Cold and won. Anyway, after all that he ordered that I not to get involved in any more serious battles, and stick to just sparring. That was my last real fight. Putting me back in my advisor's position again, but I hated sitting on the sidelines.

Between a King and his father who do you think has more authority? I won the stare down as King Kakarot pinched the bridge of his nose giving in.

"Fine," He said, "Don't over exert yourself."

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Toma asked knowing my reputation well.

It was at that moment I notice King Kakarot eyeing my best friend before leading the way to another city.

"What was that?" Toma asked confused.

"It's better that you don't know." I said, not wanting to freak him out. I noticed Kakarot did have an interest in him and that bothered me.

In the middle of a desert landscape we came to a stop at the cloaked figure floating in the sky before us. Had they've been on the ground we would not have seen them clad in a sandy colored cape.

"I take it you're the ones responsible for the complete annihilation of Verde city," It was a woman. "And sending us that nice messenger," holding a respectable position on Giya at that.

King Kakarot merely smirked, "Then I take it you've got our message? No real need for me to introduce myself then."

She huffed, "I'll only ask once. Leave Giya and never return, you understand?"

"Who are you to order me around?" King Kakarot folded his arms.

"Queen Era I presume?" I said sifting through her mind, with a bit of difficulty considering there were two consciousnesseses… consciousness? Whatever severing as one, "Ruler of Giya."

She threw open part of her cape (wearing something very revealing), placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Mind reading huh? I don't sense that you are a page, druid, or mage."

"What is she talking about?" Totipo asked.

I remembered part of the Cucumor's transmission, "The inhabitants use their Ki in a mystic way. Those who can tap into it are referred to as having Magical abilities, being able to bend it to their will. Doesn't make much sense, but she's been taught the art of combat nonetheless." I said.

"All right," King Kakarot said some of what I said sank in, "then how about it?" and readies his stance, "Let's see what you've got, King against Queen? Winner takes the planet as theirs'."

"My people would rather die than to give Giya to the like of you," With the blink of an eye she covered the long distance and sliced off a lock of King Kakarot's golden hair.

"Ha!" Said current Vegeta, "Could you really fight a woman?"

"Only did that once, or was it…" Goku counted his fingers trying to figure it out, "Well, um… I kind of lost track," Goku said rubbing the back of his neck trying to remember.

Kakarot retaliated by throwing a punch but instead hit just a suddenly discarded cape, confused. She was quite the trickster, even though Kakarot had just the cape draped over his fist she was hiding inside the rag, somehow. Kakarot threw it off and it solidified to her form again. Slowly she turned back to her opponent.

Not a word was exchanged between the royals charging in for the other. Kakarot threw a punch and she was able to catch the fist, "Flamage!" She ordered engulfing his hand in a spontaneous burst of flame. With the right hand Kakarot didn't hesitate to use his Ki after getting burned. Era caught the energy within what looked like a diamond sword. Unlike most women she didn't show off with annoying time consuming dance but sliced at the air throwing his attack right back at him. Kakarot jumped over the attack in time, exploding off a distant sand dune.

It's not that she was tough, just very tricky.

With the momentary distraction she slugged Kakarot in the shoulder, to the other's surprise knocked him into the dunes below. It was cheap trick using some sort of strengthening spell of the planets. Kakarot sent an energy ball out of the dune for distraction, she'd gone after it seeing that it wasn't him paused getting ensnared in a bear hug as he popped out of the dirt. Era was engulfed in a purple aura trying to soften the tight squeeze. Kakarot however had broken it, literally shattering to the ground below, and she cried out in pain.

Kakarot caught Era trying to grab for her cape hoping to pull another illusion putting a tighter squeeze and stopped her. She'd fainted in his arms and released her allowing her drift to the ground. Kakarot went down to examine the fallen Queen and to his surprise Era opened her eyes firing beams from them, finally something natural grazed his right shoulder.

Queen Era had gotten to her feet when King Kakarot thought enough was enough and shot a blast of Ki washing over her small frame. She trembled over the shock but didn't fall, instead her form turned into two separate individuals.

I thought it was odd earlier reading two minds in one body. There were two women inhabiting one.

"Seems to me this planet might have more useful techniques," I noted, "we might want to look into that."

"Maybe later, after it's ours," Kakarot said with a smirk.

Wonder what other stuff this planet has to offer?

Then one of the women took hold of that sword again tossing it into the air. She fired those eyebeams straight into the end of the hilt traveling through to the sword, and flash out in every direction. We barely had enough time to move out of the way. It was still lethal burning through my cape and damaging King Kakarot's armor.

It was clear she was hit the hardest in their… what the right word? In their Fuzed state? Maybe had she been at full strength she might have been able to dodge Kakarot's next Ki blast.

"What?!" Goku said in disbelief, "He didn't even give her a chance!"

"Hasn't this guy ever heard of never hitting a lady!" Mirai Trunks said outraged.

It happened again! Another lifetime flashed before my eyes as her scream faded in the distance. I quickly shook out of it, swore I felt her disappointment and regret but now I knew a little on what she knew.

"NO! QUEEN ERA!" The other fell to her knees in shock over the loss. From what I could gather of those memories she is an assassin loyal to the Queen known as Rela.

King Kakarot readied to finish her off as well when there was a brilliant flash in the distance.

"Metallic Sphere!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered, "safe!"

A ball of metal similar to a Ki blast rocketed past. King Kakarot managed to easily catch it like a basketball.

"Don't you think you have enough new toys to play with?" Pubukin teased, getting smacked in the face with the new Metal ball.

"Then you can have that one."

"Damn that smarts!" Pubukin complained rubbing his sore nose forgetting about the toy.

These things didn't appear out of nowhere, from the distance I caught sight of a teenage boy accompanied by eleven others. "These are their best warriors? Your highness you're not going to get much of a challenge out of them."

The boy in brown, Skysapphire set up another attack moving his right hand clockwise summoning different elements in his native tongue, Light, Dark, Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and three other's I could not name, in a circle remaining stationary. With his left turning counterclockwise launched the elemental Ki King Kakarot's way. King Kakarot used an energy shield to protect himself. Dirt kicked up around him making it difficult for the others to tell if he made it through.

They were wise not to celebrate just yet. As the dust settled it not only revealed King Kakarot but their fallen Queen behind them and her still shocked companion.

"NO!" The one clad in blue cried—King Eon of Giya. "I'll make you suffer for this!" He charged head on taking out his sword and sent a line of flame.

Bardock's hologram rolled his eyes, "Didn't any of them have any non-magical materials and fight right?

Still their Royalty actually coming out to fight was admirable, most would hide behind their own soldiers instead of fighting their own battles.

King Kakarot dodged the line of flame phasing out and coming in behind Giya's King. Attempting to stomp down on Eon's back, another clad in red, pushed him out of the way taking the full force of the blow. I never saw it take place as it happened again, another life time. I believe they referred him as just "Red".

I saw two of the others run over trying to aid the queens shocked companion. She was completely out of it, I couldn't even get beyond the playback in her mind.

King Kakarot turned firing five bursts of Ki their way. The adolescent boy named Nate immediately jumped to his feet erecting a barrier around them. Two direct hits shattered it and he vanished with the other three.

I couldn't understand why I was seeing these things. King Kakarot made quick work out of most of them as I wasn't given the time to return to my own reality. He'd left out the still shocked Queens' companion.

Could anybody imagine what that felt like? I've come close to death before but nothing like that. Seeing the lives of others' flash before my eyes left me trembling, empathy really sucked. Normally, I'd push fear to the back of my mind but it wasn't my fear or shock that I could easily push away.

Once I'd get over this I might be able to put what I did see to good use.

"Bardock," Totipo called, "You all right?"

Glancing around I had no idea we landed on the dunes. I was too distracted with other peoples lives flashing before my eyes.

"You look a bit pale."

Swallowing the lump in my throat and regaining my composer I replied, "Just dehydrated."

"Ooh!" Truni had picked up the Queens' diamond sword admiring it. "It's absolutely beautiful!"

The Assassin, King Kakarot had forgotten about her and she snatched the sword back. What got our attention was Truni's cry.

Now, I could see this wasn't just limited to only the inhabitants of this planets' I saw her life flash as well.

Shaking out of it I saw the queens companion, Rela, whack the flat of the sword on her knee splitting the broad sword into twin Kitanas. Feeling a tremendous amount of scorn radiating off of her, Rela took deep shaky breaths.

I felt it, why she was so stunned earlier. Rela had harbored deep feelings for the Queen, kept it secret. It overpowered the better judgment to help out the rest of her friends, when they needed it. Foolish sentiment, from what I could tell was that not long ago this woman was not much different than the rest of us—a killer—until she met the people who now littered the ground. That instinct she had long forsaken now returned.

Charging at us as fast as the soft soil would allow. We'd jumped out of the way, Rela slashed away at King Kakarot. Our King easily sidestepped every swing until he lost a strap on his armor.

King Kakarot had shoved her away in the stomach. Surprised I didn't see another life go, she never lost her balance as her feet scratched two trenches in the dirt. King Kakarot flew straight at her, at last second Rela took to the sky and merged the swords together again and stabbed down on her descent. She was determined to avenge her comrades and make up for abandoning them. King Kakarot phased out, she missed and split the sword again.

King Kakarot threw a few Ki blasts and Rela easily collected the energy with the blades before crossing them sending it back in a huge wave from the crossing point. The King held it but was pushed back not able to get a good ground grip thanks to the terrain.

This would've been embarrassing but now I can see why Cucumer had trouble. He complained more about the women giving him a hard time.

Once it died down King Kakarot phased in behind her hoping to just knock her out. Rela fell to her knees and back nicking King Kakarot outer shins.

King Kakarot cried out at the sting then snatched a sword. He slashed at her and I saw her difficult past before having passed out myself.

"That doesn't mean that he…" Gohan trailed off in disbelief.

"Turn it off!" Mirai Trunks said angered, reaching for the diary when Vegeta batted his hand away.

Bardock continued, "My sleep was restless and I heard that voice, the one that first afflicted me with this curse.

"_This is not the mystic affect of the planet itself. No. As long as you live you will know and share in the pain of those you or kin destroy. This gift evolves with you Bardock, until you find the change…"_

When I came too again I awoke in a cave and was accompanied by my crew. I wasn't able to tell who was missing and it was dark out.

"There someone missing?" I asked.

"Fasha," said Toma, "headed home, some family emergency."

"She was always better at handling those." I leaned back against the cave wall, still receiving those flashes.

Then I felt it calling me. It was the same as when I first accompanied Prince Vegata as an advisor, again at Dlunim. Before going to check it out I waited till they were all asleep.

Remembering how cold that night air was I still followed that call. I was so drawn to it I didn't even realize King Kakarot was tailing me halfway through. Then I stopped before what could be called a palace and shot my index and middle finger up vaporizing it. All that remained stationary in the air was that oversized marble with five stars.

Never knew why but over the years it was like these things were calling out to me.

"What is that?" King Kakarot asked.

"Not exactly sure, but this is the third one I've found so far."

"Sure you should be out here?" I heard his concern again, "You gave us quite a scare."

"Not really, no. Remember what I told you Kakarot. A true leader is careful who he shows emotions to."

"Right," He nodded putting himself in check again.

After that it was only a week until all of Giya had fallen. It was the first to be under Saiyan rule and it wouldn't be the last. But I will be haunted by those who fell battling it out with our King. As well the Kanassians words, _"Until you find the change…"_

Entry Thirty-three out."

"Is this for real?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"He didn't spare any of them." Goku narrowly yelled.

"Dad, you said that you and Vegeta heard another one like this?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Goku looked down feeling guilty over what he just heard in this entry then he shook the thought away. It wasn't him that did that crime. "But that one was about Earth."

"Earth?!"

OoO

A/N: Hated killing off my OCs I made up in high school. T.T


	9. Doppelganger

**A/N**: First off, I don't own anything other than OC's, Re-proofread.

**Doppelganger**

"What is this guy doing?" Mirai Trunks asked as he watched the blank diary disk. "If he can turn into a Super Saiyan then why doesn't he help these people?"

"Because he's a true Saiyan," Vegeta said almost gloating.

"How'd you come across this thing, Goku?" Mirai Trunks asked ignoring the comment.

"Well that's a bit of a long story." Goku turned to Mirai Trunks with a smile.

"Hardly," Vegeta leaned back in his chair, "The thing just hit him on the head coming out of nowhere."

"Spoil sport." Goku pouted.

"Got the sodas!" Gohan shouted from the kitchen.

"Did you find the cream soda?" Vegeta shouted back.

"Um…" Gohan rummaged around the fridge some more, "No, what about Root Beer?"

"Keep looking!"

"I almost want to keep listening." MIrai Trunks was referring to the diary, "But what I've heard so far is a bit upsetting."

"You get hooked after a while." Goku said, "Maybe the next one won't be so bad."

"There is no cream soda!" Gohan shouted back again.

"Fine!" Vegeta shouted back, "Get the damn DP!"

Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes at the other conversation taking place before turning to Goku, "Go ahead with the next one."

Goku turned the Diary on again and

Bardock appeared as a negative. The hologram then kicked at nothing setting himself to the right colors again. "Hate it when it does that. Entry forty-five," Bardock hummed in thought, "Until you find the change? It's been years since having heard that." He said before shaking his head to change the subject, "I Keep wondering if I can continue to hide my secret, I was fortunate that last time. Everyone has their suspicions but no solid evidence.

The planet was Yardratt.

We met with their leaders to invite them to join our "alliance". They felt almost honored as they've heard of our galactic reputation, that we would even consider them equals. I hated this, they'd get their hopes up only to be let down in the end.

I had sent their lead diplomat, Irone, a message through the field of thought, _"Don't trust them!"_ and hope that he'd heed my warning instead of trusting King Kakarot's empty promises.

"Yes," said Irone, "But before we even consider your offer we would like to hear from one of your subjects." He pointed my way wanting to further understand what I meant.

King Kakarot smirked and motioned that I go with him.

King Kakarot without a doubt believed that I'd give us a good word. Despite his intellect I was fortunate that he still wasn't too bright.

The Yardrattian led the way to one of the many conference rooms within the Government building. He kept quiet the whole way until we were safe behind closed doors that he said, "We can speak freely now."

"I take it you received my message." I said easing up a bit.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if whether or not it was you. Not until I heard your voice just now. It is odd that one in a group would ask not to trust them."

"I know you are not ignorant of the Saiyans or those that are part of our alliance. Your people are in great danger now that we set foot on your peaceful planet."

Kami that sounded lame.

"I am well aware however," Irone started, "what confuses me the most is that you, a Saiyan would give us such a warning, instead of following your King. Why?"

"I admit that it's odd," I gave the only answer I could at the moment, "but I often find myself disagreeing with a lot of King Kakarots' methods. Words cannot describe what I've seen done to civilizations in the past. King Kakarot is no more than a parasite. Once he's done with a planet he takes what he wants from it, then destroys everything that made it what it was."

Silence had fallen between us. Irone was trying to make sense of what he could of this puzzling situation, "You are different from the rest of the Saiyans. You said not to trust them, does this apply to you as well?"

"It might." I said truthfully, here I am going behind my King's back to warn these people. Doesn't honestly say trust now does it?

"What he does doesn't make sense" Mirai Trunks noted.

"Then how do I know that we can trust your words? How do we know that what you say is not a lie and just maybe we might be included in your alliance as equals?" He asked trying to make a point.

What would be mistaken as a reassuring hand set on a shoulder was the only way I could let him see what I saw. I let him into my mind and showed him what I saw…

_Cities destroyed, people dying at first, none were spared—even the women and the children—later it changed to all of them being turned into slaves. The greatest warriors were dealt with if they chose not to join us. Peaceful planets much like this one conquered in a matter of days. Then the fate of Yardratt…_

I released Irone from our link and took no pleasure from the shocked expression now plastered on his face. I caught him before he narrowly collapsed at what he saw. I helped him over to a stool. There he took a while to collect himself.

"I don't expect you to believe what you just saw," I told Irone, "but these are the things I've seen King Kakarot do over the years."

"How do I know this isn't some scam from you or them?"

"If you don't mind my pointing out the obvious, you don't."

"What I've just seen…" Irone was now trembling, "It is as I've heard. It was so real!"

"My apologies but I couldn't think of any other way."

But really, could any words have really described how bad of position we're in?

"Then what would you have us do?" Irone asked for any suggestions.

"Before any sign of King Kakarot's betrayal surfaces I suggest you secretly try and evacuate your people. Should any of them come up to request to leave, be sure to grant it."

Irone was still shaken but turn turned to me anyway. "…and what will you do?"

"Don't worry about that, just focus on your part. Also, it might be a bit difficult, but try and go about your day as though you've never heard what we've… discussed."

Discussed huh? I thought as I left him shaken up in the conference room still trying to make out what had happened.

As I'd seen, over the next two weeks on Yardratt the population went through an "unknown" rapid decline. Seems Irone took what I did seriously, good.

During this time our entire group was training to learn a new technique called "Shunkan Idou", which King Kakarot later dubbed, "Instant Transmission." And… once we had all mastered the technique we set off to take over.

Yardratt had no defenders and I could see some of the last minute escapees overhead. Some of their ships were being destroyed on lift off! I couldn't take seeing their lives flash before my eyes anymore as if they were my own! Somebody had to do something! Truthfully, I had hoped to avoid having to do 'this' again!

It was only after altering my appearance by transforming and removing my armor and warmers could I move around freely without being recognized.

One after the other I neutralized all of our crew—didn't kill them—preventing them from exterminating or enslaving the inhabitants. I felt a sense of relief wash over me as most of the Yardrattians got away. That was until I saw hundreds of lifetimes go in an instant. I growled in frustration… it was Kakarot.

I flew off and I found the King of all Saiyans in the middle of demolishing one of the last spaceports. It was strong. I could feel the fear of the people below as he demolished another corridor. I froze as I received more flashes and shook it off.

King Kakarot wore a smug look on his face gazing down on the frightened Yardrattians from the sky. He gathered more energy for another ki ball, it grew almost feeding off their apprehension. He threw it and that's when I intervened slapping the destructive sphere right back at him.

Truth is I wanted to laugh but only smirked as it splashed over Kakarot's confused face. Once he could see again I received that same scowl he always gave me when in this form.

"Doppelganger… What the hell are you a stalker?"

Doppelganger: among superstition if you ever saw your double then one of you had to die. A name I gave myself in our first confrontation—I couldn't take what he had done on one planet. It was the first time I became a defender in secret, and kept putting him in his place for a while. He hated knowing that he now had a rival somewhere.

"I need you to leave these people alone if you don't mind, Kakarot." I said giving them time to run.

"Actually I do mind, and it's KING Kakarot!" King Kakarot shot my way and I blocked his oncoming fist then his other. With a powerful punch from me he flung to the left. Then I flipped over dropping my ankle on his head sending him ground side. With catlike reflexes he landed on his feet and I phased in behind him. I kicked, he anticipating this and grabbed my leg. He swung me around then slammed me into the ground, and then I got elbow dropped in the gut. I managed to grab his hair and put him in a headlock. Then I used the I.T. to put us in an unpopulated area then kicked him away.

"What the Hell!" King Kakarot complained holding his gut. Another thing he hated about Doppelganger is that I always kept up with most of his newly learned skills.

King Kakarot powered up to his max, it didn't matter how strong he was. I just need to hold him off long enough for the rest or the Yardrattians to flee. He sent a wave of ki my way then I kicked having minor difficulty deflecting it into space. Once it cleared he got in a successful head-butt, forehead to forehead. I flew back against my will then stopped myself, I took to the sky as he tried a spinning heal.

"This time I will get rid of you once and for all!" He shouted like an irritated spoiled brat.

"Are you getting tired of losing?" I taunted.

Maybe it was a bad idea to use the I.T.. King Kakarot teleported behind me and pounding both entwined hands down on my head. I had difficulty slowing myself down landing on all fours, and suddenly getting kicked in my ribs flying off into a distant building. (Now I was beginning to think that beating him into a pulp one time after another was a mistake.) He didn't even allow me to fully get up, he kneed my chin the moment I raised my head. I shot out of the building piercing through eight more.

Even as I wiped the blood from my chin I made sure to keep my guard up. I quickly spun around blocking King Kakarot's next blow as he used the I.T. again. He was becoming more and more the cheap shot artist with it. I grabbed his arm and yanked pulling Kakarot in closer to knee him in the gut. Then I let go to elbow his back. He shot to the ground into his own nice little crater.

I only seem to be succeeding in pissing him off more. Too obvious, he inherited his mothers' temper.

King Kakarot pulled himself out of the ground and with both hands open to his sides gathered his ki. In a volley of rapid fire shots I was caught in the storm with no escape. He had become faster as well, and kept on with the relentless onslaught. Through the pain and impact of the each sphere that hit I tried to focus to use the I.T.

Succeeding in sending myself to the other side of the planet to rest for a moment, I felt it and had no rest. King Kakarot came in right behind me and I quickly stood punching his right cheek as he materialized. He delivered his own punch to my scarred right cheek. It went on like that testing each other's strength and stamina until both our fist impacted the other. The shockwave of the blow caused the structures around us to bend.

We kicked away off the soles of the others' boots.

He took this momentary break to lick the blood from the corner of his mouth. I only stared him down not letting up my guard.

"So sad Doppelganger, it doesn't seem like you're up to speed. I'll enjoy destroying you. How about this, I'll give you the option of: going the boring quick and painless, or the fun screaming until you have nothing left."

After spitting on the ground I commented, "You're sick." Stating the truth of what I thought.

King Kakarot charged in after me, I held my hands out trying to stop him holding him back by his forehead. He tried another spinning heal then and there. I back flipped away. But I couldn't believe his speed—on the third one he came after me and stomping my back riding me on the pavement like a surfboard. In hindsight I should've left my armor on.

I couldn't move and Kakarot plucked me out of the ground by the back of my neck. "So you're Saiyan," I heard him say from behind me, "The tail is a dead giveaway but what kind of self-respecting Saiyan would go fighting for trash."

"The lives of others…" I managed to say, "Isn't something to be thrown away or controlled."

I suppose the lives that I had seen influenced me at some point.

I heard him growl at my comment, "I'm the one who decides that."

He punched my back breaking my ribs."

Bardock's avatar closed his eyes and growled, "I for one hate talking about losing but that's what was happening, too many damn hits to the head."

"I see." Mirai Trunks said.

"You think he did this because he wanted to stop seeing other people lives flash right before his eyes?" Said Goku,

"That would make sense."

"Kakarot had beaten me to edge of my life." Bardock continued.

"Every hit delivered stung like hell. Then finally he threw me back to the ground. The worst thing a Saiyan can go through is not being finished off. King Kakarot landed before my feet and he held his hand out gathering the ki to finish me off.

For the same unexplained reason why I couldn't finish him off before, is the same reason that he couldn't finish me off.

Dissolving the ki he stood there for a long time and watched waiting for me to revert back to my original form. I remained a Super Saiyan even as I was falling in and out of consciousness. "Damn it!" He picked me up by my neck again, "Why won't you revert back? Who the hell are you?"

I could no longer sense any more Yardratians in any real danger. They made it off. Knowing this a smile crept across my face as I was in his grip. King Kakarot scoffed at the taunt and tossed me over the side of a building like garbage.

With whatever strength I had left I used the I.T. and sent myself back to where I had left most of my clothing. I remembered hitting the ground pretty hard when I did. Then I proceeded to dress with difficulty and reverted back. I rested in the ally and waited to be found.

No one would question what had happened to me since I neutralized everyone in the same way.

When I awoke it was in the all-too-familiar green fluid. Shortly after, I had reported to the bridge. King Kakarot was nowhere to be found, but then I was escorted to his chamber.

King Kakarot sat behind his desk. He merely shifted his eyes my way then waved off the escort. From what I saw he wasn't too happy.

"You look all right." He commented, "Had another run in with Doppelganger."

Had to play the part raising a quizzical eyebrow, "He followed you all the way out there?"

"Odd. When we found you we were sure you had run in with him."

"I did, he probably mistook me for you. I didn't know he went after you as well."

"Probably?" He questioned.

"I can't read your mind more than half time." Truth is he was the only mind I couldn't read at all, "Why would I be able to read him?"

"He went after the entire crew," King Kakarot said, "I put him in his place this time. What bothers me is that there is no doubt he is a Saiyan and I'm sure he's part of that pesky rebellion." King Kakarot pounded his fist on the desk.

I had quirked an eyebrow at that idea of being associated with the rebels.

"I knocked him unconscious at least, but not even I could remain a Super Saiyan when I'm completely out of it. Guess what I'm trying to say is I want to know the real identity of this guy. Any guesses Bardock?"

I closed my eyes pretending to search for a ki signature at least. Then after a moment opened them again and shook my head, "Seems he completely drops out of existence after your encounters. Not even a ki signature is left."

King Kakarot smirked and got up from his seat. "You know there are a few theories out there on whom it could be. Believe it or not you're one of the candidates."

"Oh really?" I couldn't hold back the smirk knowing the truth, "how'd they come by that? You know my power level."

"Two clues, he bears the same scar on his left cheek as you do and wears that same colored headband."

Okay maybe King Kakarot wasn't as dim I thought. Yet, I could tell he still hasn't figured it out.

"This is the only time I can call anything a coincidence." I said unsure how to reply.

King Kakarot opened a drawer rummaging around, "You know you really should think of changing your style a bit..." He pulled out a pendant of sorts, "Father."

It's always suspicious when he calls me that.

It was a gold medallion with the quarter moon revealed and the rest covered in darkness. He placed it around my neck with some suspicion as if I couldn't do it myself. At the time I didn't realize how fortunate I was to get away with my secret that time.

Anyway, ending entry forty-five."

"He's not all that bad," said Goku, "I just wish he'd help out everyone who needed it."


	10. Twin Machines, Soul Surviviors

**AN:** I thought it was important to add at the time. This might be a bit confusing as Chapter three because this is sort of a continuation. Bardock will explain it.

**Twin Machines**

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys!" Krillen let himself in.

"Hey Krillen," Goku waved, "What brings you here?"

"Your wife," said Krillen, "After Gohan didn't come back she called me up."

"Uh…" Gohan quickly took a sip hiding behind his soda. He'd be in trouble with is mother later.

"Is this a reunion?" Yamcha walked in after Krillen.

"Nope, just a listening," Mirai Trunks said.

"Listening?"

"Yeah, Bardock's diary," Goku said.

"Bardock?" Krillen sat next to Goku, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"A diary?" Yamcha took a seat next to Mirai Trunks.

"Just listen." Mirai Trunks said going into another entry. Both of the elder Saiyans recognized as the one after Earth's initial defeat.

The image of Bardock reappeared, "This is the only entry to continue from the previous one. It can be considered part two of this morning's entry about Earth only without the…" Bardock struggled for the right word then coughed, "_emotional_bit. Entry Fifty-four.

It was rather difficult going to the ship after King Kakarot had more slaughtered than beaten Earth's greatest. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Empathy. Sucks! I had felt every single one of them leave this plain during that battle."

"Why is there a miniature of you talking, Goku?" Krillen asked getting shushed.

"I wasn't sure if I could stomach seeing Kakarot, but after what I had done to Earth itself… like father like son I guess.

The clock was ticking and Earth would blow any minute.

I found Kakarot solemnly floating over the now empty battle field in his original form. I hadn't seen him like that in years—we could easily pass for twins. I could feel that he was mourning. It couldn't have been over the woman he barely met but then confirmed it was, or something resembling close to it. Kakarot always took failure in anything hard.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, just about." He said solemnly raising his head.

"Sure you're going to be all right?" I asked concerned.

"Of course," Kakarot turned to me just before returning to Super Saiyan.

As a reflex my eyes had shifted to the left raising alarm. I was sensing two very strong power levels coming in fast, however with a blurry source.

"What is it?" King Kakarot asked.

"Unsure," I said turning due west. Whatever it was its power continued to grow the closer it got, "Seems you might actually get a challenge, sire." It's too bad we were running out of time.

King Kakarot swallowed his mourn before smirking at the next challenge. Another fight cheered him right up when he was down.

To my disappointment we were met with two teenage punks. A blond girl and a boy with long raven dark hair. And here I was expecting more experienced fighters.

"This it?" King Kakarot asked dubious.

"Unfortunately," I had confirmed.

The girl took a glance below, and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. Simultaneously they smiled. I couldn't figure out what was so off about them, it was eerie.

"Now, you wouldn't be trying to destroy the world we plan to rule over, would you?" said the boy who I would know later as android number 17.

"The Androids!" Mirai Trunks said shocked and got shushed.

"You mean the very world I am going to rule over." King Kakarot tried correcting until I shook my head no. "What do you mean Bardock?" he asked surprised.

"Clearly he agrees with us." Said the Girl—android number18—laughed.

"Wrong," I closed my eyes not able to look at any of them out of my own guilt.

"Explain." King Kakarot demanded.

"Earth will be nothing more than space debris in a matter of moments. You can either try to kill each other or we can get the hell out of here before it blows!" Just as I said that the southwest horizon flashed sending a strong gust our way.

It came again, another vision almost embedded within the brilliant light. These two would be by Kakarot's side fighting as his right hand men (and woman).

Oh well, I pushed the vision aside at the moment as the winds became more violent. I was the first to flee, then 17 flicked his earring and phased in front of me kneeing me in the gut. Swore I spat blood due to the impact.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" 17 asked before King Kakarot rushed in and punched him off and shot into the ocean.

"You all right?" King Kakarot asked before 18 gave him an equally hard punch.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" I growled. None of them realized the urgency behind this.

"So there's some strong wind," 18 shrugged, "big deal," and smirked.

I readied my stance and waited for her to attack. Then all of sudden as another gust hit she started trembling, electricity was surging throughout her body. 17 had returned then as if caught in the same field froze in place but began trembling.

King Kakarot reappeared and stared awestricken by the phenomenon, "This must be an immense Electro Magnetic field to freeze these two. We've never encountered Artificial Intelligence before."

"A.I.?" I said confused. No, I could tell it was more than just machinery. "No, there is life in these two. They weren't born that way."

"Cyborgs?" King Kakarot cocked an eyebrow fascinated.

"We've got no time to lose!" I flew in gathering them.

"What are you doing?"

"Hopefully the Nova is in orbit or we'll have a difficult time getting back." I said ignoring the question.

King Kakarot tried to radio his ship via scouter without question however there was too much interference. It was a long shot but agreed with a curt nod, blindly used the I.T. to successfully get to the bridge.

I dumped the Twin Cyborgs on the floor.

"King Kakarot!" The navigator said quivering with fear, "we hadn't expected you to return so soon!"

"Get us to the dark side of the moon, NOW!" King Kakarot ordered. The bridge crew hurried to their stations quickly inputting the commands. With that the Nova was off racing out the planets' atmosphere. It was fortunately they hadn't landed yet or we would not have made it.

Strange how during those first couple of minutes nothing happened but nearing those last five, Earth finally showed signs of diminishing.

King Kakarot stared my way wondering what I had done. He was no idiot planets don't just explode on their own without a reason.

The girl, 18, awoke slowly picking herself off the bridges floor when she saw it. Earth had vanished, before her eyes in a flash.

As it did I gritted my teeth as I knew what would happen happened. Billions of lifetimes went through my mind. It was a lot to process and too much all at once! Try as I might I couldn't hide the physical pain it put me through.

When I came too, 18 had placed her hands on the cool glass, she trembled with shock and disbelief. I couldn't look at the young girl. Her life may have sucked on the planet but it was still her home.

17 felt his sisters' distress force him awake. His eyes shot open seeing me standing next to him then down at 18. He sat up silent. It was just in time to see the debris race towards us before we took shelter behind the planets' moon.

Nothing remained of their home.

What I could not understand was how I managed to save these two and I froze for the Earth warriors. No matter how much I tried to change the precognition it turned out the same. Like there was some sort of entity controlling my every move.

The problem was after this they started fallowing me around. I more expected them to go around and start destroying the ship. They were so eager to fight us on Earth—when there was one—now they were silent creepy lost dolls, ghosts haunting me.

"Why have the two of you been following me around?" I finally asked.

"From what I picked up from my memory banks, we owe you for saving us." 17 said.

"Also we can't breathe in space." 18 admitted getting a scowl from her brother, all she did was shrug.

"Just forget it," I said not wanting anything to do with them then walked away. Again they followed me.

"We'd rather get rid of debts as soon as possible." 18 said.

I stopped in my tracks, turning to what seemed like the ghosts of Earth. "Fine," I said with irritation. Everything was still bothering me, "but since I have nothing right now I'll only call in the favor with some lame type of signal."

They did that annoying simultaneous smirk. "You don't really seem to be in a good mood."

"Isn't it in your nature to go about destroying planets?" 17 asked. "Seeing what you just did to Earth."

"That all depends… Seventeen."

"Odd, I don't remember introducing myself." 17 said.

"It'll all make sense later." I said not wanting to explain myself to them.

"This signal you were talking about?" 18 reminded.

"Here it is, Initiate Protocol: One, Seven, One, Eight"

Both shifted their eyes to the other and accepted the command.

"Should I think of something I'll call you using that."

"How exactly?" said 17 seeing they didn't have any kind of communication device.

"Am I interrupting anything?" King Kakarot walked up from behind them.

"Not really." I said.

"Good. Now mind disposing of this garbage Bardock?" He scrunched his nose in disgust at the Cyborgs.

He was still pissed about everything.

"Look who's talking." 17 said.

"Why you!" King Kakarot punched 17 square in the chest at being insulted. The Cyborg only staggered back a step clutching the area of impact.

I hummed in thought before standing between them and revealed my idea, "There is a reason why I brought them King Kakarot. Just think, finally having a sparring partner, or two, that can actually take a beating as well as deliver it. They'll keep you sharp. They can be great help to your ruling the universe."

"Perhaps..." King Kakarot considered shaking the soreness from his hand, then he turned away losing interest in them, "you figure out what to do with them."

I'd at least thought he'd be interested in the challenge.

Anyway, returning back to the Cyborg twins "Given your past, just owe your allegiance to King Kakarot," I motioned with my head, "and you won't be disappointed. You two will get everything you're after, only on a galactic scale."

It was my turn to walk away. They weren't following anymore as they discussed what to do.

Bardock's avatar shifted his eyes to his right remaining silent for a moment.

"Well, they've joined our alliance. But now King Kakarot has them following me around again for his own amusement to annoy me… that brat!" the avatars gaze returned to the Z fighters. "As I've said this is only a continuation of this morning's jumbled up entry fifty-three. Entry number fifty-four though out."

"So the androids are there as well?" Mirai Trunks whispered low enough that no one heard him.

"What did happen in fifty-three?" Krillen asked.

"Uh…" Goku scratched the back of his head not sure if he should bring it up.

"Let's see." Yamcha had already picked the disk up going to the previous entry.

…twenty minutes later…

"What the Hell!" Krillen cried.

"How is it that I always wind up losing a cruiser?" Yamcha asked outraged.

"Because you're an idiot." Vegeta simply said.

"This isn't from our dimension is it?" Krillen asked understanding the differences.

"I don't think so," Goku answered.

"I mean, this other you is pure evil! We did even get a chance and Chichi as a top fighter…" Krillen thought for a second, "Wait, does this Bardock guy have some sort of crush on Chichi?"

"Bardock's a bit old don't you think?" Goku cocked and eyebrow at the ridiculous thought, feeling a hint of jealousy.

"No way!" Yamcha shouted, "Ha Goku's jealous!"

"Am not!" Goku childishly defended himself.

Gohan had to laugh at that.

"Looks like you are."

Vegeta took a glance at his disturbed son. Anything involving the Androids, Mirai Trunks would be obsessed about it.


	11. The Search and Plea

**A/N: **Warning! You may be in need of a beverage or a snack, maybe some background music because this is a long one. Also this happens to be the short version of this chapter.

**The Search**

Gohan went over to the diary as everyone else kept teasing Goku then chose the last entry.

Bardock's avatar rubbed his temples and opened his eyes ready to speak, "Entry number sixty-nine." Bringing his arms to his side, "I'll just start from the point where I lost any hope of finally ever defeating Kakarot.

All my hope of ever finding anyone to take down Kakarot disappeared with Broly. It took me two years to find him, and he had been the strongest being in the universe. Broly dwarfed King Kakarot's previous level. That was until The King had again done the unimaginable rivaling him.

We were swept away from the force of the wave that finished Broly. We were all ready banged up from trying to survive the now then unstable planet. By some miracle or another we survived, then I heard Paragus' cry and felt his life fade away.

As I lay there near death again I tried desperately to remain conscious. I could hear footsteps with a slight limp, whoever they belonged to was also injured.

Moments later kept blacking in and out of it. Remember seeing a weary smile.

"Father…" Kakarot whispered in his original form.

My own mouth was moving but I had no idea if I said anything. There was a sudden loss of oxygen as my feet were now dangling and the pressure build up in my head. King Kakarot held me up by my neck. I really wanted him to end it for me but I felt myself fall…

_Awaking on lush blue grass I sat myself up. Then there was an offered hand there to help me up. I looked up to see Kakarot in his original form, in an orange uniform. It was weird. Kakarot hardly ever smiles or looked so innocent._

Then I awoke for real. Tt was on an extremely plush bed much to my dislike. Would've preferred the rejuvenation tank than this. Hate royal treatment, someone was rubbing the back of my neck—no amount of privacy.

Groggily glancing over my shoulder it was an old friend I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hi." Toma greeted with the massaging hand. (No, for any of you sickos out there he didn't violate me!)

My team and I had split up some time ago doing random assignments for King Kakarot.

"Long time no see." I said dropping my face into the pillow.

"Sure has." He settled next to me. Seems Kakarot finally let him go. "But the two of you bear a strong resemblance. It didn't really seem like you were gone at all." He joked, "You've actually had him worried when you were missing. Funny how it should be the other way around, the kid runs off and the parent worries. Well, I can see you haven't lost your rebellious streak."

"You've also become more talkative after being Kakarot's bitch."

"Didn't have much choice," Toma smirked not admitting to partially enjoying that partnership. "Why is he like that?" He inquired.

"He sees himself as being too superficial to stick to just females or males."

"Uh…He's pretty hurt you know." Toma said changing the subject.

"Of course, he did just beat thee Legendary Super Saiyan Broly."

"That's not what I mean."

I slapped the extra pillow over my head, hints towards Kakarot's mating life isn't something I like to hear.

"And it's not like that either." Toma growled at the eye roll moment "Look, just go talk to him to clear this stuff up. He's isolated himself since bringing you back and it's been weeks. Not that I'm really complaining but he even finally let me go."

Putting the pillow aside I asked, "What do you mean by Isolated?"

Figured I'd have to check this out. King Kakarot never told Toma anything for me to probe his mind for the answer. Guess I'll have to actually go and investigate the matter myself.

As normal, I would go and report back to the King without a problem. No matter what the situation may have been before hand. But I wasn't expecting to be watched, like having an eyeball floating over my shoulder. I thought security around me was bad before, now it was worse.

What I hadn't expected were the two guards trying to keep me out.

"What's the meaning of this?" I inquired.

"Sorry," said Mauve, a blue alien with pointed ears, and long red hair tied back. "But the King has asked that no one bother him."

"You do realize that I am one the King's advisors."

"Y-yes sir," said Yam, a Saiyan, and swallowed down his fear, "But he doesn't want to see anyone at the moment."

"Is that so?" I said narrowing my eyes as the wall behind me bent into a nice crater.

Both guards were far too petrified to move seeing they were blue in the face. My abilities weren't unfamiliar to them. Walking passed them and opening the door myself I crossed the threshold.

Toma was right. Kakarot really did keep himself isolated. The throne room was almost empty save the figure sitting in the throne. Eerily quiet, hearing my own footsteps bounce off the walls while walking down the long red carpet. King Kakarot ignored my presence resting his head in his hand. I had finally gotten his attention when I stopped a few feet from the throne.

He darkly narrowed his eyes at me, "Seems intimidation works for just about anything nowadays."

"Heard you've been isolating yourself," I said unfazed, "Care to explain why?"

"You're an Advisor not a Counselor." King Kakarot simply stated.

"I'm also your father in case you've forgotten."

King Kakarot gave me a snotty smirk, "All the better not to say anything." I could feel the emotional hurt, like abandonment, distrust, and the craving for isolation. Couldn't probe for what the trigger was. Swear I'd find out how he can block me.

"If that's the case then maybe you can answer a question that's been nagging at me." King kakarot rolled his eyes at the request. "Did I say anything after you found me?"

He growled at that one, "What are you doing, taunting me?"

"The last thing I remember is getting caught in that blast and going in and out of consciousness. Did I or did I not say anything?"

King Kakarot remained silent. Seems I did. "You did, but it's not important," he lied, bet that had to be the trigger. Hard to understand why he was being such a baby over this.

Sighing and not sure why I said what I said next, "Kakarot…" he winced at the neglect of his title, "I'm sorry for not having been a good enough father to you or your brothers over the years. Seems I've neglected all of you and your needs, for my not being there when any of you needed me the most. It's been down to just me and I've done a really shitty job of it. Therefore, I understand your contempt for me as a parent." With that I was about to walk away and leave.

Felt King Kakarot's Ki coming closer but heard no footsteps. More expecting to be blown away, instead received an embrace. The tip of his nose pointed to the back of my neck. Again, not knowing why I did it I shifted in his arms to embrace my youngest son back.

Never did understand those quiet undisturbed family moments up until now. Kakarot had powered down as well as letting his guard down.

Finally had to pat him after a long while to let go, he immediately wiped away the tears that formed getting sentimental. Thought I felt a cool spot on my shoulder, seems one of his tears escaped. I did nothing to get rid of it.

"See you later Kakarot," I said with a curt nod before leaving. Only once will I ever admit to getting teary myself. Possibly this being my good-bye.

King Kakarot had powered up, along with it I felt he really didn't trust me now.

I know I'm going all over the place but they are important events up until this point.

These marbles I had been carrying around for years are called Dragon Balls, and are said to grant wishes. Only, I've never been able to active them to do so. Since getting the first one I have had dreams of a certain planet. I'd look there for answers and make my wish of finding help for our universe. But first I need to find it.

Shortly after, I had gone to see Turlus. Being the head of the science department Turlus piggy backed for an experiment he'd been working on. Never once had he told anyone about his botany project: The Tree of Might. With him searching for suitable planets to expand our territory, it was the perfect way for him to search for the right candidates.

"What the hell brings you here Bardock?" Turlus asked noticing I had entered the main observation room, "didn't think this was up your ally."

"It's not."

"Then stay out of my Staffs way." He warned.

"Actually, I'm looking for something specific." I said trying to sift through his mind with difficulty. Crap, seems I'll have to get what I want the hard way. "So, find any suitable hosts for your botany project?" I said with a smirk as his eyes widen with shock thinking I didn't all ready know.

"Don't get into things you're not supposed to." He said low enough so no one else could hear.

"I'm pretty sure King Kakarot would like to know about it."

"You wouldn't!"

"I won't so long as you show me those planets you have on your list."

Blackmail never seems to fail. He glanced around then reluctantly motioned me to follow him to a small monitor. The file didn't have a very secretive password: RADITZ, his long since dead brother and missed fellow intellectual.

True they were warriors first but they took other interests as well. Turlus had botany (don't ask), Raditz various sciences and Kakarot the astrophysics. Strangely enough for Saiyans, they easily understood their fields, front and back. King Kakarot understood enough to do some of minor adjustments to improve The Nova. To anyone who didn't know this must have been a shocker. Enough reminiscing though.

"Before your little slip up with a class M planet called Earth, it was one of the most likely candidates. There weren't many in the galaxy to meet the necessary requirements and had to look across the universe. Hope you can keep up enough to know the difference."

"Just bring up the list," I demanded feeling like I was running out of time.

"Going more in to the inner galaxy and a cluster of stars, we only found as many as five so far, not under Saiyan rule…yet. Juzzin, Carrozuno, M22-53 as it is by the locals, Namek, and Zeus, going out of the galaxy there is-"

"Just show me the inner galactic planets." I heard him switch the display with a grumble. Before he could say anything there was something familiar about the green one, "What are the conditions on this planet?"

"Oxygen, Nitro-" He paused simplifying, "It's habitable. The gravity is one tenth lighter than ours. We've also picked up some abnormalities from it energy wise."

After studying this planet it matched up the one I had dreamt about in the past. Somehow knew I'd find my answers there.

"Thanks," I said leaving him wondering what that visit was about.

In no time Turlus would report me but it didn't really matter to me anymore. I only took a stroll around the capital.

Then I felt a presence that's been following me since leaving my quarters.

"Crap! What the hell do you want?" I said as the woman stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Now is that anyway to talk to an old acquaintance?" Celipa said.

I quirked an eyebrow at the odd thing she was wearing over her eyes. Had no idea she had become a commander, wearing a small blue cape. Hadn't kept track of her much even though…

"What is that thing?" I asked then shook my head, "How come you've been following me around Fasha?"

Celipa narrowed her eyes at the old nickname, "First," she pointed to her face, "this is one of the newer model goggle type Scouters. It can detect power levels as high as the Kings without breaking. Second, I was ordered to spy on you by King Kakarot himself."

"Why?"

"After what happened on Mantra he's been a bit paranoid now thinking everyone is trying to kill him."

"How did he figure that?"

"Remember?" I was about to answer her when she kept on talking, "You said he wasn't supposed to survive. He confided that much in me, at least before giving me this assignment."

Then finally it hit me. "I would ask why you revealed yourself if your spying on me, but I'd never imagined you were the rebel leader. So, what is this, an offer to join your rebellion?"

She pouted, "It ruins the fun out of everything when you seem to know everything. So what'd you get from the science department?"

"Nothing." I lied. She was still his spy, couldn't tell her anything.

"Don't worry about me spilling any of this to _his highness_." Celipa said in a mocking way. "We agreed that your safe seeing as we're all on the same page."

I did a quick sift, she was safe to trust, but the amount of Tabs she kept was scary.

"I was thinking of going to Namek."

"What could be there?"

"Hope."

Silence fell between us as I said that.

"Hope huh?" Celipa broke the silence, "You mean there might actually be a way to stop that tyrant?"

"Exactly, but I need to get off this planet. Chances are you aren't the only one keeping tabs on me."

"I'm pretty sure we can get out of here without anyone noticing, in a hurry. Come on." Celipa started.

"Wait! Just need to grab one thing." I said heading back to my quarters to grab my journal or diary, whatever the hell this thing is!

Celipa's little rebel ship was completely unmark. No name just like her group.

As we were leaving and the rest of her crew were loading supplies Toma managed to find us. "Hey guys wait!"

"Toma!" I said, turning to him.

"Bardock, Fasha!" he stopped before us. Celipa folded her arms and huffed. "King Kakarot has just upped security around Vegeta. It was right after you left the throne room Bardock."

The crew doing the loading of the ship froze turning to Toma.

"What!" I was shocked.

"How long until it goes into full affect?" Celipa inquired.

"That was over ten minutes ago." He said.

"Dammit! So much for getting out of here unnoticed."

"Maybe we can use this." I said.

"Great, you using your brain." Celipa and her smart mouth!

"Shut up!" Still annoying as ever, "This is going to have to be a staged kidnapping."

"O.K." Toma said getting ready to board then stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I almost forgot I'm being followed. I'm staying behind but I need one you to hit me."

"What?" Celipa and I said in unison.

"I came here to warn you," Toma shifted his eyes, "If we all leave they're going to realize something's off. Just make it believable, I'll cover for you guys as long as possible."

"Damn!" I cursed but knew that Toma wouldn't betray us. Then powered up my fist and jabbed into his gut and kicked his forehead. Think I may have accidentally knocked him out.

"Thanks Toma," Celipa said.

We turned to the other and gave each other a curt nod. With the crews help we at least made it look like there was a struggle and damaged the port.

Once on board I noticed some rather odd looking people. People I wasn't expecting to see so early, three Green individuals with antennae at the bridge.

"Call it a coincidence," Spoke the one at navigation—Lains—Guess I was staring. "Been looking for a good reason to go back home."

Curious I asked, "Why'd you leave?"

He took no offense to my question—not that I meant any, "Left when I was a kid and haven't been back since."

"We might be a little out of place once we get there," said Tecrago helping his brethren adjusting the controls.

"I've heard that the Nameks are a peaceful race." I commented.

"True," said the third—Glus, "Which is why we might not fit in. We've been living under this damn system since we were kids."

"If we waste any more time here they're going to find us." Celipa waved her arm forward, "Take us out Lains."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lains now took full control of his station taking the ship right out of Vegeta's atmosphere.

"Tailin, anyone following us?"

The Saiyan manning the weapons tapped a few buttons adjusting the angels of the ships cameras. "Not at the moment, we're still clear."

Celipa gave a sigh but didn't relieve her of her anxiety at the moment.

With that we were off.

While on board that ship—which I've dubbed "Unknown"—I kept reminiscing of all the things that happed in my life. Most of it were things I regretted, and how everything turned to shit. Especially, how it went from bad to worse after receiving this curse of mine.

Namek was too close to Vegeta for my liking. One week away to be precise. Hopefully the King doesn't use the I.T. to get there or it will ruin all my plans. Why didn't I use it? When using the Instant Transmission it gives a strong ping. Thereby giving away my previous location and endangering those I've been around.

Once planet side I was the first to venture out on my own. The rest were setting up a base camp. Taking no guide figured I'd go with my senses to the nearest Namekian village.

Then I felt that twinge of power. Damn woman! Celipa started following me but made no protest to stop her. Allowing her to believe she was being sneaky.

Pausing over a small seemingly empty village I landed in its dead center. Celipa dropped out of the sky and abandoned the idea of discreetly following me.

"I don't see anybody," she said.

"They're here," I narrowed my eyes sensing every single one in hiding, "Check your Scouter."

Celipa tapped the left button. Like star constellations all twenty-seven points appears with their individual power levels. "Right again," she gave a lazy smirk, "As always. What's this strange reading I'm getting from down that hall?"

"We know you're here!" I shouted.

"We don't mean any harm," Celipa shouted just loud, "we've only come to talk!"

With that, one of the doors to the dome houses hovered open and one stepped out. Clearly an elder, he looked like a melting version of the Namekians we came with. He stared me down and without him realizing it I was sifting through his mind. All he thought about was protecting the Dragon Ball and the village.

Just how many of these Dragon Balls are out there?

"We are familiar with you Saiyans." He wheezed taking note of our tails, "Know that you will not get away with attempting to take this planet."

"We don't want it." I said, earning his scowl, "I heard that Namek is the only place where I could get answers." I took out one of my own Dragon Balls I carried around, receiving a look of horror. "Tell me how to use these Dragon Balls and we will leave your peaceful village alone."

Swallowing his fear he said, "What exactly do you plan to do if I tell you?"

I looked down putting my mine away. Hoping I'd be alone with one of them to reveal my wish. "My wish is to stop of all the suffering across the galaxy." I made eye contact with the elder. "For that we need help to get rid of King Kakarot, leader of most of the Saiyans."

The elder narrowed his eyes, "…And what gives you the right to involve outsiders into your battle?"

"I have no right." I admitted ashamed.

"Even so," Celipa butted in, "we've all ready involved you by coming here."

"I see." He turned away, "Forget about the Dragon Balls you carry. Come." He more invited than ordered.

I was taken aback at being invited in. Turing to order Celipa to stay behind, she was all ready following him. Oh well, I followed after them.

Inside, there were more Namekians. The children were hiding behind the elders and heard their fearful shudders.

Having been lead down the corridor there it was. A massive, red, four-star Dragon Ball that put mine to shame. "I understand the fate of our world. Use our Dragon Balls instead."

"Why can't we use mine?" I asked.

Then continued on ignoring my question, "go to the Eldest Namek, Guru. He can help you in your quest to find the other Dragon Balls."

"Fine," I'd find out from this Guru what was wrong with mine.

"So this is ours?" Celipa put her slender hands under it hefting it off the pedestal. It was lighter than we thought it would be, accidentally embedding it into the ceiling.

I covered my eyes embarrassed, "Should've tested your strength before doing anything else."

The children looked up shocked at the Dragon Ball.

Celipa folded her arms, "Well how was I supposed to with you running off like that!"

Wasn't in the mood to waste time arguing and pried it from the ceiling myself.

The elder spoke again, "If you are in need of a place to stay do not hesitate to ask."

Taking a look around at the frightened faces one had to wonder if this one was senile. They didn't look like they would welcome our company.

"We will when the time comes to it." I said leaving with the Dragon Ball. "What's your name anyway?" I asked getting tired of referring to him as the Elder.

"Tulo,"

"I'm Celipa," she introduced.

"Or by us Fasha," I smirked knowing how much she hates that name.

"And you stranger?" Tulo asked.

"Bardock."

"Then we'll see the two of you again." Tulo said as we started leaving.

"Wait!" One of the children ran out after us.

I stopped, not turning to the brat but waited for what he had to say.

"What is it kid?" Celipa asked.

"Those are the black star Dragon Balls aren't they?" He asked remembering a fairy tale, "Please don't use them! It could spell an even worse disaster than what the King of Saiyans can do!"

"I'll keep that in mind." I said and with that I flew off leaving Celipa to catch up.

Moments later we met with the one called Guru. I know these people are tall but this one was huge and ancient! It was difficult to tell if he was sleeping or not. His attendant was more than grateful to grant us an audience with him.

"You are different from the other Saiyans," he surprised us when he spoke.

I looked down at my now golden tail. A side effect from when it finally grew back after Earth.

"Not exactly what I meant." Guru chuckled, "You've changed a lot from when you first started as a warrior. Even though you have done a great deal of good deeds there is a darkness that rules your heart."

"Not that there's much choice. I am going to commit an act only natural to a Saiyan."

"Sacrifice for an even greater good?"

I scoffed, some sacrifice.

"I have heard the cries from other worlds. I trust you will be true to your word." He practically gave me the one-star Dragon Ball. "I have no need to truly awaken any sleeping power from within you. You've discovered that a long time ago."

I sensed a life pass away and immediately activated my scouter. "What the hell was that?"

"One of these frogs wouldn't give us the Dragon Balls."

"What did I say about killing the Inhabitants?"

"Um…" I heard them stutter.

"Go through with the tests, we're going to do legitimately and if there is anyone who kills off the Namekians again they're going to have to answer to me." It went silent for a moment waiting for a response, "GOT IT!" I yelled.

I receive a bunch of jumbled up 'Yes sir!'s before the scouter went silent"

Bardock's avatar flickered.

"Hey what's going on?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta scolded again, "You didn't touch it again, did you!"

"No wait," M. Trunks said holding them back, "look!"

"This is my last and final entry" Bardock said, "We've gathered all of Nameks Dragon Balls thanks to our new friends." Then grumbled, "Still doesn't make sense why I couldn't use my own." becoming coherent again, "This isn't about me, but the looming threat. King Kakarot is on his way and if we don't take him down here then we loose our only chance of ever being rid of him. But problem is there is no one within our realm of reality that can beat him. If you've all ready gone through the previous entries then you understand what kind of trouble we're in. I am asking for any of the strongest fighters out there to come help us! Putting aside my own Saiyan pride I beg you to help us." Bardock's avatar looked about and stopped as though acknowledging every single one of them in the room. "I know that this is a long shot. Should you consider it, use the dragon to come to our universe." Bardock's avatar reached out disappearing. The Diary turned itself off.

Goku picked up the diary and stood up thinking.

"Goku," said M. Trunks, "You do realize how ridiculous this sounds right?" Believing going to an alternate reality might be more than risky.

"Yeah, but." Goku looking intently at the thing, "This Diary had to come from somewhere." Goku got excited, "And just think a stronger opponent out there."

**A/N: **This was the short version of the longer one I had earlier. Hope if makes sense. The Z guys own the Next Chapter-Cosmic Coincidences. Don't be afraid to point out little mistakes here and there like typos or grammer. :P Remember in order to get to the plea for help they had to go through the whole story. Now with that Good Night.


	12. Cosmic Coinscidence

AN: I don't own anything save the story. Also I don't own Gohan's Kami line. Those are from redvsblue. Recenly edited 2/13/13

**Cosmic Coincidence**

"You don't really believe this do you, Goku?" Mirai Trunks asked still skeptical over the idea. "I mean you don't even know exactly where this diary came from! And even if it were possible, by the time we found the Dragon Balls it will be too late!"

"I have one," said Yamcha.

"We have one at Roshi's," Krillin said with a smile.

"Wouldn't be the first stupid thing we've done," Vegeta said pulling a Dragon Ball out from the sofa cushion under him.

Both Gohan and Mirai Trunks shared a glance, mentally agreeing that going to an alternate universe was a bad idea.

"That's five!" Said Goku, "I've got two at home," then he turned to Mirai Trunks curiously, "Why are you and Gohan so against this?"

"Dad, we have no idea if we can really get there." Gohan said.

"Also, didn't my messing up the timeline teach anybody anything?" Mirai Trunks tried to argue.

"But this isn't about a timeline," Goku said innocently, "more like an alternate universe or something. So how could we mess it up?"

"Didn't know Kakarot was capable of saying something intelligent," commented Vegeta.

"Hey!" Goku took offense.

Gohan gave a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

"I just don't like the idea of messing with the universe and all." Gohan admitted.

"Oh."

"You're still not going to change your mind are you?"

"Well," Goku started, "could you turn your back on anyone begging for help?"

That one left Gohan feeling guilty and he turned gaze to the floor.

"Look, don't worry too much about it. We'll go get the Dragon Balls from home. If you still feel the same way about it I won't force you to go, all right?"

"Okay." Gohan agreed then turned to his father wearing a weary smirk, "uh dad, can I, uh, stay here to think about it?" He said more not wanting to deal with his mother's wrath.

"Sure," Goku ran out the door, "We'll just meet back here. Be back soon!"

Goku, Yamcha, and Krillen sprinted for the door to go retrieve the Dragon Balls, leaving Vegeta with the boys.

"Don't tell me I'm stuck babysitting!" Vegeta yelled as he slid out the door into the hallway after them.

Bulma walked up behind him carrying baby Trunks, "Guess who needs a changing?"

Vegeta shuddered. He had the idea to have one of the boys do it. He glanced back to only to an empty living room. _Damn, no one else to change the dirty diaper._

Mirai Trunks and Gohan plastered themselves to the sides of the balcony outside.

"As weird as it sounds," Said Mirai Trunks, "I don't like having to change my own diaper."

"Who would?" Gohan cocked his eyebrow at the odd comment.

Goku stuffed the Diary in his shirt as he flew off. He thought of all the reason to go with ludicrous idea: one, there were people out there calling for help; two, having to fight an opponent stronger than himself; three, the idea of fight himself was too much to pass up; and lastly, he secretly did want to meet his 'father' in person.

All that thinking made time pass by real fast as Goku was home in no time. He rummaged around the house for the Dragon Balls. Not once did he run into Chichi who was also running around still packing for them.

"Ah there you are!" The four-star and six-star were safely nestled away in the security (underwear) drawer.

Then he looked up and saw **it** on top of the dresser. He smiled at the picture of his family. Freeing the picture from the frame he stuffed it in his shirt.

Goku was out the door and about to be on his way back to Capsule Corp. when, "WAIT!" Chichi shrieked.

"Huh?" Goku turned back to the house and caught the huge backpack thrown his way. "What's this?"

"Thought you could use this for your trip," Chichi smiled.

"How did you-" Goku was cut off.

Chichi waved her index finger, "Now, now, a wife just knows these things." She folded her arms smiling, "Now, you and Gohan be safe on your trip. Make sure he does his homework and be sure to set a bed time."

"Sure thing Chichi," Goku threw the bag over his shoulders. "Wow, this sure is heavy. Thanks again."

Goku went over to appreciatively hug his wife. _Gonk! _"Ah! What was that for?" Goku asked, rubbing his head.

"You better come back Goku." Chichi playfully warned. "Just let that be a reminder."

"Right. Don't worry we'll be back and in one piece… or two pieces since there is two of us."

"Just be sure that the two of you come back safely."

"All right, bye." Goku cupped his hands, "Flying Nimbus!" he called knowing he'd need a little help with his heavy pack and jumped on.

Back at Capsule Corp. Gohan was gazing up at the stars that managed to peak through the light pollution. Mirai Trunks was leaning against a nearby tree when he asked, "Ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" Gohan started still looking up at the sky and getting Mirai Trunks' full attention, "Why are we here? I mean… are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Or is there really a Kami? Watching everything, you know? With a plan for us and stuff…I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

"Whoa," Mirai Trunks never realized his young master was so deep. "Actually I meant why are we here waiting for everybody to show up?"

"Oh," Gohan blushed embarrassed.

"What was all that talk about Kami?"

"Nothing,"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." Gohan sighed.

"What I meant was, don't you think it's odd that everybody would just suddenly have the Dragon Balls?"

"Yeah, like it was just for this one purpose."

"It's just as weird as us being the product of someone else's imagination." Mirai Trunks said going into deeper thought.

"Or even worse, being the product of someone else's imagination then being used by another person for some strange story."

Silence fell between them as they thought about it then shuddered at the idea.

"That's too freaky!" Gohan said scared, "Let's change the subject!" With perfect timing Gohan sensed a familiar presence. "Hey, Piccolo's here!"

Piccolo dropped out of the sky landing lightly on his feet, "Hey kid." He greeted.

"What brings you to Capsule Corp.?"

"For one thing your mom, then Dende and I felt a disturbance hours ago. Last it was here."

"How long ago?" Mirai Trunks asked wanting to be more precise.

"Close to seven hours."

"About the same time Dad came here." Gohan said.

Then Tien and Choutzu dropped out of the sky. "It disappeared." Tien said.

"Let me guess," said Piccolo, "you felt that strange energy?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

Just then Yajirobe's air car came to an abrupt stop next to the group, "oh what the hell?!" He complained, "Here I come with a bag full of senzu beans and there's nothin' goin' on!"

"Korin told you about the disturbance?" Piccolo asked.

"Yep," Yajirobe put his car away, "but since there's nothin' here, got anything to eat?"

"Wait a minute," Mirai Trunks pushed off the tree, "you mean all of you felt the same thing?"

"Uh-huh," they answered then a looked at each other awkwardly.

"Gohan, what is going on?" Piccolo asked.

"I think I get it," Mirai Trunks explained about the disk, the only thing alien on the planet, supposedly how it appeared and who was on it and the message. "…So you see it couldn't be anything else."

With that Goku jumped off his cloud and happily greeted everybody, "Hi guys! What up?"

"Apparently that disk you're carrying," Mirai Trunks replied.

"Really?" Goku pulled the disk out, "just this little thing?"

"Turn it on, Goku. You'll see what I mean."

Goku shrugged, doing as told then felt a chill just like everybody else.

"You mean that the whole time we were sensing that diary?" Choutzu squealed.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta finally emerged from the building.

"This." Goku pointed at the device.

"Impossible!"

Krillen and Yamcha ran up, "We've got the-" Krillen cut himself off, "what hell is that?"

Bardock's avatar flickered back on on its own playing halfway through the distress message. The strange power they felt disappeared as it turned itself off.

"So you need the Dragon Balls?" Tien asked as Choutzu pulled theirs' out of their travel bag.

"I brought mine," Yajirobe pulled his out.

Apparently they didn't need any convincing of the situation.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mirai Trunks was getting a headache going over the possibilities in his head.

"So did you make up your mind Gohan?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded, "I'm going with you guys." After hearing the message a second time around it was all he needed.

Through the night air a brilliant light tangled in the sky, winding around until the light died down. Within the night sky was the mighty Shenlong.

"You have summoned me," Shenlong's voice boomed, no doubt waking all of the Brief's neighbors. "Now make your wishes."

"Okay." Said Goku raising the dairy in the same manner Bardock did, "We wish for you to send us to the same place this diary came from!"

Shenlong thought about this for a moment, "This device is not from this universe… Wait a moment…" His eyes were glowing bright red for good long while, and then, "Simply fly into my mouth,"

"Hey!" Yajirobe coward back, "how do we know you're not just trying to eat us up?"

"The only way is through me, the only being that can transcend time and space."

"Wow," Goku flew up, "Who would've thought getting eaten by the Eternal Dragon would be the only way to go."

The others flew up and Yajirobe tried running away, "What the?" he said watching the side walk shrinking away.

"You're coming weather you like it or not." Piccolo said before throwing Yajirobe in after the others.

None of them were expecting to really be ingested. They tried to avoid the strings of saliva and stomach acid. They screamed until the darkness took over, and then met with a blinding light.

oOo

Bardock sat on a bolder wondering when exactly would the extra help arrive. His gaze was fixed on a distant island as he wondered and in his boredom released only a small portion of his ki. He watched the island explode with a smirk.

For him it was becoming more and more difficult to contain his secret. Perhaps having powered up for a demonstration earlier was a mistake. Now he couldn't suppress his power level. There have been some other side effects as well over the last couple of years: One being when his tail finally grew back it stayed Golden, another some have told him that his eyes have changed as well and even so much as a small chill up his spine now would cause a minor power up.

"Will you stop rearranging the landscape?" Celipa scolded as she walked up to his side. "Bad enough we chose this place as a war zone, don't need you going and blowing it up ahead of time!"

"Is that all you can do is bitch Fasha?" Bardock asked not even turning to her but watched the water devour the vacant area.

"You can't tell me you aren't in the least bit nervous." Celipa pulled out a drink pouch handing it to Bardock.

"I can and have." He said finally turning to her to accept the drink. "Quit worrying. They'll be here, besides it's only been a few hours. Can't exactly expect a response the moment it's received."

"You're right… as always." Celipa admitted with an annoyed sigh, "One of the last free worlds left." She said staring off into the landscape, "it sucks really. These people have known peace and now we're dragging them into our battle."

"We go anywhere else Kakarot is going to check this place, wipe them out then move on to find us."

Suddenly there was a crash at the base that seized their attention. Bardock and Celipa ran over to investigate, something or someone crashed through the roof. It was far too weak to be Kakarot as neither Saiyan could pick it up. Bardock's eyes widen shocked, he hadn't expected to see the little clown again. It'd been a few years since Earths destruction.

Choutzu groggily sat up rubbing his lower back. He checked his surroundings and he saw the hole in the ceiling. Then the table he broke. Lastly he saw he was surrounded by… "AH!" He screamed, "Saiyans!" seeing the tails of the people around him ready to attack.

"Stop!" Bardock ordered.

"Huh?" Choutzu looked around confused then saw, "Goku?"

Bardock felt the foreign power levels popping up all over Namek. _Seems the reinforcements we wished for arrived early. _He thought.

_"Choutzu where are you?" _Tien asked and Bardock heard him loud and clear.

_"I'm surrounded by a bunch of Saiyans," _Choutzu responded in the field of thought, _"T__his guy looks just like Goku!"_

Bardock started back to the door.

"You're safe," he finally said after getting over the shock that this person should be dead. "Just come with me." He ordered, "We can wait for your friends outside."

OoO

Goku immediately covered his eyes from the blinding sun light, "we made it through!" He announced then looked around but didn't see anybody else, "Guys?" he blinked confused. All the Z fighters wound up scattered all over Namek.

Vegeta wound up getting thrown in the water. Gohan coasted on the ground before hitting a tree. Mirai Trunks tried not to hit any of the Namekian boys as he pierced though one of the houses. Tien, was dusting himself off getting out of his crater, while communicating with Choutzu. Krillen was plastered to the side of cliff dazed. Yajirobe demolished a boulder flying like a cannonball. And Piccolo, knocked over Nail as he was watering Guru's garden.

"Well it looks like everybody made it through just fine." Goku commented with a smile ignorant of his comrade's clumsy entries. Then he went serious, "Where's that huge power level coming from?" He shook it off getting his priorities in order, "First things first is to gather the others."

It didn't take long for them to regroup, then as a group headed for that immense power level.

"Look!" Goku said, "Over there!"

"Choutzu!" Tien said recognizing his friend.

They saw the island and found Choutzu happily bouncing in the air and waving at them. By his side were a fierce looking woman and a Goku look-a-like.

The Z fighters touched down and looked back and forth from Goku to Bardock. Goku wore an oddly cold expression on his face as this was a strange encounter. If it weren't for that scar and tanned pigment, they could almost pass for twins. Still the energy this guy was giving off… he seemed to border line a Super Saiyan.

"Damn!" Was Yamcha's reaction when he finally noticed Celipa.

Bardock narrowed his eyes at Goku. He knew that Goku was coming but hadn't really expected the others. It was strange to see all the fallen warriors again standing side by side with Kakarots look-a-like. The only ones unfamiliar were the two boys who seemed a little out of place.

"Hey!" Goku, quick as a flash dropped the cold look and genuinely smiled, "you must be Bardock."

"No doubt that you got my message." Bardock said staying serious.

Goku happily pulled out the diary. "Yep!" Goku then looked at his alternate universe father now a tad disappointed.

"What is it?" Bardock asked

"I was kind of expecting you to be taller seeing that Raditz was so huge."

Hitting a soft spot Bardock scowled, "Yeah, well... he had a strange diet."

"Well here you go." Goku handed the Diary back.

Bardock received it returning the recording stick in its slot, "So you're the best this life time has to offer." Bardock said unimpressed with the low Ki.

"Well my son, Gohan here is the strongest," Goku lightly pushed his son forward, "Go on and show him what you got."

Feeling like he was being put on the spot Gohan blushed nervously. The adorable behavior put a smile on Celipa's face. He swallowed his nerves down and flexed his arms then powered up. Celipa's Scouter went off staring in awe at the boy's power reading. Gohan now screamed going super Saiyan. Bardock smirked at the kid, this was more like it. He kept powering up shaking the area going ascended. Still pushing himself further he went through another full transformation, his bangs were gone and only had a cowlick in the front—a SS2.

"Unbelievable!" Celipa said in awe.

"What the reading Fasha?" Bardock inquired.

"Over six million," Celipa announced as Gohan powered down, "pretty impressive kid."

It was the youngest Bardock had ever seen for a Super Saiyan.

"See, Gohan here is our strongest but what you don't realize is-" Goku was cut off.

"-The rest of you are still hiding most of your power." Bardock finished realizing this after the demonstration.

Celipa got readings on all ten proceeding to read them aloud. "The five humans are the weakest," she said getting complaints, "The Namek is in the middle," Piccolo huffed, "two saiyans and… two half Saiyans and half humans? Huh…the strongest readings are coming from the young Hybrids."

"The mix in DNA makes them naturally stronger than either side, even at rest." Bardock said sure that he had read about that some where.

"I guess that makes sense. So these are the reinforcements? Guess we should introduce ourselves."

"Right," Goku agreed.

"I'm Krillen," Said Krillen.

"The names Yamcha,"

"Piccolo."

"Tienshinhan, Tien for short."

"Choutzu!"

"Trunks."

Vegeta snorted, not bothering he really didn't need to.

"Gohan." He bowed.

"And I'm Goku, but by my Saiyan name is Kakarot."

Bardock swallowed hard at all of their names. They were the same names of ones that were slaughtered on Earth. And how could this guy possibly be Kakarot's double? It was strange having them all side by side. Something about them made his stomach churn, he still carried guilt over what he did to the planet Earth.

"I'm Celipa and you already know the lazy bum," She motioned, "Bardock."

"Lazy bum?" Bardock cocked an eyebrow being brought back to reality.

"Yeah, since you spend so much time in the rejuvenation tank!"

"Only because I'm the one who kept pulling your load!"

"Oh please! Just because I didn't get my ass kicked one battle after the other!"

"You barely did anything!"

"I've always had to keep covering for you as kids!"

"At least I didn't get my name from the family cat! Fasha!"

Celipa gasped, "You jerk! You said you'd never mention that!"

Goku chuckled at the argument.

"Typical lovers' quarrel," Krillen shook his head and sighed with a smile.

"No, can't you guys see it." Goku smiled, "They're siblings."

"WHAT!" Everyone else said in unison.

The Elder Saiyans stopped arguing and folded their arms slightly faced away from each other.

"It's true." Celipa admitted slightly ashamed, "This big jerk is my brother."

"Little pest." Bardock snorted annoyed.

"By the way how long before this other me gets here?" Goku asked.

"We weren't expecting you till later," said Bardock, "You're a week early."

"Really?" Goku was taken aback, "Usually we wind up getting to the battlefield late." Goku set the backpack down, "well then. I guess we'll just have to train till then."

Bardock took one last look at Goku before flying off to clear his head.

"Huh? Why'd he leave?" Goku asked.

"A, don't blame him." Said Celipa, "It's not every day you see people come back from the dead. All of your names match the ones of our version of Earth's greatest defenders."

"Oh yeah," Krillen said being reminded of that entry. "That was a brutal fight from what I heard."

"But according to these readings you're twice as strong as what they were."

"Excuse me," Goku interrupted, "but technically would that make you my aunt?"

"Um…" Celipa was caught off guard with that one, "Yeah… I guess."

"Wow, so I still have family here." Goku scratched his head as it sank in, "Well I should go look for Bardock. There are a few questions I've been dying to ask him." Goku prepared for the Instant Transmission, "See ya!"

Bardock wasn't difficult to find having the strongest ki on the planet.

"What do you want?" He asked not once turning to Goku and leaning on a low boulder.

"I just needed to test something, just to be sure."

"That being?" Bardock asked wanting to be rid of the newcomer as soon as possible.

Despite personality quirks the newcomer still had the air of Kakarot about him; then again he is Kakarot in a sense. It was complicated for Bardock to place and he didn't like being confused.

"What is the one thing I always carry during a fight?" Goku asked.

Bardock narrowed his eyes in concentration, "A picture of your family," He was slightly confused, "Your father-in-law, you, your wife and son. You have it in your shirt at this very moment and when you're fighting you move it to your shoe."

Goku pulled the picture out of his shirt. "Wow you really are Psychic."

Bardock couldn't fight his momentary curiosity and meant for only a glance. Almost as if reading his mind, Goku was already standing in front of him holding out the picture inviting him to take it. Bardock accepted and took it. He examined the people happily smiling then his eyes fell on the woman studying her. He swished the tip of his golden tail as he was trying to place where he had seen her.

Then he remembered the woman from Earth and how she fell in battle—Chichi as he could recall from the many warriors that fell at the hands of Kakarot.

"This picture was taken a while back when Gohan was just little." Goku explained, "There is his Grandfather Ox-King and my wife Chichi, oof!"

Bardock had shoved the picture back at the name of another ghost.

"Right," Goku put the picture away now taking the earlier teasing of his friends a little seriously. That made even Goku uncomfortable so he changed the subject, "Anyway, I wanted to know about those Dragon Balls you've been carrying around.


	13. A Week of Hell

**A Week of Hell**

Bardock poured out all of the black-star Dragon Balls on the boulder and Goku leaned in to take a closer look. Bardock stole a glance. It was odd for him to see a form of Kakarot looking at the Dragon Balls with a child-like curiosity. It was an Innocence he'd never seen in his youngest son before.

Goku picked up the four-star ball for nostalgia reason. He was still not able to believe the stars were a different color even though he was seeing them for himself.

"It's odd that you should select that one," Bardock said.

"Why's that?" Goku asked, turning to Bardock.

"I found the four-star Dragon Ball on my first mission with Prince Vegeta."

"Really?" Goku thought that was odd, "It was my Grandfather that had given me the four-star ball when I was little, but those were red."

"Grandfather?" Bardock questioned wondering if Goku really had met Bardock's father.

"Oh," Goku thought he should clarify, "I was found and raised by an old man named Gohan, on Earth."

"Why weren't you on Vegeta?" Bardock asked out of curiosity.

"It was blown up," Goku simply answered.

"I see," Bardock then decided to sift through Goku's mind after that blunt explanation. He stopped at Goku's unexpected reaction to squeak and hold himself as a chill ran down his spine.

"What the heck was that?!" Goku looked around for a source.

Bardock raised an eyebrow at Goku's strange behavior and decided against sifting through Goku mind.

Goku turned to Bardock again and gave a nervous laugh, "Did you find all of these on one planet?" Goku asked setting the ball down like an egg. He thought the chill probably came from the Dragon Ball.

Another thing Bardock found odd about Goku—his gentleness.

"No," Bardock set his hands on the boulder leaning over the dragon balls. It'd been a long while since having last laid eyes on all of them, "they were spread across the Galaxy. It's bizarre, on every planet that had them it was as though they were calling out to me. Is that common?"

"Not really, but I can understand that from a really attached point of view. I used to think that when my Dragon Ball started blinking it was my Grandfather trying to talk to me." Goku laughed a little. Then uncomfortably cleared his throat seeing how serious Bardock was.

Bardock glanced at Goku, "It's all right. Your cheerful behavior is refreshing compared the grim one floating about." He admitted. Goku was very different from Kakarot and that air about them being exactly the same dissipated.

Goku hadn't had a good look at Bardock up until now. It was only a glance but he noticed Bardock had pupils with golden irises. _I thought Vegeta said all Saiyans only had black eyes. Bardock has gold, hmm…_

Bardock shifted his eyes at Goku hearing his thoughts.

_Did I say that out loud? _Goku thought again.

Ignoring the others mental observation Bardock proceeded to return the Dragon Balls to his bag and asked, "Don't suppose you know why the Namekians forbid the use of these?"

"Nope, other than having different color stars I don't see what's wrong with them. By the way, I know you used Nameks Dragon-" Goku was cut off.

"Parunga," Bardock more informed than corrected.

"Right, Parunga, to get the message to us. But that was the first wish, what were the other two?"

"We never made the last two and struck a deal with Parunga to wait on the last two."

"Huh?" Goku looked up at the bright sky confused. _If Parunga was still out wasn't it supposed to be dark? _"If he's waiting…"

"The Dragon balls never separated and he merely went back in them."

"Oh." Goku said satisfied with the answer.

"What would you prefer to be called by anyway?" Bardock asked wanting to clear the air on names.

Goku was taken aback with that question, "Wow… normally all the other Saiyans just call me Kakarot." Bardock wince at that, Goku shrugged, "But I'd rather be called by Earth name, Goku."

"All right, Goku," Bardock started walking away, "I have a bit of a request…"

OoO

"Time to see what mom packed," Gohan said opening the huge backpack giving a heavy sigh. "Knew it," he dug out his text books.

"Just remember," Piccolo said sternly but tried to cheer up Gohan at the same time, "you need to train your mind as well as your body."

"Right, Piccolo," Gohan agreed with a smile and scooped out his half of the bag. No doubt about it most of the bagged up food belonged to his dad and he zipped the bag back up.

oOo

Goku scratched his head uncertain about the request, but turned to Bardock with his answer, "All right but are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way I can think of." Bardock replied.

Goku gave a curt nod and smiled changing the subject, "I was wondering if you'd train with us, Bardock?" Goku offered.

"I know your opponent better than anyone else. How about I train all of you instead? Give you an idea of what you'll be up against."

"Okay," Goku agreed before yawning and rubbing tired eyes.

"Seeing that you're exhausted, it might be best to start after all of you have fully rested."

"Right." Goku prepared to use the Instant Transmission, he stopped as Bardock set a firm hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

"You'll put us all of in danger if you do that. The King has instruments that can detect strong pings of energy," with that said Bardock led the way back to base.

Day 1

Vegeta was the first one up and snorted once more at the other Saiyans. The fear in their eyes was flattering when he first got there but now it was just plain annoying. He growled as he thought, "_They look as if they had just seen a ghost."_

"What is it?" Vegeta finally yelled at their un-saiyan like behavior, "All of you act like a bunch of cowards!"

Bardock had walked in, wearing his original green and blue armor, "Your earlier thought would've been more accurate… Prince." Bardock added, in his minds' eye he too saw his own respected Prince rather than the one standing before him. "It's not every day that you see people rise from the dead."

Vegeta crossed his arms in annoyance, reminding Bardock of the child he met all those years ago.

"If the Prince Vegeta of his universe died without being a Super Saiyan then he deserved it." Vegeta said.

Bardock was silent remembering his Prince fighting in his final hour. "He did reach that Legendary level," Bardock walked passed him and proceeded outside, "But Kakarot reached it first." After that he could've sworn he heard Vegeta grumble on and complain about the smell.

Then Bardock sat alone at a nearby boulder waiting for the others to wake.

"Hey there!" Goku greeted cheerfully as he exiting the base.

Bardock gave Goku a curt nod in return.

Goku went on with his usual morning stretches and then turned to the body of water.

Bardock shifted his eyes at Goku. How Goku had gathered his energy seemed familiar to Bardock. It was the same way Chichi had gathered hers, "KA…ME…" Not once over the years had Bardock forgotten a single warrior that had the guts to stand up to King Kakarot. "HA…ME…" Even if it meant their end, "HAAAA!" At least that's what Bardock kept telling himself…

Goku released a strong test wave off into the distance and sent it up into space for everyone's safety. The force pushed the water back into impressively high towering walls. Goku smiled pleased with himself and then remembered, its water and squealed at what's to come next.

Bardock came back to reality and realized at last second what went up has to come down. He jumped out of the way as the water crashed down and flooded the area.

He looked around, like a concerned parent—a bad habit he couldn't shake—but didn't see Goku anywhere until the water receded. Goku was plastered to the outside of the base and must have knocked himself out as he slid to the ground.

Bardock hurried over to see if he was all right. Then Goku suddenly clapped his hands on his face wiping away the excess water.

"Woo! That was refreshing!" Goku said happily.

Bardock was relieved he was all right.

The door opened letting the water out of base, the first one out was a pissed off Vegeta. The others ran out choking and gasping for air. "Sorry guys! That was just me." Goku quickly apologized.

"Damn it Kakarot." Vegeta's curse caused Bardock winced at the name, "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"But Vegeta at least the smell died down." Goku smiled as he jumped to his feet.

Vegeta was about to complain some more but closed his mouth and grumbling off.

"Somebody's cranky today." Goku said.

While the Saiyans were busy drying themselves off the Z fighters were refreshed and waiting for Bardocks' training.

"All right," Bardock said, "I want all of you to come at me and then I'll point out any flaws."

"Pretty damn cocky," said Tien.

"Déjà vu," Bardock noted to Tien. "But King Kakarot prefers the all-out Melee. He rarely goes after the tournament style battles anymore."

"If that's the case then lets get to it." Goku said going into his stance.

Bardock took to the sky and most of the Z fighters followed after him—Yajirobe was eating a bag of chips watching from the groundside.

Krillen and Mirai Trunks closed in with a punch and a kick as Bardock phased out, he reappeared behind Gohan getting him in a head lock. The kid struggled in his grip then Goku came in from above and Bardock blocked his kick with his right forearm. Bardock then grabbed Goku's shin and threw him into Vegeta. Piccolo shot in to help his friend when Bardock easily kicked him off into the horizon. Gohan went Super Saiyan getting Bardock off. Then SSGohan tried a spinning heal which Bardock grabbed from behind and elbowed the boys lower back. SSGohan was down for the moment. Goku, Tien and Yamcha shot forward and Bardock managed to block and dodge from all angles. Vegeta shot in from behind—thought he'd be crafty—Bardock redirected him to knock heads with Tien. Bardock took advantage of their little squabble elbowing down on both, he sent them into the water and phased out before the others could hit him.

Goku managed to get in one good punch on that deep scar, but Bardock caught the next fist. He pulled Goku in and kneed his gut then kicked him away by his chin. Mirai Trunks tried blind siding Bardock with a kick and was blocked with Bardock's right forearm. Yamcha punched getting his arm entwined with Bardocks' and broke it as he flexed his arm. The snapping of bone was audible and Yamcha cried out in pain. Bardock chopped at the back of his neck, Yamcha was the first out and was thrown into Mirai Trunks.

Choutzu head butted Bardock in the gut then Bardock kicked the little emperor away.

SSGohan revived and came in reading an upper cut before getting kicked away and officially knocked out. In Gohan's place Piccolo, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Tien and Choutzu showed up. Even with all of them attacking at once Bardock managed to hold his own.

Goku stared in awe at the sight, he knew Bardock was old but showed no signs of it as he fought. Bardock phased out all of sudden and surprised Goku by reappearing in front of him. Bardock pounded him on the head and Goku shot toward the water. Goku stopped himself before getting wet and jetted back going at it punch for punch with his alternate universe father.

Krillen quickly shot in for a chance, and just as quickly shot back with a boot print on his cheek.

Vegeta went super saiyan going in. Bardock powered up only his fist and dug in into SSVegeta's chest breaking a few rib. Angering SSVegeta he kicked Bardock in the gut. Bardock then entwined both his fists and knocked Vegeta out—three out—of the sky then blocked Goku's oncoming kick.

The remaining Z team closed in and Bardock curled up blocking from all angles. Once he stretched out Bardock sent a surge pushing them all back twenty feet. One glance around Bardock found all the weak points went after them in a flash.

No one was able to read his movement. Krillen got one strike to the head, out! Tien received a strike to the ribs, shoulder blade and lower back, out! Mirai Trunks was kneed to the gut and out! Piccolo had his arms gruesomely pulled out from behind in one swift move. Goku, gets knocked out of the sky and upon hitting the ground gets both his legs crushed crying out in pain. Then last turns to Choutzu.

"Let's just say you would be dead all ready."

Choutzu squeaked.

"Time to pass out the beans," Yajirobe finally got off his ass crumbling the empty bag of chips.

"Don't bother." Bardock's cold words were enough to freeze Yajirobe in his tracks.

"What?!" Goku said shocked while panting.

"As rare as they are," Bardock explained, "Namek has healers. They'll put you guys back together again."

"I swear you cheated!" Krillen said rubbing his boot printed cheek.

"Had to have been using ESP!" Mirai Trunks accused as he forced himself to sit up.

Celipa smiled as she walked out with a case, suppressing a laugh that wanted to escape seeing Bardock did not hold back. "He sure kicked your asses."

"Was that really necessary?" Goku sat up fully healed. "You clobbered us!"

"Kept coming after me!" Gohan complained.

"King Kakarot will get rid of anyone that can rival him first or," he turned to Gohan, "He'll even go after the kids first," Then turned to all of them. "King Kakarot doesn't know mercy and will use any case scenario to beat his opponents. Even if that means having to use a number of cheap shots to win, he'll do it."

"Who taught him to do that?" Yamcha thought aloud.

"I did." Bardock admitted bringing about a cold judging silence.

"Off the grim topic," Celipa said as she opened the case and tossed over a few scouters. "Feel free to run off and train on your own. Use these for communication only. Just be careful. It's an older model, if you power up with this one you could break it. Got it?"

Everyone put theirs on easily, and Goku had a bit of difficulty then hooked it onto his sash. Bardock slapped his forehead, as Goku just smiled like an idiot.

Day 2

Bardock went around throwing a few pointers as the other trained on their own.

Piccolo decided to train with the Namekian rebels. They fought like Saiyans with a Namekian twist.

Day 3

Goku followed Bardock around the next morning asking Bardock question after question. Bardock was desperate enough to ask Vegeta how to shut him up. The AU Prince just smirked at took off without a word. This left Bardock to gather every ounce of patience and turned to Goku, "What makes you think that any of my answers are going to pertain to your universe?"

"Nice vocabulary," Mirai Trunks remarked from nearby.

"What do you expect when your offspring are a bunch of eggheads?" Bardock answered.

"I already know that," Said Goku, "I just wanted to know the differences."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Bardock yelled at Goku as he just took it with a smile.

"Because I thought you would've figured that out."

Bardock flew off preferring to answer in private, but Goku took it as a rude exit. Bardock glanced back and found Goku wasn't following and stopped, "What'd you do, forget how to fly?"

Goku pouted at the comment and followed.

"Just pick a subject and stick with it."

"All right just family then."

"Crap."

"What ever happened to my mother?" Goku asked his first question.

"She passed away giving birth giving to _**him**_."

"Oh," Goku looked away apologetically.

"Siera had a hard time with Raditz' birth as well, but she came back from that delivery twice as strong. Only she couldn't handle Kakarots." Bardock glanced back, "I'm not sure if it's the same for your universe. Maybe she lived through it."

Goku veered off to a little Island, Bardock followed. Goku continued, "But what I meant was, what was she like?"

Bardock couldn't make eye contact not sure what to say, "Honestly, I wasn't around much to know." Bardock looked up expecting to see disappointment, but instead saw a guilty smirk. "What?"

"Nothing, that just sounds familiar." Bardock narrowed his eyes at Goku. He would've expected that kind of answer from Kakarot but so far not from Goku to neglect his mate. "But with me I had to keep defending the universe. I usually got separated from my family for years. My wife was pretty angry at me when after I first came back from the dead."

"Why?" Bardock asked curiously. _Did he seriously say he came back from the dead?_

"When Raditz showed up on Earth he kidnapped Gohan. She didn't want him fighting because all she wants is for him to study."

It was Bardock's turn to smirk, "Well that's strange," Goku gave a hum in interest, "Here after sparing or coming back from a mission Kakarot often studied about really complicated stuff. Uh… continue."

"Gohan gets kidnapped, I get killed along with Raditz for trying to save my son. Then he's force to start training Piccolo… By the way how did Raditz die here?"

"Technically…" Bardock said hesitating, "it was you. During one of our sparing sessions Raditz tries going against Kakarot. Purely out of sport between brothers, but Raditz… being with a low power level, gets punched in the gut. I still remember the shocked look on Kakarot's face. He was too strong and accidentally killed him. But his last words were," Bardock turned to the sky. "'He was proud of Kakarot and was glad to go at the hands of his brother.' Kakarot was too distraught to train afterward. I had to force him to train."

"And you?" Goku asked not with a scowl but trying to understand, "How did you feel about Raditz's death?"

Bardock began walking away not wanting to say anymore, "Just get to your training," he said coldly. Goku sympathetically smirked, Bardock felt this stopping in his tracks, "no one should ever have to outlive their offspring. How the hell can you be so open K-" Bardock corrected himself, "Goku? Having emotions for a Saiyan is actually considered a weakness."

"When I was the last Saiyan, Freeza said the same thing."

"How many survived?" Goku had a habit of driving out Bardock's curiosity.

"Well there was Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Turles, Paragus and last was Brolly." Goku smiled, "That Broly sure was a handful. It took nearly all of us to beat him."

Bardock turned to Goku, "King Kakarot defeated Broly single handedly."

"WHAT!" Goku fell on his rear. "You mean the other me is that strong?! WOW!" he Jumped to his feet, "Now I really can't wait to fight him!"

_A true Saiyan's spirit, _Bardock thought.

"When you smile I can see now how we're related." Goku said.

"I wasn't smiling!" Bardock pressed his lips getting rid of the smile (if there was one.)

"Sure," Goku teased, then change the subject, "But I'm concerned about your stress level."

"What?"

"You've been border line Super Saiyan the whole time. Either you can't power down or stress. Ever try meditating?"

"Can't. Anything I do I start powering up."

"Doesn't hurt to try," Goku folded his legs under him sitting down. "Come on." Goku thought it would need some begging but Bardock followed suit.

"All right so how does this work?"

"Just relax," Goku demonstrated, "Close your eyes and focus on your breathing. This is even good for focusing your thoughts." Goku was silent.

_At least he finally shut up, _Bardock tried the meditation though.

Goku's eyes shot open, even at rest he felt Bardock's power level slowly climb. As he observed Bardock seemed relaxed, _is he aware that he was still powering up_.

"I told you!" Bardock said reading Goku's mind, "it's difficult to suppress this energy."

"Well," Goku held up his index finger, "if at first you don't succeed try, try again."

So he tried again when, "Bardock," Celipa interrupted on the scouter as Bardock tried to meditate, "We have a problem."

"Same one?" Bardock asked.

"Yep." She confirmed.

Goku face palmed already knowing. Bardock flew off to the base and once there search for the disturbance.

"So how about we get together later and-" Yamcha was making a pass another female saiyan and cut himself off sensing Bardock., "OH SHIT!" and ran for dear life as Bardock came charging in and kicked Yamcha literally in ass. "Do that again and King Kakarot will be the last thing you'll have to worry about!" Bardock yelled after him.

"Sorry!" Yamcha yelled back rubbing the soar area as he flew through the air.

"That's the fifth time this week." Bardock grumbled as he headed back to train with Goku.

Yamcha made a lovely trench in front of Krillen, "See I told you he'd be pissed."

Once Bardock returned Goku had a cheesy grin on his face. That made Bardock nervous.

"Now what?" Bardock inquired.

Goku pulled out his family portrait again testing out a theory. He wanted once and for all to see it if was true or not. "So what do you think about Chichi?"

"Not this crap again!" Bardock was annoyed.

"HA!" Goku pointed at Bardock, "So they were right!"

"I can respect a warrior who died defending what they believe in. That is all." Bardock pushed Goku's hand with the picture aside.

"Then why are you blushing?" Goku accused instigating a reaction.

"You're delusional!" Bardock was getting flushed.

"You know I could introduce you." Goku continued just to keep the reaction going, "The Chichi here should be single."

"Earth is gone dumb ass." Bardock pointed out.

"Ha!" Goku pointed at Bardock, "You didn't reject though."

"Why the hell did I come back here?"

Goku put an arm around Bardock's shoulder buddy like, "I was only teasing. Let's get back to training!"

Goku kept smiling. Well he got what he wanted although he admits to himself it was kind of weird, but seeing Bardock ease up a little was worth it.

Day 4

Gohan and Mirai Trunks stuck together after accidentally breaking a few of the other Saiyans limbs, oops! Their polite nature usually put the boys in a position to defend themselves against the rowdy Saiyans. After day three Bardock finally had to step in before one pushed them too far. However did occasionally set up a few matches just to test their strength.

Every now and then he'd find them playing with the Namekian boys. He scolded Gohan for playing as a Super Saiyan. It was only because he preferred to remain off the Kings equipment at the moment.

Day 6

Vegeta chased Bardock across the lake after the elder insulted him calling him weak. He only smirked at the infuriated "Prince" Vegeta dodging every sphere thrown at him. As an island closed in from behind him Bardock shot up at last second, Vegeta slowed down and pushed off after Bardock.

Licking his lips Vegeta gathered his energy came in at full speed. Once close enough Vegeta shot at point blank, one could only imagine his shock when it was just an after image. Bardock rushed in from behind with a knee to the back. Vegeta tried to retaliate with a round house but Bardock was too fast even for him. Bardock had knocked down Vegeta with a heel to his chin having him flip end over end.

Vegeta was mad as hell now straightening himself out. The Prince sent a bunch rapid fire shots and purposely missed Bardock to surround him from all areas. Bardock glanced around at the stationary spheres and Vegeta smirked. Bardock swallowed Knowing he'd have to think fast. Vegeta finally stopped positioning his arms out stretched…then clapped having them gravitated to Bardock.

Breathing heavily Vegeta waited for the dust to settle… His opponent was nowhere to be found.

Vegeta anticipated an attack from above and caught Bardock's foot and threw him to the body of water below.

Somersaulting Bardock faced Vegeta as the prince gave chase. Bardock used eyebeams and burned Vegeta's right shoulder. With a round house kick Bardock drove his knee into Vegeta's gut carrying him with the kick and plastered him to the side of a cliff.

Bardock plucked the now unconscious Vegeta out but his ankle and slammed him into the base below.

Goku wasn't at all surprised to see Vegeta come crashing through the ceiling. Bardock hovered down landing next to his alternate universe son.

"Pathetic," Bardock remarked, "The Prince from our universe would've have never been caught off guard so easily." Bardock headed out the door, "Take care of him will you?" he said to the healer as he was on his way out.

Goku went after Bardock, "Hey, wait!" he said wearing a smile, "thanks."

Bardock looked over his shoulder with a smirk and a curt nod before flying off to train himself.

Vegeta was being healed and once it was complete he flexed his arm feeling stronger now.

Bardock understood that Vegeta would want someone with a real Saiyan spirit to fight against. As well as help him strengthen up for the upcoming battle.

Time's Up

Goku was Super Saiyan training with Bardock. SSGoku jumped fanning over Bardock's kick to trip him. Both went into their stances breathing heavily, anticipating for the other to move. They charged in SSGoku with a spinning heal, Bardock with a high kick. SSGoku's attack made contact in the mid-section. Bardock slid back scratching the ground and was going to retaliate and then he froze. He felt that immense power level and turned to the sky.

Goku powered down as he felt it coming.

Bardock reached for his scouter putting it on, "everyone! Gather back at the base!" He ordered.


	14. Goku VS Kakarot

AN: Re-proof read.

**Goku vs. Kakarot**

"I can't believe this…" Krillen involuntarily trembled at the sky and he gulped in fear. "I can sense that guy's energy all the way from here!"

"Toma held them back long enough." Celipa said as she watched the numbers on her scouter skyrocket and grew more agitated.

"You knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Bardock reminded, "Better to get it over with."

"Just don't do anything stupid, Bardock." She warned.

Goku glanced over at her comment with a nervous gulp.

"But where are the Namekian reinforcements?"

The Nova swiftly passed overhead and nearly an entire army exited the top of the ship. MIrai Trunks quickly recognized two of them as Android 17 and 18 and narrowed his eyes with extreme loathing. The only figure not in armor was their leader: glossy dark boots; forest green silk slacks; two sets of swords on his left side: one red with a hilt resembling a phoenix, the other with a diamond at the end of the hilt; forest green blazer over a baby blue shirt. King Kakarot was in his Super Saiyan, mode as he always was.

"'_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer._'" King Kakarot remarked upon seeing Celipa, "I should've known you were the rebel leader." He jutted his arm out and only a small spark came from his palm.

Bardock simply moved his right arm, shoving Celipa out of the way. The rock formation from behind them exploded. The astonished Z fighters couldn't even follow that, all they saw was a flash and an explosion.

"Geez he's fast." Goku said awed.

"Very interesting," King Kakarot finally turned to the Z warriors, "Raising the dead and getting a clone." He chuckle.

"Well that's kind of true." said Goku.

"Obviously unaccustomed to sarcasm," King Kakarot turned from a confused Goku to Bardock again, "But real smooth father… attempting to slay me by means of fetching others from an Alternate Reality." King Kakarot openly powered down before everyone to his original state and stared Goku down.

Goku suddenly began sweating as he kept eye contact. One eye involuntarily shut as he tried to endure a sudden intense, unexplainable pain. If he could describe this, it felt like his own bones wanted to tear out of his body. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

King Kakarot's bared his teeth in amusement at his alternates' agony.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, alarming the rest as Goku finally cried out.

"Goku!" Bardock began running to his aid. Then he shot his eyebeams to Kakarot forcing him to power up again. "You all right?" He asked helping Goku to his feet.

"What was that?" Goku panted now relieved that the pain was over with.

"Allow me to educate you." King Kakarot offered. "What you experienced was a Tropic Cascade Failure. No two beings of an exact identical match can exist on the same plain. However, they never took Chi into account of that theory as it tends to change an individuals' frequency: causing both a physical and chemical change. You were literally falling apart down to the smallest molecule. I've heard about this among the Tau'ri but I never thought I'd be able to witness this first hand."

"I'm not sure what's creepier," Krillen commented, "seeing an incredibly smart Goku or an evil one."

King Kakarot smirked at Krillens comment.

"So long as our power levels don't remain exactly the same," King Kakarot further explained, "you are theoretically okay. IF I allow it…"

"I won't let that one little set back stop me." Goku went into his stance.

"Hopefully, that is not your best," King Kakarot glanced over his shoulder with a curt nod. His men and women stepped back giving him enough room.

Celipa's eyes widen as the numbers were moving, again! The Z team couldn't believe it either. He was surpassing even Goku's maximum and…going through a third transformation? King Kakarot's locks of golden hair were extending to thigh length and his eyes were blue with pupils but lost his eyebrows. His ego drove him to rise to the sky in visual aid as his power level kept climbing.

"Well, I can see now how we can be related to Raditz," Goku commented.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT RADITZ!" The King shook a fist.

"Okay. Forget playing around," Goku said seriously, "He's serious. Everyone's going to have to take this to their peak."

Gohan gulped and was the first to transform going Super Saiyan 2. The rest of the Z team powered up as well breaking scouters all over the place, save Celipa's.

"This should be fun." King Kakarot said trying to suppress his ever growing excitement. "Five Super Saiyans fighting in one battle!"

"Six," Bardock corrected. He stepped up no longer suppressing his ki and transformed in the blink of an eye. The look on King Kakarot's face was priceless.

"Doppelganger?!" He was shocked beyond belief.

"The whole time," Bardock admitted with a smirk, watching the King grit his teeth, pissed off.

"I was wondering when you'd finally show your true colors," SSGoku grinned at Bardock.

Toma flew in from the direction the Nova had landed, "sorry I'm late." He said standing next to Celipa. "But I can see I gave you guys enough time." He stole a glance at the unfamiliar then smirked as he recognized which one was Bardock.

Toma's presence only added more for King Kakarot to be pissed off about.

The King returned his attention to SSBardock, "I know that isn't your strongest."

SSBardock powered up even further also a Super Saiyan 2, the only physical difference, three bangs.

After that King Kakarot decided to strike, going in for…SS2Gohan. The Z team already anticipated this and blocked the King getting in a good barrier. They successfully stopped him. SS2Gohan jumped over the others and stomped on the spot where King Kakarot stood a moment before—a miss. Then SS2Gohan kicked right as the King phased away.

Like watching a down pour, the rest of King Kakarot's army came rushing in. Tien, Choutzu, Krillen and SSGoku jumped up, placing their hands to the side of their faces.

"SOLAR FLARE!" The four said in unison, blinding and slowing down the oncoming army.

The rebels and the Z team scattered getting as far away from the blinding light as possible. King Kakarot and his army remained blind and confused until the light died down.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Deal with the rest of those guys! The rest of you forget mercy and execute the rebels."

"What will you do?" Eighteen inquired.

"Bardock's mine and so is that double!"

The army jetted off and King Kakarot used the Instant Transmission.

oOo

SSGoku, SS2Gohan and SS2Bardock managed to regroup and flew together.

"This plan of yours better work," said SS2Bardock.

"Better that we fight him without a big crowd. This way nobody gets hurt and there won't be any big distractions." SSGoku said looking down at the planet hoping Namek wouldn't be destroyed again.

King Kakarot appeared right before them and slapped three generations out of the sky.

"Guess that wasn't long enough," SS2Gohan commented from where he lay, rubbing his sore cheek.

SSGoku jumped to his feet as King Kakarot set down on an island peak.

"Nice trick," said King Kakarot, "but you'll have to do better than that."

He charged for SSGoku and punched crushing the ground SSGoku stood a moment before. SSGoku back flipped a few times before landing in a crouch and charged in for King Kakarot. The first strike: both of their forearms hit sending a shockwave leveling the island and pushed back the water. They threw close range kicks and punches. They seemed pretty even until SSGoku tried to drive his fist into King Kakarot's mid-section. It felt like he hit a steal wall! King Kakarot smirked; first he spun around to trip SSGoku and with the other leg kicked him in the mid-section off into the distance.

King Kakarot used Instant Transmission to catch up to SSGoku and punched, but SSGoku used the I.T as well to avoid the blow. SSGoku reappeared behind him and elbowed the base of King Kakarot's neck. King Kakarot only moved a few inches and stopped himself with his tail grabbing onto SSGoku's ankle.

"A TAIL!" SSGoku was surprised, getting vertically swung around. It was difficult to tell what was up or down.

SS2Bardock finally flew in with a knee to the Kings' right cheek. King Kakarot whipped his tail forward using SSGoku as a weapon. SS2Bardock caught SSGoku instead pulling him away as SS2Gohan came in from behind the King trying to cut off his tail. The damn King was slippery. He leaned back to flip himself over as SS2Gohan overshot his mark. The King pushed SS2Gohan back with a weak ball of Ki.

SSGoku and SS2Bardock closed in to get King Kakarot, but he used the Instant Transmission. SSGoku and SS2Bardock followed leaving SS2Gohan behind to listen to the fight.

SSGoku crossed King Kakarot getting a punch blocked. SS2Bardock had his kick blocked. King Kakarot had and elbow caught by SSGoku. SS2Bardock kicked off the soles of their boots. SSGoku kicked at King Kakarot's hip and SS2Bardock punched at the shoulder blade.

Going back to the normal plain SSGoku and SS2Bardock were side by side mirroring each other's stance. King Kakarot appeared before them glancing down at his torn blazer and shirt. He merely tore them off revealing his Saiyan armor and allowed the tatters to flutter with the wind.

SS2Gohan blinked in awe. "Whoa…"

King Kakarot shifted his eyes down and phased in front of the kid back handing him out of the sky. The King phased out as SS2Gohan shot groundside, then phased in ahead of the kid on his landing Zone. He brought his knee up giving SS2Gohan's stomach a painful landing.

"Gohan!" SSGoku phased in face to face with King Kakarot and was kicked away with the other leg.

SS2Bardock phased in and tried a high kick getting kicked away in the same manner. All the while SS2Gohan was stunned and wheezing on the same knee he landed on. SS2Bardock was coming back for retaliation. King Kakarot pushed his occupied knee up, SS2Gohan hover for a moment before the King did a spinning-heal.

SS2Bardock caught the now unconscious boy though the momentary distraction earned SS2Bardock a stomp to the chin. Both were knock unconscious as Gohan reverted back, however Bardock didn't save the fact he had more bangs.

King Kakarot stood there glaring at his father's motionless body. He kept his guard up, expecting him to rise any moment.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" SSGoku expected King Kakarot to jump away, but instead his alternate self caught the wave as it splash through his fingers. SSGoku let go of his wave and shot in front of the King getting in a good high kick to the chin and a second in the midsection.

King Kakarot didn't go very far but it put a safe distance between them.

SSGoku nudged SSBardock with his foot trying to revive him to no avail. Gohan was out as well.

"What kind of person goes after kids?" SSGoku asked disgusted.

"Forget the age factor. He's just another warrior in a battle. If he didn't want to get beaten then he should've just stayed home."

SSGoku couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own voice with merciless views.

"No mercy, huh?"

"Mercy?" King Kakarot looked confused then narrowed his eyes, "I presume you would be my weaker half." Their golden hair blew with the wind, "Just as weak as Bardock has become."

Gohan awoke confused then shook off the disorientation.

"Are you all right?" SSGoku asked as Gohan got to his feet.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Piccolo wasn't here to see that." Gohan went Super Saiyan 2.

SSGoku kick his heal into SSBardocks' ribs getting him to finally wake up.

"How the hell did you stay a Super Saiyan?" King Kakarot asked curious.

"I bet you're regretting beating me one time after another." SSBardock sat up, "This is my true form from now on." Bardock returned to a Super Saiyan 2.

"Really?" SSGoku asked amazed.

"Stay focused." SS2Bardock reminded.

King Kakarot visible gathered his Ki on his right hand and surprise! Instead shot a wave from his left. SS2Gohan jumped in front of his elders with an energy field. King Kakarot walked forward adding more pressure onto SS2Gohan. SSGoku and SS2Bardock I.T., SS2Bardock shot his Final Spirit Cannon. King Kakarot easily deflected it to the sky when SSGoku reappeared and kicked the same attack back getting the King to let go of the wave. SS2Gohan phaseed in with his back to King Kakarot and shot his arm up getting him in the chin and elbowed his rib cage.

"Bad move." King Kakarot commented putting his arms around SS2Gohan and threw him in the air.

_I can't fight the way I want to with them,_ SSGoku thought as he went for the attack.

SS2Bardock heard that, SSGoku was purposely holding back to avoid harming his own allies.

SS2Bardock grabbed SS2Gohan taking them away to a safe distance.

"What was that for?" SS2Gohan asked.

"Thanks," said SSGoku going ascended.

King Kakarot flew up to SSGoku with showing visible signs of sweat. They stared each other down again. Then King Kakarot shot in feet first hoping to stomp on SSGoku, but SSGoku caught him by the ankle and swung King Kakarot around. SSGoku spun faster and faster until he let his alternate-self go, piercing through an island. SSGoku blocked anticipating the right hook upon the others' return. King Kakarot was breathing heavily, turning his back to SSGoku and grabbed behind him putting his hands around SSGoku's head. He applied leverage and flipped over his opponent. King Kakarot kneed SSGoku in the lower back repeatedly. SSGoku reached behind him getting a handful of hair in both hands, using the same method, only once he was up-side-down high kicked on King Kakarot's head.

The King shot straight for the water, but stopped himself hovering just inches away. He watched the reflective surface. SSGoku vanished then reappeared behind King Kakarot, using his tail, the King whacked SSGoku to the left. He saw SSGoku stop himself before hitting a tree. Then King Kakarot rushed him knocking over the tree and plowing him into the ground.

_Why the hell is this taking so much effort?_ SSBardock heard the frustrated thoughts from the King.

_Think I might be in over my head here, but I'm not giving up!_ SSGoku thought with determination.

SSGoku pushed himself off the ground when King Kakarot stepped on his back pushing him back down. SSGoku gave way for a moment but pushed and kept rising. It was then that King Kakarot powered up his left hand.

"NO!" Gohan shouted, going in to help until SSBardock held him back.

King Kakarot smirked, until SSGoku pulled off the strangest of moves: First SSGoku straightened his body like a push up, the pulled his left leg under his right and twirled his body around and tripped King Kakarot. (I've only seen this done in break-dancing, if done right)

SSGoku jumped to his feet, as did King Kakarot after righting himself again. Both took to the sky.

SSGoku clearly saw the fatigue in the King: his struggle to breath and excessive perspiration.

King Kakarot raised his fist preparing for another attack when it happened. He screamed to the top of his lungs trying desperately to hold onto his current power level.

SSGoku looked on in awe, the Kings' hair was shortening and he was losing muscle mass.

SSBardock smirked, "It seems this level has its limits."

"He's transforming back…" Gohan said awed, "Now he looks a lot like dad."

"Don't be fooled so easily. You know your enemy, don't lose sight of that."

King Kakarot had involuntarily powered down from a Super Saiyan 3 to the first stage. He stared at his hands in disbelief and trembling at the sudden transformation.

"You don't have to keep causing people to suffer." SSGoku said softly, "It isn't too late for you to change your ways."

King Kakarot's face twisted with hatred towards his alternate-self. He growled before taking the hilt with the Diamond in his hand, brandishing the sword. "FUCK YOU!"

Before SSGoku knew what happened King Kakarot shot in closing the space between them. He felt the sharp pain as he was pierced with the clear blade. Both SSBardock and Gohan stood stock still in shock. It was as though that blade had gone through all of them. SSGoku took in short breaths. He heard Gohan's and SSBardock's cry and finally looked down. Then, like looking back up in a twisted mirror saw a delighted smirk. SSGoku involuntarily powered down as his life slowly ebbed away.

"A pure diamond blade," King Kakarot said hearing Goku's squeaks, "going through an adamantium hilt is strong enough to cut through any Super Saiyan." King Kakarot pulled out the sword and backed away allowing Goku to fall.

SSBardock rushed in to catch Goku cradling him. Gohan powered up, and in a rage kicked King Kakarot in the left cheek, not allowing him to relish in his cheap victory. He continued with his assault.

SSBardock felt there was still life even as Goku's body cooled. Goku held onto the wound, paling and shuddering. SSBardock grabbed Goku's chin to have him look at him to gauge how much life has drain away.

"Don't worry. You're going to be all right." He gave Goku a confident smirk.

They landed as SSBardock set Goku's lower half down. Then he reached into his red arm band and put a bean like substance in Goku's mouth. With Goku's last ounce of strength he swallowed and went limp in SSBardocks' arms.

SSBardock watched attentively knowing it only took a matter of seconds.

Goku's head shot up. He looked around confused. It felt as though nothing had happened. He sat up and checked himself. He found himself healed but a slit in his shirt as well as fresh blood. Then he turned to SSBardock.

"How?" Goku asked.

"Psychic, remember? I had to strike a deal with that Yajirobe to get them."

"Oh." Goku got to his feet. "What was that deal?"

"Worry about it later."

They jumped up as King Kakarot came charging back toward SSGohan. Then the King stopped confused.

"What? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Guess that sword wasn't strong enough." Goku said.

King Kakarot scowled again. He split the sword and held out twin Kitana's horizontally. He started spinning and going for Goku.

Goku powered up and waited… anticipating for the right moment… and… there! Goku stomped right on his alternate-self, square in the face.

King Kakarot dropped the swords flipping over and felt for his nose. He brought his hand back and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time, his own blood and smirked. Manacle laughter escaped from his mouth.

AN: By the way I don't own anything from Stargate SG-1 either ie: King Kakarot's explanation.


	15. Round II and III

AN: When Kakarot is in any Super Saiyan state he will be referred to as King Kakarot. When he is not transformed he is only Kakarot. Make sense? :P

**ROUND 2 & 3**

Goku's head shot up. He looked around confused. It felt as though nothing had happened. He sat up and checked himself. He found himself healed but a slit in his shirt as well as fresh blood. Then he turned to SSBardock.

"How?" Goku asked.

"Psychic, remember? I had to strike a deal with that Yajirobe to get them."

"Oh." Goku got to his feet. "What was that deal?"

"Worry about it later."

They jumped up as King Kakarot came charging back toward SSGohan. Then the King stopped confused.

"What? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Guess that sword wasn't strong enough." Goku said.

King Kakarot scowled again. He split the sword and held out twin Kitana's horizontally. He started spinning and going for Goku.

Goku powered up and waited… anticipating for the right moment… and… there! Goku stomped right on his alternate-self, square in the face.

King Kakarot dropped the swords flipping over and felt for his nose. He brought his hand back and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time, his own blood and smirked. Manacle laughter escaped from his mouth. King Kakarot wiped his nose with a smirk calming down.

He folded his arms in a cocky manner. "You know, you're right." He said while discarding the remaining sword with his tail. "Swords are all right, but such cheap weapons. I've got something better in mind. It's just too bad you don't have a tail yourself." King Kakarot gathered his Ki into a nice glowing orb before throwing it into the sky. "Otherwise, I could have actually tested myself to my real limit!"

"Did he just do what I think he did?" said a thunderstruck SSGoku.

"Dad!" SSGohan called, "I think we should get out of here! Like… now!" Gohan shot over as King Kakarot started with the transformation.

"Bardock!" SSGoku called getting ready to regroup, "What are you…doing…?"

SSGoku forgot that one little detail. SSBardock still has his tail!

"OH Damn!" SSGoku shot by SSGohan pulling him along to safety.

"Whoa!" SSGohan breathed. He was in awe as two golden Ozaurus pop up in the distance.

Thanks to expanding wardrobe SSGohan was able to tell them apart. OBardock didn't seem to be doing too good getting pinned under the more violent apes' tantrum. OKing Kakarot stomped on OBardock and punched multiple times. OBardock finally shoved him off. He grabbed OKing Kakarot by his furry arm and leg spun once and tossed him onto another island.

SSGoku set them down and turned back to watch.

It looked like OBardock was going to stomp on OKing Kakarot. That was until OKing Kakarot shifted his weight on his arms and head pushing OBardock away with his feet. OBardock destroyed a peak with his weight and was punched by the other.

"If we don't do something quick," SSGoku said, "they'll destroy Namek!"

"What about that Bluntz ball, or whatever," Said SSGohan, "Think they'll go back to normal if we get rid of it?"

"We could try," SSGoku shrugged unsure.

The giant apes wrestled each other: both trying to push the other back with their massive paws.

Meanwhile, the duo above tried to get rid of the fake moon. They both used their special techniques on it successfully ridding them of the thing, the apes below however…

SSGoku dodged a fist the size of him but not the huge boot that came immediately after. SSGoku unwillingly shot into another paw. He tried to get away, but was trapped in the apes' grip. That same ape shoved the other down. SSGoku blinked at the downed ape and glanced at the one holding him. It was OBardock, and like letting a bird go lifted his arm allowing SSGoku to flit away. OBardock charged for his opponent knocking them into the water.

Bubbles arose from where they disappeared into and the water. After a good long while the water had time to settle completely.

"Where are they?" SSGohan asked.

Two giant apes suddenly jump out of the water and the duo screamed to the top of their lungs out of surprise. OKing Kakarot had his arms over his head and knocked OBardock out. SSGoku quickly grabbed SSGohan before OBardock could crush them as he slid across the open field.

They watched as the unconscious ape slowly reverted back to an unconscious SSBardock. OKing Kakarot stomped over to his fathers' body and just stood before him roaring for some time.

"Do you see that?" SSGohan asked awed.

"He didn't finish him." Said SSGoku equally awed then scowled, "it's weird, but this isn't the only time he spared him either!"

King Kakarot turned to the Sons' and opened his big mouth burping a huge wave at them. SSGoku and SSGohan dropped down and sprung off the ground. They head-butted Oking Kakarot in the midsection, knocking him off his feet.

"Get him out of here." SSGoku ordered.

SSGohan didn't protest and went straight for SSBardock.

"Not again." SSGoku said as King Kakarot got up.

SSGoku jumped off ducking and dodging every possible hit. Then he shot in for between the eyes momentarily blinding the OKing. Then SSGoku felt a strangely familiar ki slowly coming in from behind the ape. That was soon followed by a loud thump.

"Huh?" SSGoku blinked, "his tail fell off?" he said watching the huge thing wiggle on the ground.

"I can't believe I did that again!" Yajirobe ran off to a safe distance, "Tell Bardock he doesn't have to kill me now!"

SSGoku slapped is forehead, _figures! Bardock threatened him._

King Kakarot was downsizing and rubbed his aching eyes. Once he was to his normal sized-self he blindly shot at Yajirobe. Yajirobe screamed running from side to side, with his dumb luck he successfully avoided every explosion. Just as King Kakarot stopped Yajirobe had his hands on his knees panting for air. He quickly pulled out a capsule, "Job here's done!" He quickly zoomed off in his car.

"That seemed pretty random," Gohan blinked watching Yajirobe disappear into the distance.

"I told him he wouldn't die," SSBardock mumbled waking up.

Now King Kakarot looked more like a Saiyan in dark spandex pants, wearing a red band on his left leg, Saiyan armor and dark wrist bands.

SSGoku waited for King Kakarot's vision to come into focus before charging in. But SSGoku felt that same uncomfortable feeling when they met earlier and tweaked his power level up a little higher. King Kakarot received an uppercut to the jaw stumbling back and a hook across the right cheek. SSGoku in return received a straight forward jab to the gut and side kick to the rib cage. King Kakarot grabbed SSGoku's hand as he flung back and twisted around pulling SSGoku over and threw him to the ground.

King Kakarot tried another under handed move and attempting to stomp on SSGoku's face. SSGoku stayed down, curling his legs in just in time, and sole for sole struggled to push the King's foot back. King Kakarot knew SSGoku would use the pressure from this to turn himself around and punched for SSGoku. SSGoku caught the King's wrist and fought to push him back.

Finally SSGoku place his feet on King Kakarot's mid-section throwing him over him. King Kakarot landing on his back above SSGoku with a loud oof!

Then King Kakarot jumped to the sky, SSGoku gave chase. King Kakarot placed both hands over his head gathering Ki into the points. SSGoku was quick and head-butted getting him to drop the points. The King brought his knees up getting SSGoku in the chin. Slowly SSGoku backed away rubbing his sore chin and spat out the copper taste.

"This doesn't make any sense." SSGoku said, "You have all this incredible power and this is what you do with it? Abuse it for your own personal, ah!"

King Kakarot had shot eyebeams at SSGoku's right shoulder in his irritation. SSGoku's left hand shot up to protect his injured shoulder putting his guard up again.

"Wonder how many people you've bored with such stupid speeches." King Kakarot folded his arms.

"Mercy and compassion are not stupid!"

"Stuuuupid," King Kakarot taunted.

"Is not!"

SSBardock slapped his forehead as they continued to childishly argue for some time. Gohan… was embarrassed—sweat dropped.

"You'd think otherwise, if you were the one suffering." SSGoku finally said.

SSBardock could've sworn he felt a pang of regret from King Kakarot.

King Kakarot wasted no time trying to rush SSGoku. But SSGoku redirected him back. King Kakarot stopped himself, confused he glanced over his shoulder. SSGoku was just smiling at him. This angered the King and shot straight for SSGoku then used the instant Transmission at last second.

SSBardock hastily pushed Gohan out of the way! King Kakarot reappeared where the kid was and was ready to strike until SSBardock held out his arm, "MIND CRUSH!"

King Kakarot cried out in pain holding his head. His skull felt like it wanted to crack into a million pieces along with what he was seeing.

SSVegeta shot in out of nowhere butting heads with the distracted King and sent him flying. SSVegeta flew after King Kakarot and kicking him away to a safe distance.

SSBardock quickly pulled Gohan to his feet and I.T. them elsewhere.

"What was that?" Gohan asked about SSBardocks' strange attack.

"I scrambled his mind." SSBardock explained, "incredibly painful and messes with the senses as he jumps from one memory to the next."

SSVegata chased a smirking King across the water, "No one kills that clown but me! Prince Vegeta!" SSVegeta said before getting clonked on the head and plunging into the water.

"A prince is still no match to the king of all Saiyans." King Kakarot taunted as waited for SSVegeta to reappear.

SSVegeta rose up right next to SSGoku.

"Ah I get it," said King Kakarot, "that's why you feel you're the one to finish off this version of me. Are you two together?"

SSVegeta and SSGoku looked at each other confused and turned to the King, "Hell no!"

Like a comet SSVegeta shot behind the King. Spinning around in time King Kakarot blocked SSVegeta's fists he shot a blast of ki at SSGoku. SSGoku backhanded it away then received a knee to the midsection. SSGoku gave King Kakarot a fist in the gut getting the King to back off.

King Kakarot shot forward and pushed SSGoku into SSVegeta and used the Instant Transmission. Gohan lunged for SSBardock hitching a ride to follow. All five appeared in the Androids and the rest of the Z Teams battle field.

Bringing his arms up King Kakarot knocked the two other Super Saiyans out of the sky and into some of the other Z fighters.

Celipa was brave enough to try a chop to the back of the King's neck. Something she'd regret as he was unfazed by the attack. King Kakarot scowled before a string of light shot through her chest from his fingertips.

SSBardock brought a hand to his head as he watched a familiar life pass.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Just fine!" SSBardock grunted.

Toma caught Celipa as she fell from the sky and began to leave to her to a safe refuge. King Kakarot gave chase until SSGoku interfered and started going in for close range attacks. Even SSVegeta joined in.

"Ms. Celipa's hurt!" Gohan said upon seeing her and immediately went Super Saiyan.

"Damn!" SSBardock flew after Toma wondering if it was already too late to save her.

King Kakarot shot a close ranged blast as SSGoku. SSGoku blocked it and it exploded. Once the dust cleared 17 surprised SSGoku by knocking him out of the sky and embedded him into the ground. King Kakarot glared at the cocky cyborg as if to say that was my prey. He then watched 17 smile back then quickly solute as an apology before going back to his fight.

SSGoku powered up getting himself out. Instead of trying to get back into the battle he powered down to his regular form. The rest that weren't busy with the androids went to help SSVegeta.

Mirai Trunks was taking out his rage on the Androids and the only one helping him was Tien.

It was overhead that Goku all of sudden glimpsed a growing, glowing orange donut. He realized where he'd seen it before and quickly jumped out of the away. The blast knocked everyone back from the explosion. It momentarily settled the melee, everyone regrouped to their respective leaders' side. King Kakarot had the Androids twins and Goku had his eight friends.

"Gohan, can you lead this one?" Goku asked raising his arms up.

"Why are you asking the brat?!" SSVegeta asked in his usual manner, complaining.

"Can you?" Goku asked calmly and patiently.

Gohan give his father a sure and curt nod.

"Giving up all ready?" King Kakarot asked and took the time to spit out accumulating blood.

"Not exactly… just a little busy at the moment," Goku smirked.

SSBardock rejoined Goku's side.

"You still choose the weaker side father? You know it's real fucked up when your own father tries to get rid of you. You never clearly explained why."

"It's not exactly about winning or losing but finding strength in doing what is right. For too long I've watched as you've caused the whole Galaxy to suffer for your own amusement."

"Oh come on!" King Kakarot shot back, "I've learned just about everything from you. You weren't much different. If anything you were the worst of us all. I'd seen it myself: women and children had fallen at your feet without mercy. You even destroyed an entire planet full of unsuspecting people."

This earned a simultaneous scowl from the android twins.

"After a while had I continued down the same path I would not have anybody left to serve me."

"A real king serves the people!" Bardock almost forgot Goku was here as his alternate universe son spoke up, "Not the other way around! You know it's still not too late to change! You don't have to give up being King just do the right thing."

"SHUT UP!" King Kakarot took offense.

"He's right." Said a fully healed Celipa walking up and closely followed by Toma. "All you've done is selfishly Toy with lives as though they were nothing."

"The strongest has the right to rule." King Kakarot countered.

"True strength is knowing right from wrong and following through with what's right." SSBardock said. Goku felt pride in Bardock as he was standing up to King Kakarot, "But you are right and I will clean up the mess I made."

King Kakarot and the Androids charged in as did everyone on Goku's side. Goku stayed behind focusing on the energy…

SSGohan and SSBardock flittered through the androids and went for the King. SSBardock slipped up and was punched and stomped on his back. He shot close by to Goku and pushed himself off the softened soil.

"How much longer is that Spirit Bomb of yours' going to take?" SSBardock asked.

Goku pouted at his surprise being spoiled but smiled, "This one's a bit of a doozy. It's going to take a while longer to gather the necessary energy. This Kakarot is going to need a lot of too."

"How much?" SSBardock asked.

"It's pure life energy but anything is helpful."

SSBardock held his arm up, gathered his energy while facing Goku and shot it up to be collected. Goku looked at Bardock confused. He fell to one knee and struggled for air as he returned to his original form.

"How much did you give?" Goku asked concerned.

"Hopefully enough," Bardock swallowed getting to his feet and turned to the battle as SSGohan hit the ground hard and was knocked out and reverted.

Piccolo took over the fight and within moments he was out. It didn't help that the Androids were picking them off either. The whole time Bardock stood guarding Goku from any stray shots until he gathered enough strength to join in.

SSMirai Trunks and SSVegeta were dealing with the twins. King Kakarot chose this moment to power down and headed for Gohan. He picked the boy up by the collar for closer examination—he couldn't place where he'd seen him. Something about his face seemed familiar. Of course it was half his but the other half…

Bardock charged in and karate kicked the King breaking a few ribs in the process. He let go of the boy and rolled in a crouch facing his father. King Kakarot almost envied the boy, being held protectively in his 'Grandfathers' arms. Something he never knew having to always be on his guard, especially against this man.

Bardock always hated the fact that King Kakarot's mind was the hardest to read… regardless, the kid was safe. He set the boy down and Bardock scowled at King Kakarot. He figured it was best not to have too many distractions for Goku to worry about.

Bardock remembered a favor he needed to cash in on. He took out his scouter and placed it over his eye then pushed the button. "Initiate Protocol: One, Seven, One, Eight."

That confused King Kakarot, why would he all of sudden call out a few numbers?

Mirai Trunks was left by himself, Vegeta was out. He ran and stomped on the blade of his sword. It flipped into the air and he snatched the hilt. He went straight for the Androids. They charged right for him and suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Mirai Trunks paused for a moment but decided to take advantage of the situation and struck with his sword. 17 brought his forearm up stopping him. 18 winked at the confused Mirai Trunks and said, "Bye,"

17 punched Mirai Trunks away. "Time to cash in on a favor," He said before heading for Bardock. The twins took their guard position before the king.

Bardock scowled as he thought he was out matched but then the androids turned to the King in their creepy way.

"I got dibs on all expensive jewels!" 18 blurted.

"All fast cars are mine!" 17 said immediately after.

"What!" Kakarot powered up as high as he could go. He jumped away in time from the charging Androids, "Thought I deleted that part of your programming!"

"We put it back in," 17 admitted.

Jet streams arced, spiraled and tangled, bouncing off each other in the sky. King Kakarot tried his best to defend himself in his weakened state.

Mirai Trunks jumped to his feet and watched confused. He wasn't at all surprised the Androids would turn on the King. However, he didn't want to be left out joined the fight.

With one round house kick King Kakarot got his space—for a second—before they attacked at close range again.

"Come on…" Goku begged, "Just a little bit more."

"Will you hurry it up!?" Bardock said losing his patients.

"This takes time!" Goku retorted, "I'm actually lucky this time that I can do this uninterrupted." and smiled at that realization.

18 gave the King a nice uppercut, Mirai Trunks came in and slashed cutting through the armor backing away in time for 17 to shoot his little gun. The laser grazed King Kakarot's side as he moved at last second.

King Kakarot gathered his energy, pushing the three back with the immense buildup of ki. 17's and 18's eyes widen with apprehension. 17 got in front of Mirai Trunks and 18 elbowed him out of the sky. Within a brilliant flash both Androids were disintegrated, Mirai Trunks had missed the ending blow falling and out like a light.

"Got anything else to throw at me father?" King Kakarot challeneged.

Bardock glanced over his shoulder at Goku, receiving a head shake—no. "Guess not."

"Too bad I know better." King Kakarot folded his arms wincing at his new wounds.

"One last fight then," Bardock said as they both went into their stances.

Goku watched the tension rise between father and son, ready to duke it out.

They vanished, Bardock grabbed King Kakarot's wrist as he attempted a punch and threw him down into the normal plain. The impact forced Kakarot to power down from the pain, Goku fell to one knee as their Ki level was the same. Kakarot turned himself over and vanished, and Goku's pain along with him.

Bardock turned in time to see Kakarot coming at him and side stepped his high kick. Kakarot easily dodged Bardock's spinning heal but not the fist that followed. He only smirked reappearing behind Goku and got in as many cheap shots as he could. He was getting a little pissed that Goku wasn't defending himself, Bardock appeared behind Goku. He punched in the gap between Goku's head and right arm, having Kakarot back off.

"Thanks," Goku panted grateful.

Kakarot, angered by Goku's polite and happy attitude struck his double again giving him a nose bleed. Bardock got between them knocking Kakarot down. Kakarot went with the blow and tumbled back jumping away. Bardock Instant Transmissioned to catch up to him and punched under the rib cage. Kakarot was stunned from the pain and slowly fell back unconscious.

Bardock powered up his left hand holding a glowing orb over this youngest son. He knew what he had to do but it was to the last of his offspring. It was Saiyan way to go like this but… It was the same difficulties he had the last time, the hesitation, the internal struggle.

Goku couldn't believe he was about to say this but yelled, "BARDOCK, FINISH HIM NOW!"

Bardock's eyes were welling up with tears that threatened to fall. He screamed powering up further before unleashing his wave.

At last second Kakarot's eyes shot opened and twirled tripping Bardock. Before his father could land he punched him down and knocked him out.

"Weak!"

Kakarot did the same powering up his left hand and having to deal with the same issues. He unleashed his wave all right… but at Goku!

Goku managed to redirect it off into the horizon with one strong kick. As it passed he could feel his leg tingle from the impact.

No longer able to fly Kakarot staggered over to Goku in hopes of getting rid of his alternate universe-self. Not at all surprised that he wore the all too determined expression all the other fallen warriors wore before their end. The suns of Namek were blindingly annoying as he tried to blink through the light…

_Remember Kakarot you have to expect everything,_ Kakarot remembered Bardock's words from his early training,_from the expected to the unexpected. This defines those last moments on whether you continue to live or not._

From there Kakarot paused and took a long look at the sky. He glanced around counting the suns and last at his unbeknownst death ball. Then he realized that the one overhead wasn't a sun!

At that moment Goku finally gathered all the energy he had been collecting from the Namekian solar system. He dropped his hands forward letting the massive Spirit Ball descend from the stratosphere.

Kakarot took a step back thunderstruck. He knew he couldn't run fast enough and didn't have the strength to deflect it either.

"I'm real sorry it had to end this way…" Goku apologized and gave a solute before disappearing and getting Gohan.

Kakarot screamed to the top of his lungs now engulfed by the huge ball of light.

Bardock awoke to the sight of Kakarot trying to hold back the spirit bomb but failed. He debated only for a moment to save him or leave, he decided on leaving.

Everyone was blown away from the source, thrown elsewhere until the light died down.

Sometime later, Goku coughed awake gagging out the sea water. He was glad to see Gohan awake and looking right at him. He glanced around, all the guys wound up in one spot. "How?" Goku questioned.

Gohan pointed to Bardock who pushed himself up regaining consciousness. He didn't look at all too happy staring at grass as if for something to blame.

"It's over," Goku assured sympathetically. "I told you the futures not etched in stone."

"No that's not what I mean," Bardock then stared at his fists full of bottled up rage, "This isn't… supposed to…be it!"

"It isn't." assured a horrifyingly familiar voice.

They all looked up.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" a banged up Vegeta cursed.

"Not bad using borrowed Ki but try this." King Kakarot was floating in the sky. He raised his hands over his head.

"You know what you have to do!" Bardock turned to Goku.

"I know," Goku turned away to the grass and grasped a hand full hating this plan.

It wasn't his time or his place. The time spent with his alternate universe father was short but knew what he had to do. He promised he would.

Picking themselves up with what little strength they had left both Bardock and Goku rose to their feet. All three look-a-likes went to their current max, the first Super Saiyan level.

King Kakarot grinned a psychotic grin, not realizing he was in the perfect position. SSBardock and SSGoku shot up and spiraled to confuse King Kakarot. SSBardock successfully got him from behind in a full nelson.

"Bardock!" King Kakarot struggled to get free. "What are you doing?!"

"DO IT!" SSBardock ordered.

SSGoku readied and the King's eyes widen in shock struggling in his father's grip.

"KAH….MEHH… HAHHH…MEHHHH… HA!"

SSGoku shot his wave at point blank through King Kakarot's chest.

King Kakarot gave out a long deafening, heart breaking cry as the blast tore right through him. SSBardock held on tighter as though to cling to his resolve. Kakarot had reverted back as the wave began to tear through SSBardocks chest. The world grew cold as the wave diminished and Kakarots' cry died down.

SSBardock was the first to fall as the world around him grew cold.

"Father…" Kakarot held onto his wound and reached for SSBardock as he fell first.

The last image SSBardock saw was an image reveal itself on Kakarot's forehead. 'M'

Father and son fell out of the sky and sunk to their watery grave.

AN: It was long and but that's not the end. This chapter is turning my eyes red from looking at the screen for too long. DX


	16. Abandonment

**AN**: In case I forgot to mention before I do not own DBZ.

**Abandonment**

The water was cool and welcoming as it envelope Bardock's whole body. He was slowly sinking into a pit of darkness. His decent slowed further to the point where he now safely lay in… shallow water? _What, more water?_ He thought and heard himself as though he had said it aloud. Well he wasn't breathing he reasoned. So was that really going to be a problem?

Confused, he opened his eyes. He saw that he indeed was on something wet. He picked himself up and examined his surroundings. All there were was pitch blackness.

"Am I… dead?" he asked aloud, "Funny, I was expecting the whole fire and brimstone."

A shriek echoed within the eerie dimension. Bardock immediately went on his guard—the voice was one he hadn't heard in years. Then he turned and dodged a young Kakarot as he attacked.

The darkness turned into an alien village in the process of being destroyed: fires burning, homes nearly demolished, corpses scattered everywhere. The feeling of dread weighed heavy in the air. Only a few people were left as Young Kakarot downed the small crowd. Bardock winced and swallowed his disgust watching the slaughter.

However, he was relieved that for once in a long time he didn't have to see visions of several lives passing before his eyes.

The boy walked on, yet Bardock felt he was left unsatisfied. Seeing as his presence had no affect Bardock followed. Was it possible that he was watching Kakarot's life play out? They both went in one shot, maybe he was watching Kakarot's first before his own.

Kakarot sat alone on the ledge overlooking another village that hadn't been touched yet. He was sad and lonely, Bardock felt it. However, Kakarot absolutely refused to cry as he held himself tighter as though to self soothe. He put himself through self-pity.

He remembered those families all huddled together. The elders were protectively holding onto their young ones. They never abandoned them for being a little weakling. He wondered why the Saiyans were nothing like that. It made him sick to his stomach sometimes, that he was just thrown away.

The feeling of regret slapped Bardock hard as it began to rain. Kakarot then took off to take village before them. Bardock swore he'd see as much of this vision as possible and followed.

Instead of having to chase after him, he was suddenly teleported to the next scene. Bardock didn't question how he got here, he just accepted it.

Again Kakarot found himself dealing with another frightened crowd of people. This made his job more and more difficult, each time he had been confronted by the sight. This time he hesitated to do what he…had to do. He questioned all his instincts to eliminate without prejudice.

Whether or not that empathy had anything to do with it Bardock could still feel everything Kakarot did.

Sprinting over to the crowd, Kakarot saw them squirm. The more they did it, it turned his little gut. Clutching his sickened stomach Kakarot fell to knees sobbing—he'd had enough of killing and coming to the same point every time. He was thoroughly confused as one of the village women slowly walked up to him. Seeing an expression he was unfamiliar with, concern.

"Compassion?" Bardock said watching the sight.

Instead of batting the kind hand away Kakarot allowed himself to be embraced. Regardless of protests she held him.

_He wanted to know what it was like to feel accepted_, Bardock surmised as Kakarot was being held protectively. Warmth washed over him as he felt safe enough to drifting off to sleep.

"_You'd think otherwise, if you were the one suffering."_Goku's voice echoed.

Kakarot after that point, was taken in and living happily as just one of the kids. He was only accepted as his previous exploits were dismissed as terrible rumors. No longer did he question himself, and living in peace among these people. Being stronger than most people he occasionally helped out with tough chores, lifting heavy things or other heavy duty job.

Bardock followed Kakarot around as he was putting away some farm equipment in the night. He picked up a book from where he had it sitting on the hay and strolled back outside. His mouth fell agape as he meant to take a glance at the sky and froze. A strange sensation ran through his veins and dropped the book. Bardock looked up and saw the full moon and from there everything went black.

Most couldn't retain their memory from the transformed state. Therefore the pitch blackness before Kakarot awoke cold without a stitch of clothing on him was not uncommon. Scared and confused Kakarot saw the strange new area. It looked like an act of nature leveled the place. Then he saw the woman that took him in, lying there motionless in her own orange fluid. Bardock felt the numbness, pain and despair through the loss at Kakarot's realization of his surroundings.

Thrashing around in rage at the pain of loss, and crying.

"I see…" Bardock said sympathetically, "Kakarot actually had a home… once."

Abandonment was all too familiar to Kakarot as he was ripped away from his home.

Suddenly he was whisked away, Kakarot now stood before a small cricket like alien. "Yes," he said, "I can feel a strong energy emanating from you boy. Now tell me, whatever it is you desire, it's yours."

"I wish to be all powerful and keep getting stronger." Kakarot became more aggressive, "I don't want to be weak! It's because of that I was sent away and abandoned by my people! It's because of it I failed those I became close to. I want to keep becoming stronger even when I'm not training!"

That struck Bardock, now he understood how his youngest son continued to get powerful so fast.

"As you wish my young lad," He said, "but as with everything there is always a price." Bardock didn't like that little perk the cricket had, "with all that power you could even rule the universe. Become the judge of who can live and who can die, wouldn't you like that?"

Kakarot was extremely vulnerable, remembering all those he had hurt. He nodded in agreement as the alien smirked, "Granted…" He held his right claw out and struck Kakarot with a bolt of lightning. "MY PUPPET! I, BABIDI, WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE THROUGH YOU!" He cackled as his 'M' brand appeared on Kakarot's forehead as he fell to the ground.

It went dark again, "How can you say it was my fault, but it wasn't my fault?" a full grown Kakarot had walked up from behind Bardock, "One of my weaknesses as a child. I allowed myself be controlled for more power." Bardock turned to Kakarot as his son was gazing down at his younger self with pity, "The abandonment, loneliness and envy got the better of me. I couldn't just accept things as they were. Still, nothing can excuse what I had done and nothing can bring back the people who I've wronged. You and that… other me," he smirked, "were right."

"So you're saying that he was controlled you your whole life?" Bardock asked as he turned to image of his young son and saw the "M" fade away into the natural color of his skin.

"Through my own vulnerabilities, yes," Kakarot admitted. "I could've changed at any minute but…what they say is true, power corrupts all. If only…If only there was a way to stop him from doing this to anybody else. When I did try to break free he tried to go after those I was close to. Even you and that was back on Earth."

The dimension changed again to a long tunnel on one side a light and the other a rainbow pool.

"But he couldn't take over my mind completely," Bardock shook his head, "Well it seems both of our pitiful lives have ended. I fucked up and couldn't prevent all this. I followed what was supposed to happen, step for step. Seems we'll both be going to Hell together," Bardock smirked.

"One of you will be." Bardock recognized this voice. The scaly Kannassian stepped up. "The others have called you back, Bardock."

"What?!"

Kakarot looked disappointed.

"It seems you've been given a second chance Bardock. You've served for your crime."

"But! Damn it! Wait! This doesn't make any sense!"

"I should really be used to this already." Kakarot said turning his back.

"No. Kakarot… I promise I won't let what happened to you happen to anyone else. Do you understand?" And with that Bardock was whisked away into the rainbow pool, he reached for Kakarot but it was too late…

AN: Still a bit left to go.


	17. Second Chances

**AN:** I do not own DBZ! Gone through a Re-proof reading.

**A Second Chance and Home**

After some time had passed Celipa and Toma flew in to meet up with Goku's group who were still recuperating.

"I can't get Bardock or Kakarot on my scouter." Celipa informed as she landed.

"Where are they?" Toma asked landing beside her.

"In the water," Goku motioned, "Come on."

He and Celipa dove into the water pulling the dead off the sea floor. Celipa retrieved Kakarot and Goku got SSBardock. They jumped out of the water and placed the two on the ground—almost resembling a Yin-yang with the different hair colors—they curled in to an almost perfect circle.

"We should use the dragon balls to bring Bardock back." Celipa said still gasping for air. She sat staring at Kakarot's motionless form. "It's finally over." She closed her eyes, trying to fathom what it must have been like for her brother to come to that decision.

It was always the norm for a Saiyan to finish off their own, however, Bardock had changed drastically over the years. It was something completely different to allow someone else to do it.

"No," Goku protested.

Celipa turned to him for his reasoning.

"This is what he wanted." Goku had his hands on his knees still panting for air.

"What?" Celipa said disbelievingly.

"I don't think he wanted to continue on… knowing what he felt he had to do."

Goku thought back to when he and Bardock were talking over the Black Star Dragon Balls. And the request Bardock had made…

_"All right, Goku," Bardock started walking away, "I have a bit of a request for you"_

_"What kind of request?" Goku asked._

_"Part of the precognition curse is to see your own demise. It's here that it all ends for me. I've had no further visions of the future. There is so much that I want to set right, but won't be able to. I only have one wish… and that is to bring the planet Earth and all her Inhabitants back."_

_"But, why don't you do that yourself? The futures not etched in stone you know."_

_Bardock smiled at Goku's naivety, but Goku couldn't see it, "If only if it that were true."_

_"You control your own destiny, nothing else. What makes you think that will actually happen?"_

_"I will die along with Kakarot. That's the only way to be sure to end this mess I've made. That's where you come in. What I need you to do is finish us off and make the wish."_

_Goku scratched the back of his head uncomfortable with that kind of request. He was certain he could change the outcome. But gave his response, "all right, but are you sure there is no other way?"_

"He did have a last request though," Goku said finally having the strength to stand up, "but I'll need the dragon."

Goku fell on his rear end feeling spent.

Celipa gave a curt nod and replaced her scouter over her eyes. She immediately gave the order for the dragon balls to be brought to their location. She wanted to inquire about what the request was, but decided against it as everyone at the moment was far too fatigued. So she decided instead to wait and to see what it was.

The rebel Namikians survived their battle and brought the Dragon Balls as well as the elder, Muri. Within moments the dragon occupied the sky turning day into night once more.

"Speak!" Parunga bellowed, "What is your wish?"

"He's just as huge as I remembered," Goku commented getting Porunga's hum of approval in response. Goku looked down at SSBardock as though to remind himself of the wish. "Right, I wish to have the Earth and all its inhabitants restored!"

The Z warriors gaze fell on Muri as he loudly translated the wish.

The dragon's bright red eyes glowed even brighter as he processed the wish and then spoke, "The planet you speak of has been gone for over a decade, are you sure? I cannot erase their experiences within the afterlife."

"It's been gone for ten years?" Krillen was awestruck.

"Yes," Goku nodded backing up the wish.

Porunga's eyes now glowed even brighter for a brief moment. "It is done," He said, "You have one last wish left. Does anybody have anything to wish for?"

"I do."

Everyone turned as Turles seemed to pop out of nowhere. Goku had almost forgotten he was here: Turles' attack allowed everyone to regroup before he started the spirit bomb.

This Turles looked slightly different from the one Goku and the Earthlings fought with. His dark spandex covered his whole body from the neck down, and he wore a strap type Saiyan armor. Normally black was slimming but it just made his muscles look even bulkier.

He stepped up, "I wish for you to restore Bardock back life, only without the psychic ability."

"Hey!" Goku protested, "He said he didn't want to be brought back!"

"You actually listened to him?" Turles smirked.

"It was his final wish!" Goku wanted to respect that.

"Hmm…" Turles turned to the dragon and began to explain. "But he's lived a cursed life since he first received the ESP. He wanted that second chance to make his life right. Then he can have it. That way he's not bitching about his regrets in hell. It's what he's wanted his whole life."

Without even realizing it Goku was in his stance and eased up.

Goku most of all believed in people getting a second chance and made no further argument. Yet he wondered if his alternate self should get that chance as well. He only knew Bardock's story but what about his…?

"Do it." Turlus ordered bringing Goku out of his musings and Muri translated.

Porunga's eyes flashed as SSBardock's color slowly returned to his features and the whole in his chest filled in. He slowly awoke and powered down.

"Cheated death again," Toma said with a weary smirk, knowing his best friend would not get his well-deserved rest.

Bardock turned to Kakarot wondering if he came back as well. He watched and waited… The idea of outliving his offspring was harshly setting in. Kakarot never moved…

With the wished granted Porunga disappeared. Everyone looked up as day returned the sky and the Dragon Balls rose up and dispersed all over Namek.

Bardock slowly crawled over Kakarot desperately hoping to see him open his eyes. He may have been the scourge of the universe but the fact that he lost another son… Knowing this Bardock cried out in mourning, forgetting pride and cried on Kakarot's frozen chest.

The people around him didn't say a word and allowed him to sob away. Even Vegeta was silent, Krillen wiped away a tear and Gohan was confused—both of them remembering when they first lost Goku, it was eerily the same injury too.

Hours later, after calming down a bit Mirai Trunks had placed Kakarot's body in a preserving capsule and shrank it. There he would await a proper burial for wherever they saw fit to place him. Mirai Trunks even handed the capsule to Bardock himself expressing his condolences.

Bardock gave no response. He knew Mirai Trunks was only being respectful. Had it been anyone else but the boys he would have unleashed his wrath taking the condolence as a taunt.

Everyone flew back to the makeshift base for their much needed rest. Bardock however veered off to a nearby island to be alone. He held the small capsule in his hand looking out into the horizon, and did so into the next day.

He hadn't spoken to anyone having mixed feeling about the decision he made. He was pissed off that Kakarot was dead, but glad the universe can rest easy no longer dealing with his wrath, correction his and Babidi's wrath. He was pissed at Turles for bringing him back to life and at Goku for not stopping him. He was glad that Goku was able to show him a different side of what his son could have been, yet despite it being his plan, he resented Goku for taking Kakarot's life.

Turles stood guard, not letting anybody disturb Bardock. But in Turles' his stone silence mourned over Kakarot, he had been his 'little brother'.

Gohan was first the one up and saw that Bardock was still in his spot. He worried about his alternate universe Grandfather's wellbeing. Then he felt his fathers' ki as he came out of the base.

"Think he'll be all right, dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah… He'll be fine." Goku said and jumped flitting over wanting to make sure that Bardock would be. He hesitated a little being at what he had done.

Goku landed as Turles just watched him walk by allowing him to pass. To Turles he really did resemble a much happier version of Kakarot, even as he wore a grim expression.

Goku stood behind Bardock seeing if he also lost his ability to sense power levels. Bardock swerved around and punched at the intrusion. Goku however easily caught the fist. He could tell Bardock was still physically stronger than him even at rest, regardless of emotional state. The look he gave Goku was still one of anger and hurt.

Goku wondered if Bardock would really be all right.

Testing to see if he would be, Goku powered up making his appearance as close to Kakarot's as possible. Bardock powered up as well.

_So different, yet so much alike, _Bardock thought, as a smirk crept across his face. Easing up they both simultaneously powered down.

"Are you going to be all right?" Goku asked letting go of Bardocks fist.

"In time," Bardock said at the moment still feeling slight resentment but more relief, "you have to go back?"

"In a bit," Goku replied not exactly sure what to say to Bardock. So he just said the first thing to come to mind, "How'd you know I was there?"

"I heard you walking up." Bardock admitted.

"Oh!"

They stood their silent. Goku's presence for Bardock was getting more comforting the longer he lingered. Bardock wasn't as angry as he thought he was with him. It was still Kakarot but it also it wasn't.

"I'm surprised you're still wearing that." Goku looked up at the bandana, "All those that have fallen have been avenged."

"Not exactly, it's still going to serve the same purpose."

Goku was confused.

"I'm not sure if it has anything to do with your reality," Bardock felt he should warn Goku, "but I want you to watch out for an individual known as Babidi."

"I will but…" Goku had a pitied look, "are you ever going to put to rest this quest for revenge?"

Bardock scowled back at how he was being looked at. "You have your own world to return to. Don't worry about me…" he said and eased up, "I will in due time."

"Did you see that you would be coming back like this?"

"Amazingly enough…no, I was expecting that to be the end."

They fell silent again.

"Well, Earth is back." Said Goku breaking the silence, "It's a nice place to go to just in case you ever want to find a place to settle."

"I'll think about it." Bardock said.

"Good." Goku smiled then it went cheesy, "How about I set you up with Chichi, remember she's still single here!"

"Not this again!" Bardock slapped his forehead.

Goku found that in this short week with Bardock he enjoyed teasing him. Also, once he understood the logic of alternate universes saying what he did didn't bother him as much.

Goku set a hand on Bardock's shoulder, "Well it looks like you'll do just fine." Goku removed one of his wrist bands giving it to Bardock, "Here…just to remember us by."

Bardock accepted the memento and looked passed Goku to his friends gathering outside to leave. "This is good-bye then Goku?"

"Yeah… good-bye… father…" Goku hesitated on the last part as he has never had the chance to say it before. He held his hand out for a shake. Bardock took it and uncharacteristically pulled Goku into an embrace. Goku was surprised at first then smiled.

Bardock took this as the closer he needed, then finally patted Goku to let go.

Goku turned to leave and strolled passed Turles.

"How did the Tree of Might go?" He asked taking a chance on the question.

"Well," Goku stopped, "It went well I guess. That was until we had to stop you for nearly destroying Earth," Goku looked at Turles quizzically. It was really strange that he wasn't trying to kill him.

"I see…" Turles quirked an eyebrow, "Are we even related?"

"The way you said it, you made it sound like we were made in a factory or something."

"Hmm, I see." Turles put a hand on Goku's shoulder in gratitude for his answers. Then he flitted off past Bardock.

Bardock turned to Turles and followed.

"So, why'd you do it?" Bardock finally asked.

"It's not often that Saiyans get a second chance like this." Said Turles turning to Bardock, "This is your chance to start over so don't waste it. You said how much you wanted to make things right. Well now YOU can." He said as he was not accepting Bardock's responsibilities as his clone.

"Thanks." Bardock said understanding and now with his purpose set.

"No Saiyan to date has ever died of natural causes." Turles smirked, "You could take up Goku's offer and go to Earth. That Earth woman is there…" He said figuring he'd have a hand in the teasing. Bardock just folded his arms grinding his teeth not amused. "But what will you do now?"

"After I take care of business around Vegeta I guess I'll go after Babidi, and then look further into these Dragon Balls." Bardock stared at Turles—it looked like he had something else he needed to say, "What is it?" he asked out of curiosity.

Turles remained silent, even when Bardock could read minds Turles reached a point where he could no longer be read. Whatever it was that was bugging him would remain a mystery.

"Nothing…" Turles turned towards his ship, "Good luck on your quest." With that Turles flew off.

"See you around…" Bardock said then guessed as to Turles' convenient presence on Namek, "Mole one."

Turles paused and glanced over his shoulder with a smirk at having his roll found and then left. However, Bardock somehow knew that was not the mystery behind Turles' silence.

Bardock shook it off and turned back to the base. He saw Goku was counting everybody up, and then used the Instant Transmission and his team disappeared.

Bardock cocked his head to the side, "Not the brightest bulb is he?" he said heading back to base and slipped on Goku's wrist band and tucked Kakarot's capsule underneath it for now.

OoO

Goku teleported them to a battle ridden field on Earth, the area looked pretty banged up. Everyone was a bit confused, until Mirai Trunks screamed out in shock. He looked back and forth at the person lying on the ground and the identical one standing next to him.

"Is that?" Krillen asked looking at someone else who bore an identical resemblance to himself.

"Crap!" Mirai Trunks cursed. "We're not on our Earth! Everybody scatter!"

They did so before any of the doubles woke up. That was until Goku recognized a familiar face and had to check.

It was Chichi. She looked the same, only her hair was up in a ponytail and wearing something similar to a ninja outfit with the Mao symbol on the back. The girl in her arms almost looked like she could be her daughter, pig tails and wearing similar outfit with her Teachers symbol.

Goku had a hard time trying not to smile. Even here Chichi looked like an angel when she was sleeping, but he wondered if she had the same temper.

This Chichi slowly opened her chocolate eyes blinking to clear her vision. The first thing she saw was Goku and her cheeks turned a shade of pink. Then she saw his eyes weren't as intense and the lack of a deep scar. Then she turned to Gohan and was a little confused.

"Sorry to stare," Chichi said, "you look just like that Saiyan."

"Um, well he is my father." Goku said helping Chichi up. "We look a lot alike."

"Then I take it that blond Jerk is also your brother?" She asked dusting herself off.

"Kind of, more like an evil twin. Not all of us are like that."

"I see. But weren't we…" She looked at her hands confused. "I thought I was dead."

Goku scratched his cheek unsure how to answer that. Then she turned to Goku, he blushed. For some reason the way she was staring at him was just too cute.

"Just how many kids does that guy have?" She asked a bit disappointed.

"Well there is Raditz and Turles, oh but one of them is dead and so is that evil twin. He kind of had to raise them by himself."

"So he's single?" She said with a bit of hope in her voice then shook it off knowing that, that was insensitive about the dead siblings.

Videl started laughing, "Ms. Chichi you have a crush on that guy!"

This earned the girl a bop to the head, "OH PLEASE! HE'S THE GUY THAT TRIED TO DESTROY EARTH! WHY WOULD I WANT ANYTING TO DO WITH A GUY LIKE THAT? AND ANYWAY YOU SHOULD REALLY BE MORE SENSITIVE TO THER PEOPLES ISSUES VIDEL!"

This Chichi was definitely the same. Goku tried not to laugh at the denial seeing this Chichi blush.

"It's okay really… well he did bring back the Earth. Uh-" Goku immediately covered his mouth like something he should not have said.

"Dad!" Gohan scolded.

"What are you talking about," Chichi then screamed, "So we really were dead?"

"Um…" Goku chuckled, "Yeah. He'll come by to check on things later. But we really need your help."

Chichi closed her eyes, "okay…" She huffed folding her arms. There's the Chichi they knew again!

"You see we need the dragon balls-" Goku was cut off.

"SAIYAN!" Alternate universe Yamcha yelled before punching Goku square in the face. Goku was unfazed and blinked.

"Hi, I'm Goku." He introduced holding out his hand in greeting.

Yamcha screeched, "My hand!" He whined trying to shake off the pain.

Gohan pulled his father aside. "Um, Dad don't you think it's a little weird that you're trying to set Mom up with your Father?"

"Not really why?" Goku blinked.

Gohan didn't try to explain it and gave a rough sigh.

"Well look at it this way Gohan," Goku began his reasoning, "I'm already dead here. She seems interested and I think they can make each other happy!"

"So do I," Videl butted in, "Ms. Chichi could really use a boyfriend."

"I HEARD THAT!" Chichi yelled while tending to the guys.

"Just between us," Videl whispered having the Saiyans lean in to hear. "Her father has kind of been nagging her to get married and she's only in her early twenties."

Moments later they took to the sky, and talked about Earth's most recent battle.

"So what happened here?" Gohan asked.

"A few days before the Saiyans came we were already dealing with another near apocalyptic problem, Cell."

Goku and Gohan glanced at each other they hadn't even gotten rid of him yet they still had four days left until the Cell games. "Who took him out?" Gohan asked.

"It was a group effort to weaken him but in the end it was…"

"Me." Videl said flying under Gohan, "But my dad took credit for it. You know you're really cute."

Gohan blushed at the compliment scratching the back of his head getting Videl to cutely giggle.

"Gohan has a girlfriend!" Goku chanted teasingly.

"Do not!" The kids said simultaneously.

Suddenly a store alarm went off. "Videl!" Chichi called before turning to Goku and Gohan, "Please excuse us we'll be back in a moment!"

The Son's watched from above as the girls took down the bad guys. It wasn't too bad, they punched knocking out the first two then kicked the asses of the other three. Goku and Gohan started cringing as they kept watching. They finally had to cover their eyes seeing things that would be too painful for a guy to take. They uncovered their eyes after five minutes and saw that the girls left a nice little pile for the cops to pick up.

"Ready to go?" Chichi asked cheerfully, leading the way.

"Ouch!" Gohan commented seeing the scratched faces and bruises.

"I don't think we were too rough." Videl smiled.

"So where are the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"My father, the Ox King has all of them. We never got around to wishing the rest of Earths inhabitants back from our Cell issue."

"I have a question. What do you think of kids?"

"Well, Videl here is like my daughter."

"And Ms. Chichi is like a mother." Videl said.

"I don't really know about having kids other than that. But maybe I'd like for them to be very well rounded. Be able to defend themselves as well as being very educated."

"But you already have that."

"True." Chichi smiled.

Mirai Trunks and Vegeta shot up to them, both were wearing their scouters.

"Goku we really need to get out of here and fast!" Mirai Trunks said with great urgency.

"Why, what's the problem?" Goku asked and Chichi cleared her throat for introductions. "Oh right," Said Goku, "This is Trunks and Vegeta, friends of ours. Guys this is Chichi and Videl."

"Hello." Mirai Trunks hurriedly bowed before turning to Goku again, "The others are have trouble. They are experiencing the same thing that happened to you on Namek with Kakarot. I've managed to borrow the dragon radar-"

"But we already know where they are." Said Goku, "and let me guess it's in one spot, right?"

"Huh?" Mirai Trunks was surprised Goku already knew. "You know this is getting really annoying."

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything over the scouters!" Vegeta said annoyed.

"That's because I just told him!" said Chichi. "Now come on!" She shot off leading the way.

"Why does this one seems scarier!" Mirai Trunks commented.

"You should've seen what they did in the last town," Said Gohan.

"We shouldn't keep Ms. Chichi waiting, she has a temper." said Videl.

The guys beat the rest of them to Ox Kings castle.

"…For a moment there I felt like a banana wanting to split," Krillen said as the girls and the Saiyans dropped down from the sky.

"I thought all of you went back home," said Chichi.

"That's a bit of a long story," said Krillen. "But what took you guys so long?"

"Just wanted to make sure everybody was all right." Said Goku.

"I'll just run in and get the Dragon Balls." Chichi said and minutes later the mighty serpent tangled in the sky bringing with it the night.

"Speak! What is your wish?" Shenlong bellowed.

"We need to get back to our reality can you help us?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"What item do you possess that does not belong?" Shenlong asked.

Everybody looked around unsure then Goku picked Gohan up by the shoulders, "Well, Gohan's not from this place. Does he count?"

"Hey! What do I look like a ball?"

"Acceptable!" Shenlong said.

"Hey!"

Goku put Gohan down, "Okay then we wish to go back home to our reality."

"Granted, merely have the boy fly up to my mouth." Shenlong said.

"I'm never going to get used to this…" Yajirobe groaned hugging the side of the gate.

"I think I get it." Said Chichi, "You're not exactly from here are you?"

"Nope," said Mirai Trunks, "We are just travelers."

Gohan nervously flew up first then into the mouth taking a deep breath before plunging in. His power signature was gone shocking the girls.

"DID HE REALLY…?" Videl squealed shocked.

"Oh no, he's fine just went back home." Said Goku as the others went on ahead of him, "Well that's all the time we got. Bye." Goku was about to fly up when.

"Um… You guys go I'm staying here!" Yajirobe called.

"Oh great!" Chichi yelled, "You're just as much a coward as our Yajirobe!"

Goku flew over and grabbed him then threw the protesting guy into the Dragon's mouth.

"Okay, now it's bye." Goku corrected before flying in and the dragon disappeared.


	18. Last Message

**Last Message**

Seven years later…Goku slowly drifted down from the sky and Vegeta managed to lift himself enough to look at the Saiyan. They gave each other the thumbs up and smiled after finally defeating Kid Buu, laughing in celebration. That was until Goku was knocked over by a metallic object with a very audible _Ding_! Vegeta blinked like 'what the fuck?' then saw the object that left Goku in a daze.

It wasn't much of a surprise for Goku to somehow ruin the moment like that but he couldn't help it.

Goku finally sat up rubbing his head confused and elated once he saw the diary again. "Wow! I haven't seen this thing in years."

"But why now?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know." Goku said, turning it on going straight for the menu. "There's only one entry in this thing… huh?" Goku pressed the 'start' button.

"Oh-hiyo!" said a girl who resembled a blond Goku—same normal hair pattern—in a green dress, bow in her hair and still had a tail.

This earned a sweat drop from both guys. "Kakarot…in a dress…" Vegeta commented.

"I think that was actually a girl."

The girl disappeared and in her place sat Bardock in his old Saiyan armor. Bringing a smile to Goku's face as he noticed he wasn't wearing the vengeful red head band. He'd finally be living in his life peacefully…hopefully.

"I've decided to send you guys this one last message." He finally spoke, "don't worry too much and jump to conclusions. I'm fine. As you can see I've deleted all previous entry's, have been able to let go and I've finally move on. Still though I should update you guys but won't go into much detail.

"After what happened with Kakarot I've gone around setting things back as they were around the Galaxy. It was difficult but worth it. From there it ironed out the path to the next mission. I found that damn cricket Babibi that had Kakarot under his control for most of his life. Would've been a lot easier had I still had the ESP and found the prick sooner."

"Oh so that's why he warned us about him." Goku said.

"Damn." said Vegeta having been under Babidi's control earlier.

"Had to admit," Bardock continued, "to being a bit surprised when I found out he had been building up an army. The little bastard even got me in it…for a moment before I got rid of him. It was true he couldn't take over anybody with a lot of Saiyan pride. He wasn't alone though. I don't know what it is about these family relationships but his father was also there doing some brain washing. After I took care of those two I met with another odd character. He called himself the Supreme Kai Shin, whatever that is.

"He tells me to go to Earth to take care of a being known as Majin Buu. We find his capsule and hurl it into space, real original.

"After that I start my other quest. And that's to find out more on these Black Star Dragon Balls that I have been carrying around for years. As it turns out, and I got this from Kami, if a wish is made on these Dragon Balls then the planet that the wish was made on blows up in a years time." Bardock shook his head, "Yeah, you can image what I thought. Carrying around a planetary ticking time bomb around for years, that was real smart." His swords slapped with sarcasms.

"Also I found a way to connect these Dragon Balls to me. Now normally only a Namikian can take over that kind of responsibility. But Kami came up with another way for anyone to make that kind of connection. Which got me involved with some Earth people and all I can say is damn you Goku."

"What'd I do?" Goku asked hoping to get his answer.

Bardock tried suppressing a smirk. Goku and Vegeta weren't exactly sure what they were seeing taking a closer look. Yep, he was blushing in that embarrassed sort of way.

"Let's just say I wound up traveling the Galaxy with a few of them. I needed their help to get the connection going. Now I've been label 'Guardian of the Black Star Dragon Balls'. They have given me some problems, the Dragon balls," He corrected, "but nothing we couldn't handle. Had a run in with Turles, he needed to use them which set off our own little adventure to gather them up again.

"After that things quieted down again and now I have another family going. The one you saw earlier was my daughter, Nina technically your sister Goku, and a son…who happens to have the same name, Goku. Twins and I heard there was another on the way." Bardock wanted to resist the urge to laugh.

Goku was of course smiling the whole time, "It's good to see that he's happy."

"It was strange at first not knowing what was going to happen next. You have something for so long you become dependant on it. I had to get used to living each day as it came at me. Not that I'm complaining, everyday had its… surprises. It's just funny, yes I said funny, how things turned out."

Bardock got to his feet, "Well, anyway I don't intend on getting this thing back so you can do what ever you want with it. As I've said this is my last message and thought I'd update you guys on my life."

Bardock turned to the side as if distracted by something on his side. Suddenly was drop kicked off screen when 'Goku' jumped in giving them the finger. He looked more like Gohan with the bowl cut. Bardock grabbed the kid under his arm and shut off the diary.

Vegeta chuckled, "With all the kids he has it's hilarious he should have more."

Right then Dende ran up to heal them.

OoO

Meanwhile, in Bardock's realm, present time, on planet Vegeta…

The mausoleum caretakers were tending to the graves as part of their daily work routine until one of the graves started glowing. It only got worse as it shook the whole place and blew open. SSKakarot screamed as he was powering up and fell to his knees in his own crater. Collapsing and breathing heavily as it had been years since his last ounce of air, reverted back.

One of the caretakers ran, scared out of their minds. The other fell on his bum stunned, unsure of what just happened.

Security made sure to be the first to get there. Zorn, the head of security raised his fist getting the others to lower their weapons but stay alert.

"Do you know where you are?" Zorn asked.

Kakarot glanced around confused and stung by a major headache, reaching for his forehead

"Doesn't look like he's much of a threat," Celipa walked out from behind Zorn.

"Who? Who am I?" Kakarot asked, "Where am I."

"Seems to me like a case of amnesia, it's going to be all right," She soothed throwing a blanket over him.

**The End**

(Of this one)

**AN: **Might've been a bad idea to read this chapter, it's a spoiler for the future stories I plan to write. But hey I hope you guys had fun reading it just as much I did writing it. This is the last Chapter the next one is just my "Throw Aways" of stuff I couldn't figure out how to put in. Oh! And if you're confused I like to leave Cliff hangers. I all ready have three different stories in mind from this chapter, actually more like continuing Sagas. Good night! XD


	19. Throw Aways

**AN: **This chapter works the same as an outtakes page or kind of like a blooper real, if this were a DVD. It's a long one so read at your risk

**Throw Aways**

TtMotD: Ch. 1

Bardock and Celipa sprinted back, with their capes fluttering in their wake. The Namikians elders waited for Bardock and his wish.

"That damn Cannasian!" Bardock cursed sitting in the rejuvenation tank. "I will see our ensured destruction? Then why do I see a storm passing with Freeza's mangled ship?" Bardock inwardly smiled. Until the vision changed to his young son. "What does my young son have to do with any of this?"

The crying infant changed to an adolescent teenager disgracefully scrawny until he went through a change. His dark hair changed as bright as the sun, his dark pupils gone turquoise, and very well muscled.

Yet something about it seemed wrong. He was the ideal Saiyan as the vision went on. Destroying planets left and right but sparing people? Not entirely as slaves.

The universe was under Saiyan rule in Kakarot's grasp.

WGO: Ch. 4

However it hasn't been all bad. Rumors of my new found ability made it as far King Vegeta. Often times being summoned to the palace and ruining my whole schedule. There are some jobs you like and other's you just damn well hate

Some smart-ass would come up to me asking stupid questions, like who would win in their next sparring match. A complete waste of my time, especially when they were referring to their mates.

At least in these sessions I get to have a few personal requests.

Can still remember the very day when I ws fuist summoned to the palace. And the events around it.

Freeza survived the storm somehow and was said to be recovering. My team bad barely landed and returned without a scratch from what was said to be the planet from Hell. Contra. Just a bunch of bugs nobody wanted to take care of.

My team and I were supposed to go and have out meal but my landing pad had been surrounded by five elites. Before I could asked why they were here one spoke.

"What for?" Bold but I wasn't going anywhere without a good reason.

Truthfully I would've needed more convincing but instead chose another method

All the answers I wanted would just be a slight invasion of privacy.

Another complaint was why send for this "third class filth"? I never really cared much for rank, didn't bother now. It was obvious that this one did hear the rumor after I rummaged through his mind.

TSaP: Ch 10

Over the years I had scoured the universe for any possible fighters that might actually be able to put a stop to Kakarot. Yet he continued to beat one after the other. Unfortunately, since they were powerful opponents I may have just made him even stronger. Seems that there's no end to his power and only added to his territory.

Don't look at me like that. Chances are someone is going to find this and ask why _I_ didn't do anything. It's not that I haven't all ready tired. Every time I come to the point to just finish him off… I freeze. Never could understand why.

When I thought I had finally found another worthy candidate I disappeared for over a year trying to find them. Thought he had been executed the very day he was born along with his father.

The true Legendary Super Saiyan born with the power level of ten thousand—Broly. Born the same day as Kakarot and had a profound hatred for the King. I had to watch my back for a while, being that we looked so much alike triggered that hate.

What I remember the most of that battle on Mantra, is the planet falling apart, both Paragus and I trying to watch, and stay alive at the same time.

For once most of the fight was a blur. All I could remember were those last few moments. Watching from below as King Kakarot had suddenly gone through another transformation. King Kakarot gathered his ki in outstretched hands as Broly made his way over readying to deliver another powerful punch. At last second King Kakarot threw his arms forward and Broly disintegrated in the wave.

Once planet side it was Glus that led Celipa and I to one of the Namekian villages. The location was a little off from what he remembered but good enough. We had sent the rest to search for more.

It was strangely quiet and empty. More like a ghost town but I could sense them hiding in their dome shaped houses. I had smirked. They anticipated our arrival by sensing us.

"I know there are people here!" Glus said as the anger rose in his voice. Glancing about for any sign of his people, his hand tightened into a fist at the possibility they were all dead.

"Calm down," I told him, "they're here just in hiding."

"Are you sure?"

"Bardock can sense power levels far better than a scouter." Celipa backed me up.

I walked up to the door that hid the elder, "We don't mean any harm!" that sounded crappy, "We have questions we need to ask you."

There was no reply until the door a few feet from us hovered open like a lid with no hinges. The only one to exit was a serious looking village elder clad in blue, "We know all about you Saiyans and know not to trust a word you say."

"Really?" I've heard those words before and shouted, "IRONE I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

The elder was taken aback then glance over his shoulder as much as possible. The Yardratian revealed himself and raised his hand in greeting. "It is nice to see you again Bardock."

"This is the being you spoke of?" Said the awestricken Elder.

"We've got no time to waste on pleasantries." I said, "I need information and I need it now."

Would've like to know what happened to the Yardratians if I had the time.

"Not one for manners are you."

"Please elder," Said Glus, "Time is of the essence."

CC: Ch 11

"But Dad if this is true." Gohan got to his feet, "you're going to need the Dragon Balls to get there and," he shrugged, "even if we do find them how do we know that we'll get there in time."

"Well I got one." Yamcha said receiving death glares from the demi-Saiyans for supporting the ridiculous idea.

"Yeah?" said Krillen, "we even have one at Roshi's."

"Wouldn't be one of the most ridiculous ideas we've tried out." Vegeta said pulling out dragon Ball from the sofa cushion.

"That makes five all ready." Goku happily said. "Including the two we have at home."

Gohan slapped his forehead.

"Is

Silence fell between them, Bardock stared at Celipa for a moment smirking at her thoughts, "he'll be fine."

"You know, I really hate it when you do that." She tapped her foot and closed her eyes annoyed. "'Sides your guess is completely off."

"Toma?" Bardock watched her freeze giving a small chuckle as he guessed right, "When ever you can find the time your mind strays on him."

"That jerk!" She huffed.

"Had he have come they would've thought it to be too planned out, at least his lie got us this far. This way they believe it's a kidnapping from the rebel leader and no one gets killed…yet anyway."

She smirked, "I'm guilty of kidnapping the Kings father, Prophet and Advisor."

"Sounds like crap when you put it that way." Bardock stood from his boulder then jutted his arm out in front of him knocking a level off another distant island. "Don't see why Kakarot's coming after me anyway. Before we left he was the one who refused to see me, I had to go to him. Still not sure why."

"He did confide that tiny bit of information."

"You going to tell me or am I going to have to dig for it?"

"He told me you said, "_He wasn't supposed to survive,"_ After his victory over Broly. Kakarot wasn't too happy hearing that. It was because of that he wanted me to keep a close eye on you in case you pulled anything. That moron of a King was completely unaware of my position."

"Don't underestimate Kakarot." Bardock reflexively standing up for his son, turned his gaze to the grass in shame.

"How the hell can you still back him up?" Celipa narrowly shouted.

"I'm not exactly taking his side," Bardock came with a quick recovery, "Merely pointing out the obvious."

Celipa shook her head, "That asshole! I thought after Freeza's demise things would be better but it wasn't! I almost think the Planet Trade was far more merciful than he was! First taking Planets and wiping out every bit of life, leaving nothing useful behind! Then he starts sparing the lives of the inhabitants just to take them as slaves! I'm not sure what's worse anymore, either way he's taking these peoples lives away giving them no real freedom unless they fight for him!" She turned to Bardock after her rant, "We've all even seen it first hand…broken promises for his own personal gain, all for power."

"So far there has been only one to stand up to King Kakarot and live." Bardock folded his arms.

"You mean that one guy who saved a number of planets from Kakarot, who could pass as his twin?"

"Doppelganger."

Celipa finally cracked a real smile, "So Bardock, any chance of Doppelganger showing up?" Celipa cocked and eyebrow, suspecting Bardock of playing super hero before.

"More than likely," He neither admitted nor denied it.

Her smile melted away at lack of an answer, giving a deep sigh heading back, "You should really train before the big day instead of leveling mountains with just your mind."

"Right," Bardock again tried to suppress his power level again earning another side effect receiving blue irises.

It wasn't at all long for the Z warriors to gather the dragon balls. Goku headed straight home to get the four star ball that always seemed to be in their position while Gohan went off with the dragon radar. He thought it would be a quick in and out, until Chichi called him as he was about to fly off again.

"Goku wait!" She cried.

"But I've got to-" Goku was cut off as Chichi threw the over sized backpack stuffed to the rim.

"Thought you could use that for your trip," Said Chichi.

"How did you..." Goku trailed off.

Chichi waved her index finger explaining, "Well for one a good wife and mother are always prepared for anything. Now go. I'm sure the others are waiting."

"Thanks Chichi!" Goku ran back to hug his wife putting a blush on her face, "See you when we get back," and threw the pack over his shoulders heading off to capsule corp.

"Is it just me," M.Trunks quirked an eyebrow, "or does it strike anybody else as weird to have all the dragons balls all ready to go?"

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "Like some sort of strange cosmic coincidence made sure we all ready had them for this moment. We didn't even search for them.

GvK: Ch 14

"Sire," Lags, the navigations officer called the king's attention, "There is no false signal from this planet. Must admit those damn rebels are crafty."

King Kakarot opened his eyes walking up to the viewing screen. "Namek, where the days never end…" He smirked.

"Just think of yourself as a banana, you were about to split." King Kakarot said looking for the perfect analogy.

"The poles of a planet are never to meet." King Kakarot tried to explain, "Think of it as magnets. Basically I'm literally pushing you out of existence."

"You might say you were like a piece of fruit pealing out of existence." King Kakarot said.

**"Why the hell are these analogies about Fruit?" Kakarot asked.**

Bardock had set Goku down as his body cooled and the last ounce of his life was leaving him. King Kakarot looked down in awe at his Phoenix sword heating up at his waste before leaving him a bolt of red lightening. Bardock jumped away as the sword dissolved into Goku.

"Huh?" Goku sat up confused and looked at his hands covered in a cool flame.

"Dad!" SSGohan flew down, "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Seems that pathetic King Eon wasn't lying when he said it could restore life." King Kakarot noted from afar.

This gave Goku the extra boost. He shot for the King delivering hard hitting blows with strength he didn't even know he had.

R2: Ch 15

It's not often that people get the opportunity to fight themselves.

Celipa fell from the sky, falling to the ground below when King Kakarot's red sword began to glow. It left the King like lightening and struck Celipa dissolving away into her.

"It seems that King Eon wasn't lying. That sword does restore life."

Celipa sat up confused as she had been engulfed in an aura knowing well that she should've been dead. It died down and joined Goku's side.

AWoH: Ch 13

Goku placed his hands on Celipa's shoulders and blinked looking into her eyes. Then leaned in taking a closer look, Celipa was a little confused blinking back, "Nope, they're black too."

"What are you going on about?" Celipa removed Goku's hands from her shoulders.

"Well, Celipa, do Saiyans normally have color in their eyes?"

"No, unless if they're hybrids like Yours, and Vegeta's son."

"So, is Bardock a Hybrid?"

"He and I have the exact same parents. We're both full blooded? Why?"

"He has gold colored eyes so I was just wondering if I missed something."

"I thought he looked kind of odd recently."

AWoH: CH 12

Goku and Gohan sat at the edge of one the many cliffs admiring the scenery when Gohan interrupted the silence. "So, Dad, how does it feel to have your dad around?"

Goku turned to Gohan, "Doesn't really feel any different than having any other Saiyan around. Got to admit though he is… different compared to the rest. Hey," Goku said with a smile, "technically he's also your grandfather."

"I know, so he doesn't give you any special treatment?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you go to sleep he always covers you up."

Goku smiled, "I know that part. One time I pretended to be sleeping just to figure out who was doing that."

"He's also been helping with my homework."

"He understands all that? I've seen your homework and it looks pretty hard Gohan."

"Well he keeps pointing out all the problems I get wrong. I'm not really sure if Bardock understands it but he did give me a few pointers."

Goku glance at Bardocks arm band, "What?" Bardock asked.

"That armband… I don't why but it reminds me of Raditz. Do all Saiyans where those?"

"No, this is just a memento of the late Raditz." He said dryly.

"Oh," Goku said apologetically, "sorry."

"Why?" Bardock turned to Goku, confused on the out side but hid how uncomfortable he was about the subject.

"Well, wasn't he your son, too?"

Bardock turned back to the Dragon Balls, "he went the way the he wanted to."

They were all down; SSBardock was pinned under rocks, Goku lost in the water and Gohan unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile King Kakarot powered down and went over to Gohan. He knew he'd seen his face from somewhere before. Picking him up by the collar Kakarot closely examined the kid. Of course the face was half his but the other? _Where have I seen his face before?_

Before he could figure it out Bardock side kicked him away breaking a few ribs. Taking Gohan back and gingerly set him down. Kakarot almost envied the kid being held protectively by his "Grandfather".

SSGoku had no other choice. Not being able to bear the sight of him hurting another innocent being. He Kamehameha'd the King from the long distance. Saving Gohan and destroying his alternate universe self.

"You'd think otherwise if someone put you on the spot." Goku said

"Someone's all ready tired and failed." King Kakarot said.

"Oh I get it you're a fag." SSGoku said unaware of the insult.

"Actually the correct term is Homo!" Gohan shouted back.

"It's neither! So quit labeling!" King Kakarot yelled.

"I would give you that one chance to change but you're not going to take it. I've been told you couldn't, the same way how I won't stop fighting for those who cry for help."

Ch. ???

-"What the hell is this?" Bardock asked Jiece while looking at the Flier.

"This, my friend means you're in!" said Jiece, "You've been voted, "The Most Styling Saiyan!" So, how 'bout it, Want to be part of the Ginyu Force?"

Bardock crumbled up the paper, "Pass!"

-"How long do you plan on going through with this conquest of the universe, Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"Why are you getting tired of this? Kakarot asked

They were on bored the bridge of the Nova, the onlyo other one's there navigations nad ops. Intently listening to teh King's converstaion with the advisor.

"Hardly, It was merely a question. Why is it that you don't have any offspring?"

"Isn't it said that within each genteration they are stronger than the last? I don't want a kid supassing me. Why? Are you in a hurry to become a Grandfather?"

"No." Bardock sighed.

Kakarot smirked, "Turles minght have a few running around, even Raditz."

Bardock closed his eyes annoying tapping his toe, "I was only a question."

CH. 11

I've intervened but knew I needed help."

CH. 16

-It went dark again, "One of my weaknesses as a child." Kakarot walked up from behind Bardock. "I let myself be controlled for more power only it wasn't completely me." Bardock turned to Kakarot as he looked at his younger self with pity, "Someone else had to help pull the strings. Loneliness and envy got the better of me. I couldn't just accept things as they were. Still, nothing can excuse what I had done and nothing can bring back the people who I've wronged. You and that… other me," he smirked, "were right. But I couldn't stop my self. I know I'm only making excuses but that power is far too intoxicating that it becomes an addiction. You've all ways wondered why my mind was one of the more difficult to read, well know you know. Babidi has even been able to manipulate people's thoughts, placing a wall around me."

-"Why the hell did you do it?" Bardock finally spoke over his shoulder to Turles as Goku landed.

"Why are you asking?" Turles retorted.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Goku asked getting a '_humph' _from Bardock, not exactly wanting to talk to either of them.

"I thought you couldn't see into the future."

"I can't, it's just what I saw when I was dead." Bardock watched him quirk and eyebrow. "That sounded weird," Bardock smiled feeling guilty about it.

'"One of my weaknesses as a child." Kakarot walked up from behind Bardock. "I allowed myself be controlled for more power." Bardock turned to Kakarot as he looked at his younger self with pity, "Letting loneliness and envy get the better of me. I couldn't just accept things as they were. Thinking that if I had more power I would have more control over the things around me. Problem is I let this get out of hand. I eventually broke away but I had gotten so used to the road I was on I couldn't stop" Kakarot smirked, "Now I'm just making Excuses."

"Are you saying that your whole life you've been controlled?" Bardock asked.

"Through my own vulnerabilities, yes," Kakarot nodded. "I didn't start regaining control of myself until the point where I started sparing people to serve as slaves. It corrupted me to the point where I didn't know what was right or wrong. That was one of the reasons why you could never read my mind. He nearly got to you as well on Earth!"

-"What he didn't know was that he never had full control." Kakarot walked up behind Bardock, "All thanks to our Saiyan pride, however," he looked at his younger self with pity, "he was still able to piggy back and mask his intentions through me. I fought my opponents through the love of the fight, had my own interests in the sciences, and actually held respect for family, but my own power was fueled by him. I knew that you and…that other me… were right. But the power I had gained was too intoxicating."

"Are you saying that your whole life you've been controlled?" Bardock asked.

"Through my own vulnerabilities, yes," Kakarot nodded. "Loneliness and envy, but I'm just making excuses. If I really wanted to I could've revoked it. When I began to spare people as slaves he tried to get to you on Earth."

Ch. 17 (alternate ending(s))

Chichi gave a blood curdling scream that rang throughout the mountains. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan hastily dropped there training going home to see what happened.

"Chichi!" Goku nearly busted the door down, "What is it?"

She ran over and wrapped her hands around Gohan. "Oh! I'm so proud of you Gohan! You finished every scrap of homework! Usually you come home with some of if half finished!"

"Huh?" Was Goku's reaction, like that was it? He went over and checked the pages and was attacked with a hug from his wife. "

"You did a great job Goku! And all this time I thought all you would have Gohan do is train the entire time."

"But… I can't…take credit!" Goku squeaked in his wife's grip.

"Actually it was Grandpa-Bardock. He was even worse than Piccolo training us."

Piccolo only gulped in agreement as his parents started confused.

"The schedule he had us on! Training for the greater part of the day and had me studying for three hours before going to sleep. It was weird! He didn't know what I was studying but did point out a few mistakes I made…"

"Goku, I think I'm starting to like your father more and more."

"Hey!"

CH. 18

"Lord Zorn," Said the Saiyan at observations, Cadage, "we're getting those abnormal readings on Kakarot's grave."

"Show me," Zorn ordered.

Cadage brought up the footage of the mausoleum, as well as power readings coming from the coffin.

"That's one whole week straight now…" Celipa walked up behind Zorn. "Do have anything definite or not?"

All of a sudden a rumble ran through Vegeta and the coffin started glowing.

"Crap," Celipa said watching the numbers start moving

**AN: **Believe it or not I still had more on paper. Well that's it for message in a bottle. Bye :D


End file.
